Rio: ABOT
by BobbyGuacamayoAzul
Summary: Despues de los hechos de Una gran aventura en Río y Vida nueva, Nuevas aventuras, una division de aves pidio a Gus hacer unos diseños para la defensa mundial, algo que cayo en alas equivocadas dejando un desaste mundial... Rating M por violencia y palabras sugestivas, fic hecho por BobbyGuacamayoAzul y Gulugoba
1. La emboscada contra Gus

**Bueno en primera Hola... y les traigo este nuevo fic que estoy haciendo en conjunto con Gulugoba, que le agradezco en aceptar en hacer este proyecto junto a mi.**

**Bueno este fic antes de ser leído, deben leer los fics anteriores de Gulugoba "Una gran aventura en Río" y "Vida nueva, Nuevas aventuras".**

**Ok y antes de que empiecen a leer este fic esta hecho por Gulugoba y BobbyGuacamayoAzul... y bien, disfruten esta historia con humor, aventura y altos grados de violencia...  
**

* * *

Ya han pasado 5 años desde los eventos de "Nueva vida, y nuevas aventuras"….

Gustave, estaba en su laboratorio haciendo diseños con hologramas al mismo tiempo que probaba con varias piezas desordenadas en mesas metálicas…

Xavier… ya tenía 12 años, ya era un adulto, aunque a pesar de ser un halcón, no rebaso los 30 cm de estatura, por lo que incluso era casi un centímetro más bajo que sus padres, tenía mucho cariño por su hermano, y seguían viviendo en la misma mansión, entro en el laboratorio de Gustave, extrañado ya que era de madrugada.

"¿Por qué disfrutas tanto desvelarte?" -pregunto Xavier-

"¿eh? Oh hola hijo, pues, tu sabes que me apasiona, además me llego un encargo nada más y nada menos que del gobierno de los Estados Unidos" -dijo Gustave-

"¿el gobierno? ¿Qué quiere el gobierno?" -pregunto Xavier extrañado-

"la división de aves me pidió que hiciera diseños de armas humanas adaptadas a aves, también vehículos, tanques, explosivos etc. Y la verdad es algo muy simple, así que ¿Por qué no?"

"¿explosivos?, no creo que sea correcto hacerlo" -dijo Xavier-

"yo tampoco apoyo la violencia, pero el gobierno estadounidense es muy responsable, también son algo paranoicos así que es solo por precaución" -dijo Gustave, antes de guardar uno de los modelos holográficos-

"¿Mamá está de acuerdo?" -pregunto Xavier-

"N…no le pregunte" -dijo Gustave- "¿Por qué tendría que preguntarle? ¡Yo soy el ave de la casa!"

"si claro…" -dijo Xavier sarcásticamente, recordando que Catherine siempre tenía la última palabra en todo-

"listo, ahora solo se imprimirán los planos y vendrán por ellos mañana" -dijo Gustave- "no te preocupes, de todas formas no les daré las armas de aceleración magnética"

"perfecto ¿ahora te iras a dormir?"

"¿Por qué tanta preocupación hijo?"

"¡GUSTAVE REGRESA A LA CAMA EN ESTE INSTANTE!" -grito Catherine desde el cuarto-

"quería evitarte eso papá jeje" -dijo Xavier-

Gustave, subió a la habitación, abrió la puerta y Catherine estaba sentada en la cama con las alas cruzadas.

"son las 4 de la mañana…" -dijo Catherine regañando-

"si lo se… lo siento…" -se disculpó Gustave- "estaba haciendo algo en el laboratorio…" -continuo algo nervioso-

Catherine, sonrió al ver como Gustave se ponía nervioso, se levantó y lo beso cariñosamente…

"eres tan tierno cuando te pones nervioso, ya duérmete…" -dijo con voz tierna moviendo la cabeza señalando la cama-

"si cariño, te amo…" -dijo Gustave al acostarse-

"como los decimales de pi" -contesto Catherine- "buenas noches…"

A la mañana siguiente…

Era temprano, alguien toco el timbre…

Gustave atendió la puerta, había dos aves, una hembra y un macho, ambos con equipamiento militar.

"Hegewisch…" -saludo una de las aves-

"claro, supongo que vienen por el encargo" -dijo Gustave- "voy a buscarlo"

Gustave, regreso con un maletín plateado, estiro las alas para entregarlo, pero ninguna de las aves lo recibió.

"¿pasa algo?" -pregunto Gustave-

"usted debe venir con nosotros a entregar el paquete" -dijo la hembra-

"¿Qué? Pero… ¿no pueden llevarlo ustedes?" -dijo Gustave-

"nuestras ordenes son escoltarlo con el paquete, no estamos autorizados a transportarlo" -dijo el macho-

P.G "perfecto, yo que no quería salir…"

"déjenme… avisar a mi familia" -dijo Gustave-

"claro, no tenemos prisa" -dijo el macho-

Gustave entro y fue con Catherine, que seguía desayunando.

"amor… tengo que ir a USA a entregar algo…" -dijo Gustave-

"¿no puedes enviarlo por paquetería?" -pregunto Catherine extrañada-

"es que… es algo muy importante, es… del gobierno…" -dijo Gustave-

"¿gobierno? ¿No es nada peligroso verdad?" -dijo Catherine-

"claro que no, de hecho me escoltaran militares…" -dijo Gustave con orgullo-

"si necesitas escolta significa que lo es…"

"tranquila amor, ¿Qué no me conoces? Sabes que puedo defenderme solo…" -dijo Gustave-

Catherine lo pensó un momento…

"está bien, pero vuelve pronto ¿sí?"

"te lo prometo" -dijo Gustave antes de darle un beso de despedida-

Se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta…

"bien, estoy listo" -dijo Gustave en la puerta con el maletín-

Gustave subió a una camioneta tamaño ave, no parecía militar y noto porque le habían pedido tantos diseños…

"póngase esto" -dijo la hembra, pasándole un chaleco antibalas muy básico-

"Bueno creo que se porque ustedes necesitan esto…" –dijo Gustave mirando el equipamiento que llevaban los militares aunque vio algunos con rifles de asalto- "Espera, tienen m16a2, como es que necesitan todo esto que hice si ya tienen armamento"

"señor, el armamento que utilizamos, es un modelo demasiado simple de martilleo… este rifle es de tiro a tiro, no tiene nada en si… lo que usted lleva en ese maletín es la tecnología más desarrollada que un ave promedio pueda tener" – dijo el ave en el asiento delantero, este era un águila calva-

Las aves que eran parte de esa división venían de varios países EUA, Reino Unido (Inglaterra, Escocia, Irlanda), Japón, Alemania, Rusia, Australia. Los vehículos del convoy avanzan por la carretera hacia su objetivo, una base militar humana.

En los costados de la vía algunas aves, de distintas especies estaban esperando la llegada del convoy mientras miraban algunas por binoculares.

"jefe, se acercan" – dijo un guacamayo verde con los binoculares pasándolos a un halcón, este mira el convoy que se acerca rápidamente-

"excelente, activen las trampas" – dijo rápidamente el halcón mientras las otras aves movían unos dispositivos hechos por ellos mismos-

Estos dispositivos quedaron en la carretera bien cubiertos para que las aves de los vehículos no se den cuenta.

Mientras en el jeep de Gustave, un ave al lado de él le fijo la mirada y rompió el silencio mientras se escuchaba un rap estadounidense.

"oiga, me puede dar su autógrafo, es que lo admiro en el tipo de ave que es usted"- dijo un halcón joven sacando un papel de un bolso de su chaleco-

"Claro, porque no….- dijo Gustave firmando en el papel-

"Vaya, gracias… me agrada tenerlo aquí señ…" – dijo el halcón antes de que una explosión levantara el vehículo delantero volcándolo, los otros dos pararon inmediatamente-

"¡MIERDA, EMBOSCADA!" –grito el conductor que bajo del jeep rápidamente, este al bajar una lluvia de flechas le llego a él matándolo al instante.

"¡Putos cabrones, era mi mejor amigo!" – Grito la hembra con su rifle, empezó a disparar a cualquier lado haciendo fuego de supresión pero por desgracia una flecha le atravesó su pierna tirándola al piso-

"AAAAH" – grito agonizando en el piso, justo otra ave la tomo arrastrándola detrás del vehículo para que no la mataran-

"¡esto no se quedara así!"- dijo el halcón que estaba al otro lado de Gustave – "¡quiero que se quede aquí!"

El halcón salió del vehículo, se colocó en el capo de este disparando tiros a cualquier lado y volvió la mirada a Gustave.

"No se mueva…" – dijo el halcón antes de recibir un flechazo en su cara atravesándola matándolo instantáneamente.

P.G "Rayos, con eso mejor me voy de aquí"

Gustave salió del vehículo mientras el águila bajo igualmente cuidando su retaguardia, al momento unas 30 aves apuntaron de frente al pequeño grupo que custodiaba a Gustave, este tomaba el maletín con ambas alas. Los atacantes tomaron las armas que estaban tiradas de los integrantes muertos.

"¡escuchen bien! ¡Denos el maletín y nadie saldrá herido!" -dijo el halcón que obviamente era el líder, apuntando una de las armas que recogieron hacia el pequeño grupo-

Gustave, apretó el maletín con las alas.

"¡NO! ¡No sé quién rayos son y no les daré el maletín!" -grito Gustave-

"¡no están en posición de resistirse!"

"señor Hegewisch, tiene la retaguardia libre, huya con el maletín, los retrasaremos lo más que podamos" -susurro el águila, dando por hecho que moriría ahí-

"no digas eso, saldremos de esta ¿Qué tanto aguanta este chaleco?" -pregunto Gustave-

"pues, aguantara algunas balas antes de ceder…" -dijo el águila-

"no necesito más…" -contesto Gustave-

"¡tienen 5 segundos o conseguiremos ese maletín por la mala!"

"¿q… que hacemos?" -pregunto con miedo una de las aves que cubrían a Gustave-

Gustave, dedico una mirada al águila, pidiendo confianza…

-suspiro- "esperen…" -dijo el águila-

"¿pero…?"

"¡esperen!"

"¡quedan dos segundos!" -dijo el ave, amenazando-

P.G "está bien, la mayoría tienen ballestas y algunas tienen los rifles, no tiene por qué ser tan complicado…"

"Charles, protocolo 2283 a mi señal…" -susurro Gustave- "¡está bien! les doy el maletín…"

"¡buena elección!" -dijo el Halcón, acercándose-

"escuchen, cuando yo diga quiero que corran a los lados y se cubran lo más rápido posible" -susurro Gustave mientras el halcón se acercaba-

"pero, lo dejara descubierto señor" -dijo el águila-

"solo háganlo" -dijo Gustave-

El halcón se abrió paso empujando a los lados a los dos militares, que no tuvieron opción más que alejarse.

Cuando estuvo frente a Gustave, extendió sus largas alas, haciendo bastante distancia entre él y Gustave.

Este extendió el maletín lentamente, pero a unos milímetros de tocar las alas del halcón, Gustave se giró sobre sí mismo dándole la espalda al mismo tiempo que gritaba.

"¡CHARLES AHORA!"

El halcón a punto de tomar a Gustave, fue interrumpido por una gran capsula metálica que cayó sobre sus alas, arrancándolas para después clavarse en el suelo…

P.G "joder, quería que le cayera encima…"

"AAAAHHHH MIERDA" -grito el halcón por el dolor-

"¡DISPAREN!" -grito otra de las aves-

Los militares hicieron lo que se les dijo, tres se ocultaron detrás de una de las camionetas volteadas del convoy, el águila tomo el maletín y se ocultó junto con la hembra herida detrás de una gran piedra que estaba al lado del camino.

Comenzaron a devolver el fuego, abatiendo a algunos atacantes.

Gustave se cubrió de la lluvia de flechas y balas detrás de la capsula, mientras el halcón se retorcía de dolor al otro lado sobre un charco de sangre.

La capsula proveniente de la estación espacial traía una de las túnicas blindadas de Gustave y un rifle automático de aceleración electromagnética.

Se puso la túnica lo más rápido que pudo y desplego sus lentes.

"¡denme fuego de cobertura!" -grito Gustave, mientras cargaba su rifle-

El águila asintió, Gustave salió de su cobertura intentando evitar balas y flechas disparando a cuantas aves podía.

El rifle de Gustave además de ser silencioso, era mucho más preciso y con bastante cadencia, por lo que pudo acertar a unas 10 aves…

Aun los superaban en número, pero ya habían acabado con al menos la mitad, Gustave tuvo que volver a tomar cobertura ya que estaba demasiado cerca.

"¡hay que terminar con esto!" -grito una de las aves-

El ave, saco de una mochila un artefacto de apariencia casera, lo activo y lo lanzo con fuerza.

El artefacto cayo justo donde quería, aterrizo debajo de la camioneta que usaban 3 militares como cobertura.

El artefacto exploto, lo que causo que la camioneta explotara haciendo una llamarada, las 3 aves murieron instantáneamente

"Ave herida" – grito el águila lamentándose por las pérdidas de 3 compañeros, pero no era momento para entristecerse y trato de cuidar a la hembra herida una guacamaya café.

"¡VALLAN POR EL MALETIN!" -grito una de las aves- "¡SOLO QUEDAN 3!"

Cinco aves se separaron del grupo y corrieron hacia el águila y la guacamaya, Gustave noto esto he intento dispararles, pero alguien lo tacleo mientras apuntaba.

"¡Protege el paquete! ¡Corre!" -dijo la guacamaya, que a pesar de estar herida disparaba recargada en la cobertura-

"¡no se deja a un compañero herido!" -dijo el águila-

"¡cuidado!" -grito la guacamaya desprevenida-

Un guacamayo salto sobre el águila, quitándole el arma y comenzando a asfixiarlo.

El águila comenzaba a desfallecer, la hembra le disparo al guacamayo en la cabeza, cayendo muerto sobre el águila.

Las aves para este momento ya habían tomado el maletín, no se preocuparon por la hembra y salieron corriendo, la hembra intento dispararles, pero no logro acertar y se alejaron rápidamente

Gustave cayó al ser tacleado, el ave comenzó a golpear a Gustave en el rostro con mucha fuerza.

Gustave estaba muy aturdido, pero hizo un esfuerzo, movió su ala para poner el rifle en el estómago del ave y vacío el cargador.

Aparto el cuerpo, pero ya estaban muchas aves alrededor de él…

Gustave no tenía tiempo de recargar, se puso el rifle en la espalda, luego salto clavando ambas navajas ocultas en el pecho del ave más cercana…

Comenzó a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, evitando que le dispararan, cuando estaba a punto de clavar su navaja en el pecho de un ave, un guacamayo bastante fornido lo tomo del cuello y comenzó a ahorcarlo de espaldas.

Gustave, intentaba liberarse, pero la fuerza del guacamayo no le permitía más que poner las alas en su cuello.

El ave que estuvo a punto de apuñalarlo se levantó rápidamente y golpeo a Gustave en el estómago, sacándole el poco aire que le quedaba, después golpeo con mucha fuerza su rostro, dejándolo casi inconsciente…

"¡RAPIDO, VAMONOS DE AQUÍ!" -dijo el ave con el maletín mientras pasaba-

El ave que golpeaba a Gustave, saco otro explosivo casero, lo activo y le dio un último golpe a Gustave al mismo tiempo que soltaba el explosivo, haciendo que cayera al suelo junto con este.

Los atacantes huyeron con el maletín rápidamente, se perdieron en la distancia en cuestión de segundos.

Gustave estaba muy aturdido, vio la especie de granada, y la adrenalina del miedo hizo que lograra levantarse, dar unos pasos atrás y cubrirse con las alas.

El artefacto exploto, la túnica protegió a Gustave de la esquirla y el fuego, pero la onda expansiva lo lanzo con mucha fuerza hacia una de las camionetas que seguía intacta.

Gustave se estrelló con fuerza en el capo, haciéndole una abolladura y estrellando el cristal, luego rodo por inercia hasta caer boca arriba con las alas extendidas en el suelo.

Gustave miraba hacia el cielo, tenía el pico ensangrentado, sus lentes estaban quebrados y parpadearon un poco antes de apagarse y su brazalete estaba destrozado por el fuerte golpe contra la camioneta, se le comenzó a nublar la vista, hasta cerrar los ojos y quedar completamente inconsciente.

La guacamaya se arrastró hasta el águila, quito el cuerpo de encima de él e intento despertarlo…

"¿Hey estas bien?" -dijo la guacamaya mientras le daba ligeras palmadas-

"mmmmm ¿morimos?"

"no, pero se llevaron el paquete" -dijo la guacamaya con enojo-

El águila se levantó de golpe…

"¡¿QUÉ?! ¿SE LLEVARON EL PAQUETE?" -exclamo antes de llevarse las alas a la cabeza- "¿Qué hay del sujeto?"

"creo… que también perdimos a Hegewisch…" -dijo la guacamaya con tristeza mirando hacia donde estaba Gustave inconsciente-

El águila agudizo la vista y miro a Gustave tendido en la carretera…

"¡mierda!" -grito con enojo- "¡vamos!"

El águila, ayudo a la guacamaya a sacarse la flecha de la pata, y se puso su ala en el hombro para que caminara.

Caminaron dificultosamente hasta Gustave, el águila ayudo a sentarse a la guacamaya y auxilio a Gustave.

"dime que la misión no fallo completamente por favor…" -dijo el águila mientras intentaba despertar a Gustave-

Gustave no despertaba, pero el águila noto que aun respiraba.

"ufff… está vivo…" -dijo el águila con alivio-

"_¿hola? ¿Todo está bien? ¡Respondan!"_ -se escuchó por el radio del águila-

"¿hola?" -respondió el águila-

"_hola… ¿Qué pasa? No respondieron en un buen rato"_ -se escuchó en el radio-

"fuimos emboscados, se llevaron el paquete y casi perdemos a Hegewisch" -informo el águila- "necesitamos una extracción"

-suspiro- _"está bien, enviaremos un helicóptero, tiempo de llegada 3 minutos, cambio y corto"_

"bien, esperemos que lo que haya ocurrido no vaya a mal Lisa" – dijo el águila algo preocupado mirando hacia el horizonte detrás de Lisa-

"Jeff, fue una emboscada para quitarnos los diseños… esto de mal se pondrá peor"- dijo Lisa molesta y desilusionada que la misión haya fracasado-

"Convoy Ave rapiña, o bueno lo que queda de ella"- dijo la voz por la radio-

"¿Si central?"- dijo Jeff tomando la llamada con el radio.

"_Su helicóptero está a punto de llegar, tiempo 1 minuto"_- dijo la central tomando el tiempo que demorara su transporte.

"¿Qué haremos, lo llevaremos a su casa en Rio?"- pregunto extrañado Jeff mirando a Gustave-

"no podemos dejar que su familia lo vea así, pero él tiene la mejor sala medica, y nosotros apenas nos curamos con parches curitas, o vendas… a mi parecer ahí que llevarlo a su mansión y rápido" – respondió Lisa mientras sacaba una venda para tapar la herida-

"También te ves mal…"- dijo Jeff mirando la herida de su compañera-

"¿Esto?... bah, eh tenido peores" – dijo Lisa mirando su herida que le produjo la flecha-

El helicóptero un UH-1 llegaba al lugar, este helicóptero funcionaba con radio control ya que es a escala. Jeff subió a Gustave siendo ayudado por otras aves que bajaron a ayudar poniéndolo en una especie de camilla que se carga por los lados, tomaron a Lisa sentándola cuidadosamente en las bancas del helicóptero, y Jeff se sienta frente a ella.

"¿Hacia Dónde?" – pregunto el piloto hacia los dos soldados que quedaron de la emboscada, Jeff y Lisa se miraron extrañados no sabiendo que iban a hacer-

"Mansión Hegewisch"- dijo Jeff algo inseguro algo que su voz no se noto, el piloto fijo su rumbo hacia la mansión de Gustave mientras dejaba la escena del caos-

Mientras…

Las aves que habían atacado el convoy de Gustave tenían su pequeño campamento hecho de solamente nidos, algunos lamentaban a los perdidos, otros celebraban por haber conseguido el maletín y supuestamente haber matado a Gustave.

El halcón líder había sacado unas vendas y se las puso en el ala que lo hirieron, este entro a un nido grande, el único con tecnología comunicación, este se puso con el ave que tenía el maletín. De repente en la gran pantalla del nido se origino una imagen de un ave, un águila imperial.

"Privet, marce…. Rayos, que te ocurrió"- dijo el águila en ruso y en un tono burlón lo ultimo al ver la gran venda de Marcelo.

"El puto de Hegewisch… me origino esto"- dijo Marcelo mientras el águila empezó a tener desconfianza que fue un fracaso su misión.

"¿Obtuvieron lo que les pedí?"- pregunto en su tono ruso, molesto-

"Las buenas señor, aquí tenemos lo que pidió usted…" – dijo Marcelo señalando con su única ala sana el maletín que llevaba el ave –"además de decir que dejamos a Hegewisch muerto, el puto no podrá hacer sus bonitos diseños a los aliados… así tendremos más poder"

"Excelente, bien hecho" – dijo el águila rusa satisfecha y a la vez feliz –"Es tiempo que las aves se muestren superior a la humanidad tomar el control de ella… jajajaJAJAJAJAJA"

El gran líder se rio mientras las aves del nido solamente veían feliz como su gran líder celebraba la victoria de la emboscada.

Mientras en Rio

El helicóptero estaba llegando a la Mansión alertando a Xavier y Catherine, pero sobre todo a Howard que no sabía lo que pasaba, los soldados no sabían si esto provocaría una reacción peor de la esposa y sus dos hijos hasta que el helicóptero aterrizo en el frontis de la mansión…

* * *

**Rayos, como lo tomara la familia de Gustave al saber que él no se encuentra nada bien...**

**esto es solo el principio del principio... bueno hasta la próxima Bye**

**Agradezco a Gulugoba nuevamente por hacer este proyecto junto a mi...**

**P.D.: A.B.O.T.= Aviarius Bellum Orbis Terrarum(Guerra Mundial Aviar en latin)**


	2. La gota que rebalso el vaso (Pt1)

**Hola a todos de nuevo!**

**Este es el segundo capítulo de Nuestro Fic…**

**Aquí es donde se pone interesante…**

**No tengo nada más que decir, creo que Bobby tampoco así que…**

**Gracias y disfruten! **

* * *

El helicóptero aterrizo frente a la mansión Hegewisch...

"¡¿Joder que paso?!" -exclamo Catherine con preocupación viendo aterrizar el helicóptero-

Bajaron a Gustave del helicóptero y metieron la camilla dentro de la mansión...

"¿Dónde está la sala médica?" -pregunto Jeff-

"Es... Esta por allá pero... ¿Qué paso?" -pregunto Xavier mientras señalaba-

"Esperen, no se ve tan mal..." -dijo Howard intentando calmarse-

Howard se acercó y susurró al oído de Gustave.

"Papá... No quería decírtelo pero... ¡Cancelaron The Big Bang Theory!"

"¡¿QUÉ?!" -grito Gustave despertando de golpe- "¡no! ¡Cancelen Friends pero eso no!"

"Si está bien..." -dijo Catherine calmándose-

"¿Ahora pueden explicarnos lo que paso?" -volvió a preguntar Xavier-

"Son civiles, es clasificado para el expediente" -respondió Jeff-

"Nos emboscaron, robaron mis diseños oh y claro ¡casi me matan!" -dijo Gustave-

-suspiro- "ya no es clasificado, perdón por el incidente, ahora, mi compañera está herida por lo que debemos irnos" -dijo Jeff-

"Que pase a la sala médica" -dijo Gustave mientras se quitaba su brazalete- "wow, que suerte que la batería no se salió del aislante"

"¿Qué pasa sí se sale del aislante?" -pregunto Jeff mientras ayudaba a Lisa-

"La batería causa una reacción que desmaterializa un área del material que haya tocado" -dijo Catherine-

"Ósea que me quedo sin pata si eso pasa" -dijo Gustave mientras terminaba de poner todo su equipo dañado en una mesa-

Pasaron a Lisa a la sala médica, tenía muchos aparatos de análisis y robots Da Vinci B por sí era necesaria una cirugía.

"Gracias por la ayuda..." -dijo Lisa mientras un aparato escaneaba su pata y otra curaba la herida- "es cierto que esta es la sala médica más avanzada..."

"Gracias, un ornitólogo un poco torpe me ayudo a programar las máquinas" -dijo Gustave, mientras se ponía una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza- "me duele la cabeza como sí..."

"¿Te hubiera explotado una Granada en frente y te hubieras estrellado contra una camioneta?" -dijo Jeff-

"Precisamente, Charles, prepara el Stringer" -dijo Gustave-

"¿Destinó señor?"

"La cede de la división aviar de la ONU" -dijo Gustave-

"¿Para qué quiere ir ahí?" -pregunto Jeff-

"Oh... Para nada..." -mintió Gustave-

Un rato después, en la sede de la división aviar de la ONU...

"¡CASI ME MATAN!" -exclamo Gustave-

"S... Señor, cálmese..."

"¡¿Qué me calme?! ¡Mejoren la seguridad! ¡Eso deben hacer! ¡Helicópteros, tanques pero nooo me dan un triste chaleco anti balas!" -dijo Gustave histérico-

"Lo sentimos, la próxima enviaremos un equipo más grande, pero me informan que debe asistir a una conferencia en Holanda" -dijo la guacamaya que atendía a Gustave, cambiando de tema-

"¿Conferencia? ¿Para qué?" -pregunto Gustave-

"Es una conferencia para tratar el asunto del incidente con los representantes de cada país, y usted debe asistir"

"Pfff ¿debo llevar traje?" -pregunto Gustave-

"Si, la reunión es mañana a las 2 de la tarde" -dijo la guacamaya-

P.G "vengo a quejarme y aparte me adjuntan una reunión"

Gustave se despidió y salió de las instalaciones...

Justo cuando abrió la puerta, decenas de aves con cámaras y micrófonos comenzaron a hacer preguntas...

"¡Señor Hegewisch! ¿Tiene unos momentos?"

"¿Es cierto que el convoy llevaba un arma nuclear y fue robada?"

"¡Señor Hegewisch! ¿Planea vender armas de destrucción masiva al ejército?"

"¡ALEJENSE!" -grito Gustave antes de correr hacia su auto y escapar-

Mientras...

Marcelo estaba viendo la televisión, mirando de vez en cuando con tristeza sus alas, en la izquierda prácticamente le faltaba la mitad del ala, en la derecha solo tenía varias heridas en lo que sería su "mano"

"Ayer, Gustave Hegewisch, el ser más rico del mundo fue atacado en un convoy militar, al parecer las aves responsables se llevaron unos diseños armamentistas creados por este, sin embargo los representantes de la ONU informan que no se alarmen, que están haciendo todo lo posible por arreglar la situación" -dijo la reportera en la televisión-

"¿QUÉ? ¡Ese bastardo está vivo!" -grito Marcelo- "¡WILLY, VEN ACÁ!"

Inmediatamente, el ave que golpeo y casi explota a Gustave entro a la habitación.

"¿Qué pasa señor? ¿Me dará una recompensa?" -pregunto Willy con orgullo-

"¿Que pasa sí te digo que Hegewisch no sólo está vivo sino que ni siquiera pudiste romperle un hueso?" -pregunto Marcelo-

Willy se puso pálido...

"B...bueno señor yo..."

"¡AQUÍ ESTÁ TU RECOMPENSA!" -grito Marcelo antes de tomar una pistola con su ala derecha, que era la única que podía seguir usando-

Marcelo disparó a sangre fría, la bala impacto en el pecho de Willy, salpicando sangre en la pared detrás de él y matándolo instantáneamente.

"Inútil"

Marcelo llamo a Viktor, el águila imperial rusa para informar.

"¿Qué pasa?" -pregunto Viktor en la pantalla-

"Malas noticias, ese cabrón bicolor sigue vivo" -dijo Marcelo con enojo-

"¿QUÉ? ¡Maldita sea!" -grito Viktor-

"Lo siento, de verdad parecía muerto" -dijo Marcelo-

-suspiro- "no importa, tengo algunos planes, puedo hackear los misiles de los humanos aquí en Rusia, y sale en las noticias cada dos horas, no será difícil rastrearlo" -dijo Viktor con una sonrisa malvada- "no nos volverá a joder"

Gustave volvió a su mansión, al día siguiente Blu había ido a visitarlo al enterarse del asunto...

"¿Gus, estas bien?" -pregunto Blu-

"¿Eh? Oh si estoy bien gracias" -contesto Gustave mientras se ajustaba una la corbata de un traje elegante hecho para aves-

"¿Y eso?" -dijo Blu refiriéndose al traje-

"Me pase toda la mañana reparando mis cosas y aparte tengo que ir a una reunión en Holanda" -dijo Gustave quejándose-

"Saliste en las noticias, incluso las humanas, creo que estas en algo grave..." -dijo Blu con preocupación-

"Blu, hemos pasado todo tipo de cosas, creo que esto es un problema nada grave" -dijo Gustave- "luego hablamos, me tengo que ir ¡saluda a Perla!"

Gustave fue con Catherine.

"Ya tengo que irme amor..." -dijo Gustave-

"Está bien pero... ¿Ten cuidado si? Todavía no se me pasa el susto" -dijo Catherine-

"Tranquila, volveré te lo prometo..." -dijo Gustave-

"No prometas a una chica algo que no puedes cumplir" (¿Catherine Halsey diciendo eso? Deben ser fans de Halo para entender...)

"No digas eso, además ¿siempre vuelvo no?" -dijo Gustave-

Gustave subió al Stringer para emprender vuelo a Holanda.

Gustave estaba haciendo algo en una Tablet holográfica, hasta que algo en la televisión del avión le llamo la atención.

"¡Estamos en vivo desde París, Francia! Acaba de acontecer un ataque terrorista" -dijo el reportero antes de mostrar imágenes de la torre Eiffel parcialmente destruida por unos misiles- "no sabemos quién perpetro el ataque, si fue una advertencia o una muestra de poder"

P.G "esas no son mis armas, afortunadamente no lo son pero siento que tiene algo que ver..." -Pensó Gustave sin darle mucha importancia-

Gustave se dirigió a un aeropuerto ya que dijeron que lo recibirían ahí.

Bajo de su avión, y vio a dos agentes, uno era un águila y otro era un guacamayo verde, estaban parados frente a un auto con un letrero que decía "Hegewisch"

Gustave se acercó, los agentes inmediatamente lo reconocieron.

"Buenas tardes señor, yo soy Johan Harris y mi compañero es Han Scott, seremos sus guardaespaldas durante su estancia" -dijo el guacamayo con amabilidad-

"¿Guardaespaldas? Esperen un momento" -dijo Gustave-

Gustave fue rápidamente a su avión y volvió con una maleta.

Recargo la maleta en el capo del auto y la abrió, mostrando dos rifles P90 adaptados a aves así como varios cargadores.

"Hice estas anoche, tómenlas y asegúrense de que no me maten por favor" -dijo Gustave-  
los agentes sorprendido tomaron las armas y le abrieron la puerta del auto.

"¿tiene blindaje?"- pregunto Gustave-

"bueno… no señor"

"entonces iremos en mi auto si no les molesta" -dijo Gustave, la bodega de su avión se abrió y Charles condujo automáticamente hasta donde estaban-

El auto era adecuado a la ocasión, era un mercedes negro con algunos banderines.

Se dirigieron al edificio, el Ymere Amsterdam Holanda, donde sería la conferencia, estacionaron el auto en el frente y cuando Gustave salió una oleada de reporteros se le vino encima.

"¡Señor Hegewisch! ¿Sabe lo del ataque en Francia?"

"¿Usted tiene algo que ver?"

"¡Señor Hegewisch! ¿Por qué odia a los franceses si su nombre es francés?"

"¿Planea apoderarse del mundo señor Hegewisch?"

"¿Desea destruir Google?"

Gustave con ayuda de los agentes lograron entrar al edificio, la reunión era en lo alto del edificio, que era la parte destinada a las aves.

"Buenas tardes..." -dijo Gustave entrando a la sala de conferencias-

"Buenas tardes, un gusto conocerlo señor Hegewisch" -dijo otra ave con traje estrechando su ala-  
Comenzaron la conferencia, la sala tenía una gran mesa alargada y un proyector al final, había un gran ventanal que mostraba toda la ciudad.

Gustave tuvo que pasar a hablar...

"Bien, después de analizar las capturas de mis lentes, tengo algunos datos relevantes" -dijo Gustave mientras mostraba imágenes en el proyector- "aquí podemos ver que estaban armados principalmente por ballestas muy simples, aunque bastante letales, también vemos que tenían explosivos case..." -dijo Gustave, pero vio algo de reojo a su izquierda por el ventanal-  
Gustave se quedó atónito al veto como un misil se dirigía al edificio de al lado...

Este misil explota en ese edificio destruyendo la parte donde impacta creando llamaradas de fuego y un gran estruendo, las aves reporteras, algunas asustadas huyeron, otras quisieron grabar en vivo el momento de los hechos, los agentes con pistolas llegaron al salón donde estaba la junta importante.

"¡Nos atacan de la misma manera que atacaron a Francia!" – grito un agente asustado entrando a la sala.

"¿Cómo sabían que había algo importante aquí? Y ¿Quién mando este ataque? -pregunto el ministro de EUA, Gustave se quedó pensando hasta llegar a una conclusión-

"Soy yo… yo soy la carnada" - dijo atónito mientras más explosiones se veían en toda la ciudad de Ámsterdam, los agentes empezaron a sacar a los ministros de la junta-

"Señor Gustave… síganos hasta su auto" – dijo alarmante Johan poniéndose frente a Gustave, este asintió y fueron rápidamente al estacionamiento, cada ministro tenía su estacionamiento, muchos salieron sin tanta dificultad ya que no se encontraba con enemigos aun. Los helicópteros que llevaban a los militares enemigos recién llegaban a la ciudad.

Los agentes entraron, pero se encontraron que unas aves habían llegado antes que ellos bloqueando la salida, estos abrieron fuego hacia ellos. Los agentes dejaron a Gustave cubierto mientras ellos hacían su trabajo, tomaron sus p90 y dispararon contra los enemigos, mataron a unos 3 rápidamente, quedaba uno solamente-

"Solo queremos al cabrón que defienden y los dejaremos" – dijo un ave escondida detrás de un auto-

"¡NUNCA!" – Grito Gustave saliendo de su escondite disparando unas de sus armas que traía escondida bajo el saco hacia al ave, esta recibió todo los disparos de él pero quiso rematarlo –"¡Nadie me dice Cabrón!"

"Señor" – dijo Johan esperando a Gustave en las puertas de su auto-

Gustave se dirige hacia el auto subiéndose, Johan se puso de su conductor mientras Han se puso de protector-

"¿Este auto es seguro?"- pregunto Johan prendiendo el motor-

"Si el auto del presidente Obama es una caja fuerte, este es una capsula de seguridad, puede resistir desde balas hasta bombas, los neumáticos so…."- dijo Gustave empezando a dar la ficha técnica del auto el auto-

"Gracias, pero no quiero comprarlo"- dijo Johan callando a su protegido y empezando a acelerar el auto quemando ruedas, este sale rápidamente del estacionamiento subterráneo –"Central, aquí ganso amarillo, llevamos el huevo de oro al aeropuerto"

"_Confirmado ganso amarillo, tengan alerta tienen muchos enemigos acercándose hacia ustedes" – _dijo la central-

Al salir un centenar de aves militares los esperaban esta vez con armas rusas, helicópteros Mi 24, estos empezaron a disparar al auto de Gustave, este solo recibía las chispas que llegaban.

"Maybach negro, maybach negro" – grito un ave al saber que el Mercedes de Gustave pudo escapar de la lluvia de balas.

"Esas, eran mis armas" – dijo Gustave viendo las armas que portaban los soldados.

"Necesito un guía Central, ahora"- grito Johan mientras estaba conduciendo.

"_El aeropuerto está a las afueras de la ciudad, ahí pueden hacer la evacuación segura" –_ respondió la central.

El vehículo negro con banderines adelante siguió su rumbo, hasta que unos vehículos militares rusos quisieron bloquear la pasada de la calle, esta gira a la derecha esquivando los vehículos de los soldados, estos empezaron a seguir.

"¡Esos GAZ son fuertes, Johan, y tienen armamento pesado!"- grito Han a su compañero mientras en los GAZ Tigre (Vehículo militar ruso) sale en ambos unas aves en la torreta empezando a disparar contra el vehículo, estos apenas hacían daño pero empezaron a quebrajar el vidrio.

"Sigue disparando, hasta que se muera el maricón"- dijo un artillero-

"Se escapan"- dijo un copiloto mientras el conductor bajaba la velocidad-

"No te preocupes, hay una bonita sorpresa al otro lado de esa rotonda"- dijo el conductor mientras los artilleros seguían disparando las minigun que llevaban montadas-

"¡Muévete rápido!"- grito Gustave cuando observo que los artilleros de los jeeps hacían daño, Johan se movió rápidamente para dejar atrás a los perseguidores en la rotonda, pero enfrente de la otra parte de esta apareció algo que no le agrado mucho a Gustave -"¡TANQUE!"

Un T-90 estaba llegando del otro lado de la calle apartando los vehículos que habían sido abandonados por las personas, el tanque disparo contra el auto, Johan pudo esquivar el disparo donde este llega a un restaurante destruyéndolo por completo, las personas cerca de ahí huyeron despavoridas del lugar-

"¡Mierda, vieron eso!" – grito Han al ver la destrucción del restaurante-

"¡Que los cabrones tienen tanque, si!" –respondió Gustave agitado.

Johan dejo el tanque atrás, siguió doblando a la izquierda en un camino amplio –"Bien, estamos en una gran avenida… donde esta ese aeropuerto"-

"_En que vía se encuentran" – _dijo la central-

"En StadHouderSkade… o algo así"- dijo Johan mirando el GPS.

"_Bien deben seguir derecho, hasta toparse con la calle Hobbemakade de ahí siguen derecho hasta encontrarse con una gran entrada a una autopista, está la llevara hacia el aeropuerto"-_

"Bien, lo tengo central, cambio" – dijo Johan tomando la ruta en el GPS.

"_Recalculando, destino gire a la derecha en 10km"- _dijo la voz del GPS.

"Vaya, eso me hizo recordar mucho a Blu en las vacacioneeeeaaaahhhhh"- grito Gustave al ver frente a ellos un BTR-80 disparando contra el auto-

"Destruyan ese auto"- dijo el capitán del BTR, mientras los artilleros disparaban las balas de grueso calibre haciendo que algunos autos explotaran, Johan hizo las mejores maniobras esquivando los disparos del BTR, este se acercó a la tanqueta que estaba de frente hasta el capitán exploto de furia –"¡MATALO!"

"¡SOSTENGASE SEÑOR!"- grito Johan pasando rodeando el lado del BTR milimétricamente cerca de sus ruedas.

"Dispárale inútil"- dijo un ave dentro del vehículo.

"Se mueve muy rápido"- dijo otra que estaba en una torreta

"MIIIEEERDAAA"- dijo Gustave mirando en frente las ruedas de la tanqueta (como en cámara lenta)-

El auto pudo pasar contra la tanqueta, algo que no esperaban, antes de llegar a la curva había dos tanques con 4 vehículos armados y algunos militares esperándolos, no había escapatoria

"Fuego a discreción" – grito un ave que era el líder de ese escuadrón.

Los tanques, las armas montadas y las aves con rifles empezaron a atacar el auto, Johan pudo esquivar los disparos de tanque, mientras todas las balas le llegaban rebotando, dejando hoyos del impacto. Johan no veía salida alguna, hasta que vio un museo cercano que podría usar de atajo.

"Lo siento historia, pero esto es importante" – dijo Johan tirando el auto hacia el museo, las personas que estaban mirando el evento tuvo que escapar al saber que el auto se aproximaba hacia el museo, este quebró los vidrios al entrar, empezó a destruir las paredes hechas de un material más ligero que del auto, este solamente tenía rayones y hoyos de balas. En el parabrisas llegaban las pinturas de arte, sea renacentista, contemporáneo –"Picasso, Dalí… rayos"

"Recalculando, Recalculando, Recalculando" – dijo el GPS

"Aaaaaah, cuidado" – grito Han mientras apuntaba a las esculturas, Johan ignoro la advertencia a su compañero destruyendo las esculturas, una cabeza llego en el parabrisas del auto.

"AAAAAAH"- gritaron todos hasta que Johan movió el auto tirando la cabeza de la escultura al piso-

"¿Eso era de Miguel Ángel?" – dijo Han mirado hacia atrás-

"Al parecer" – dijo Johan. El auto quebró los vidrios de la parte trasera del museo, la gente huía del lugar por la inmensa invasión que se vivía en ese momento, el auto salió por la calle del estacionamiento del museo hasta encontrarse con la calle Hobbemakade –"Bien, ahora de vuelta a nuestro camino…"

"Siga en 5km y gire a la derecha" – dijo el GPS que recupera la ruta

El auto regreso al camino donde debían ir, estos se encontraron con vehículos particulares sin ningún militar.

"Bien, camino libre" – dijo Gustave satisfecho hasta que un Mil Mi 28 Havoc se puso a perseguirlos –"Que bello día en Holanda…" – dijo desilusionado suspirando.

"Aquí Phoenix dorado, tenemos al blanco… procedemos a destruirlo" – dijo el piloto también con tono ruso.

"_Copiado Phoenix Dorado, elimine el objetivo principal"_ –dijo la radio del piloto-

"Copiado" – dijo el piloto virando hacia el auto de Gustave-

"Central, necesitamos apoyo aéreo, ahora mismo" – dijo Johan al ver el helicóptero.

"_Copiado, van dos drones reapers hacia su posición cambio" –_ respondió la central mientras los drones viran hacia la posición de Gustave-

"¿Reapers?" – Pregunto confuso Gustave-

"La única ayuda humana que tuvimos"- dijo algo decepcionado-

Mientras en Rio, Blu y Bia estaban viendo un documental sobre la primera y la segunda guerra mundial en un canal de cultura.

"Papá, ¿crees que sea posible una tercera guerra mundial?" -pregunto Bia-

"pues, de que es posible, pues lo es pero no creo que sea probable" -dijo Blu-

"espero que no, aunque con esos coreanos uno ya no sab…" -dijo Bia, pero fue interrumpida por la televisión-

"¡Noticias de último minuto! está aconteciendo en Holanda un ataque al parecer militar" -dijo una reportera, al mismo tiempo que se mostraban imágenes de las calles devastadas- "el ataque comenzó hace unos minutos cuando un misil impacto un edificio cercano al Ymere de Amsterdam, donde el ave magnate Gustave Hegewisch que es al parecer el blanco principal del atentado estaba en una conferencia con ministros de varios países" -dijo la reportera, mostrando imágenes del auto de Gustave saliendo a toda velocidad del edificio-

Blu quedo pálido por la impresión de ver a Gustave involucrado en todo ese caos.

P.B "joder Gus… ¿Qué hiciste?"

* * *

**Aquí termina el capítulo...**

**¡VIOLENCIA!**

**¿Qué pasara con Gustave? ¿Cómo escaparan de Holanda?**

**Agradezco una vez más a Bobby que sin el este Fic no existiría…**

**Gracias y por favor dejen review! ¡HAGANLO!**

**Bobby: Los estamos observando, si no *recargo una m4 serio* sufrirán… *vuelvo a poner cara de felicidad* Bye y hasta la próxima…**


	3. La gota que rebalso el vaso (Pt2)

**Bueno, Bobby aquí y les traigo la 2da parte de este loco y genial fic…**

**No diré nada mas, y solamente disfruten…**

* * *

El helicóptero seguía al auto que llevaba a Gustave, este empezó a disparar cerca de él haciéndole el mínimo daño posible.

"Mierda… como aniquilamos al cabrón" – dijo el piloto algo dudoso.

"Los autos particulares" – dijo su copiloto y artillero quien utilizaba una ametralladora de alto y grueso calibre, capaz de destruir un tanque humano.

"Bien dicho, camarada" – dijo el piloto acelerando poniéndose a la par con el auto de Gustave, solamente este estaba arriba y cerca de él-

"¿Qué rayos iran a hacer?" – dijo Han mirando por un sunroof también a prueba de balas. El piloto saco con su primaria un pequeño plástico que tapaba un botón rojo, este aprieta el botón disparando misiles a la calle y a los autos, la gente seguía huyendo, algunos recibieron las explosiones siendo tirados al piso, otros murieron. Los autos empezaron a volcar por las ondas expansivas de las explosiones, algunas patrullas que llegaban al lugar tambien fueron volcadas y destruidas matando a los oficiales.

"Vaya a la horita que llega la policia"- dijo Gustave decepcionado al ver como la policia fue hecha pedazos.

"¡Ten cuidado, ten cuidado!" – dijo Han mientras Johan esquivaba los vehículos que volaban y caían cerca de ellos, también pasando por la calle destruida por las bombas haciendo que el auto salte-

"¡Rayos, ten algo de cuidado!"- dijo Gustave agarrándose fuerte de las manillas del auto, claro que andaba con cinturón de seguridad-

"¿Cuándo llegan los drones?"- pregunto Johan ya histéricamente, Han escucho por la radio-

"30 segundos" – dijo mientras los drones iban a toda velocidad hacia el lugar-

"Bien, esta es la autopista, vamos" – dijo Johan virando el auto hacia la autopista, mientras el helicóptero sigue pisando sus talones-

"Sigue disparando"- dijo el piloto a su artillero quien siguió disparando al auto de Gustave haciendo que empezara a tener más daño que tenía antes-

"¡PUTA MADRE!" – Grito Gustave empezando a cubrirse su cabeza con sus alas y suplico –"Mierda, como quisiera pedir un lanzamisiles Anti-Aéreo"

"Enseguida señor"- dijo Charles con su voz segura-

"¡¿Qué?!" – dijo Gustave a escuchar la respuesta de Charles-

"Capsula enviada, señor" – dijo Charles con su misma voz-

"¡WOW, PARA EL AUTO!" – grito hacia Johan, este paro el auto de golpe. Una capsula llego enfrente del auto rápidamente, dejando a Johan y Han asustados por la rara sorpresa que les llego del cielo, Gustave se baja a retirar el elemento de la capsula –"Espérenme aquí"

El helicóptero empezó a dar una vuelta hacia la derecha mientras avanzaba.

"Vaya, eso fue inesperado…" – dijo el artillero mirando el auto que se detuvo y viendo a Gustave bajar del vehículo, mientras el piloto seguía dando la vuelta para estar frente a Gustave-

"Que interesa, matemos al idiota"- dijo el piloto parando el helicóptero frente a Gustave. Este saca de la capsula un lanzamisiles de aceleración electromagnética

–"Ah, entonces quiere jugar con su juguetito contra una bestia aérea"- dijo el piloto con sonrisa malévola –"Pues hoy no" – dijo poniendo su primaria en el botón.

Gustave se puso a apuntar el helicóptero, mientras el piloto ya tenía como matar a Gustave, estos ya estaban listos para disparar. Mientras Johan y Han miraban algo confundidos y sorprendidos por la acción de Gustave, por otra parte el artillero del helicóptero tenía ya su primaria para disparar la ametralladora. Lo que no sabían era que los drones ya estaban apuntando al helicóptero.

"Señor, helicóptero localizado" – dijo un azulejo con unos audífonos y controlando el drone-

"Dispare"- dijo un águila calva grande. El drone disparo su misil guiado-

"Creo que fue mucha tensión" – dijo el piloto empezando a apretar el botón de disparo-

"Señor, nos disparan" – dijo el artillero sintiendo un sonido de precaución algo que ignoro el piloto-

"do svidaniya, hijos de p…"- dijo Gustave ya apretando el gatillo de su lanzamisiles, pero fue interrumpido por un misil que destrozo la cola del helicóptero cayendo rápidamente a una planicie explotando en el lugar –"Pero que mier…"

Gustave no pudo disparar ya que los drones habían destruido el helicóptero ruso y pasaron volando frente a él.

"Vaya, eso sí estuvo… de pelos" – dijo Han boquiabierta-

"Señor Hegewisch, vámonos rápido" – grito Johan seriamente, Gustave obedeció y Johan siguió su rumbo rodeando la capsula que había caído frente a ellos-

"Charles, quiero el Stringer ya preparado"- dijo Gustave ya sacándose el miedo-

"Señor, el Stringer está esperándolo en la pista para el despegue" – respondió Charles.

"Bien… excelente" – dijo Gustave, mientras Johan entraba el auto hacia el aeropuerto dos patrullas iban a la ciudad que estaba derrumbándose en una invasión absoluta.

"_Ganso amarillo, aquí central… tenemos dos vehículos aproximándose hacia ustedes velozmente…"_ – dijo alarmante la central.

"¿Vehículos rápidos?" – pregunto confuso Gustave, hasta que llego una conclusión –"No me digas que son…"

"¡Son fulcrum señor!" – grito Han mirando al cielo, tenía toda la razón, dos MIG-29 acercaban rápidamente a la zona del aeropuerto para que Gustave no pudiera escapar-

"Migs eh…" – dijo Johan mirando el espejo, o lo que quedaba de él – "Central envie a los drones a atacar a los MIG"

"_Copiado…"-_ dijo la central mientras los drones viraban hacia los aviones rusos.

"Encárgate de los drones, yo me encargare de estos" – dijo el piloto del Mig de la izquierda mientras su compañero va a atacar a los drones-

El auto se encontraba en la pista amplia de despegue, el avión empezó a disparar contra el auto dejando algunas abolladuras de balas. Mientras el otro avión seguía a un drone mientras el otro pudo escapar de él, este dio la vuelta poniéndose detrás del avión. El Mig localizo el drone delante él y dispara un misil hacia este.

"Me atacan… haciendo maniobras evasivas" – dijo un cardenal rojo-

"Espera ya lo tengo"- dijo el azulejo al lado de él. Pero fue muy tarde, el drone fue destruido por el avión haciendo que la pantalla se borrara.

"Mierda" – dijo el cardenal tirando los audífonos con enojo. Por lo contrario el azulejo ya estaba localizando el avión, este finalizo de localizar-

"Disparando" – dijo el azulejo apretando el botón rojo de su control, el drone dispara el misil hacia al avión impactándole en su motores-

"Mierda, me dieron" – dijo el piloto del MIG empezando a caer-

"Aniquilalo" – dijo el águila al lado del azulejo, este disparo la metralleta del drone rematando al avión-

"AAAAH"- grito el piloto antes de que muriera por la explosión de su avión-

El auto seguía en la pista de despegue, el avión estaba dando la vuelta para dar otra ronda de balas y esta vez unos misiles, Han vio el lanza mísil de Gustave algo que le dio una idea.

"¿Se puede abrir el sunroof?"- dijo Han mirando el vidrio del techo-

"Si, pero no creo que sea buena idea" – dice Gustave mirando el vidrio demasiado sucio-

"Que interesa, Johan, abre el sunroof" – dijo Han, Johan obedeciendo a su compañero aprieta un botón haciendo que el sunroof se abra.

El piloto mira la hazaña arriesgada del agente – "vaya, esto se pone más interesante…"

El agente Han saca el lanza mísil, este apunta hacia el Mig-29 localizándolo, al localizarlo dispara el misil anti aéreo, el misil sale rápidamente al caza.

"Oh, mier…" – dijo el piloto blanco por el susto, tiro las véngalas de escape-

"Creo que debo recargar" – dijo Han mirando como el caza tiraba véngalas para esquivar el misil-

"No, no es necesario"- dijo Gustave mirando la escena. El misil se dirigió directamente hacia el caza impactándolo y explotando a la vez destruyendo la totalidad del MIG-29-

"Rayos…"- dijo Han mirando la explosión-

Han volvió a entrar, Gustave se sintió satisfecho al ver el Stringer ya preparado para el despegue, Johan dirigió el auto hacia la compuerta que hacia entrar los vehículos (como los C-130 o los C-17), este entro, la compuerta cierra y el avión deja rápidamente la ciudad de Ámsterdam mientras esta está entre explosiones y humo negro.

"Señor…"- dijo un ave militar viendo el avión como dejaba la ciudad-

Mientras en Rusia, Viktor vigilaba todo el tiempo la misión –"_Ha escapado"-_

Termino de hablar el ave por el radio, Viktor furioso golpea la mesa y suspira –"Mientras no nos detenga, Europa…. Vivirá su tercer infierno…"

"Mierda… viste las armas que tenían…. AK-74M, AEK-971, AK-12, AKS-74U, PKP, PKM, RPD… tenían una totalidad de armamento impresionante…" – dijo Han hacia Johan mientras se sentaba en el sofá cansado mientras Johan con mirada fría y serio se quedaba parado, pero una duda le rondo la cabeza.

"¿Dónde rayos estaban los militares humanos?" – dijo Johan con su tono serio-

"Porque no prendemos la TV" – dijo Han prendiendo la TV de 20 pulgadas estaban dando las noticias del momento que ocurría en Europa entera-

"No solamente Holanda. Alemania, Francia, España, Italia, y varios países del viejo continente han sido atacados ferozmente por un ejército cuyas fuerzas son de equipamiento ruso. El gobierno de Vladimir Putin ha manifestado que no tienen nada que ver con toda la invasión al suelo Europeo, este país ha tenido que dar explicaciones a E.E.U.U., Reino Unido, La misma Unión Europea y China… hasta ahora no se ha visto respuesta concreta sobre el tema… estas fuerzas han y están aniquilando las fuerzas humanas de defensa de los diferentes países de Europa, los vehículos han quedado inútiles después de una bomba en el sector, los militares creen que sufrieron un ataque de P.E.M.*, y no han podido defender sus bases militares, y para terminar Europa al parecer, está sufriendo el tercer ataque de una Guerra…"- dijo la reportera de la TV dejando a Han y Johan atónitos y blancos-

Mientras Gustave, estaba recostado respirando agitadamente en la pequeña sala del avión…

"¿g… guerra?" -dijo Gustave pálido del miedo-

"c… creo que estamos ante…" -tartamudeo Han-

"la tercera guerra mundial…" -completo Johan-

"esas armas eran mis diseños… ¡origine una guerra!" -dijo Gustave con preocupación- "¡intentan matarme con mis propias armas!"

"tranquilo señor…" -dijo Han-

"¡Charles, llévame lo más rápido posible a casa!" -dijo Gustave-

"señor, según cálculos de probabilidades la mansión Hegewisch es un lugar de alto riesgo en estos momentos" -dijo Charles-

"¡no me importa! ¡Quiero ver a mi familia!"

"entendido…" -dijo Charles-

El avión aterrizó en el hangar de la mansión Hegewisch, Gustave salió corriendo del avión.

Vio a Catherine a unos metros, tenía los ojos vidriosos por haber llorado.

Catherine se acercó rápidamente a Gustave, lo miro a los ojos un momento y le dio una bofetada…

"uy…" -dijo Johan, viendo desde atrás-

P.G "está bien, me lo merezco…"

Gustave volteo la cara lentamente, Catherine lo abrazo y comenzó a sollozar en su pecho.

"creí que…" -dijo Catherine con voz llorosa-

"no amor… aquí estoy…" -dijo Gustave devolviendo el abrazo-

"¿es verdad? ¿Lo de… lo de la guerra?" -pregunto Catherine-

"si… es verdad…"

Catherine rompió el abrazo y se llevó las alas a la nuca…

"ay no no no ¡esto no puede ser!" -dijo Catherine comenzando a entrar en pánico-

"tranquilízate, ¿Dónde está Xavier y Howard?" -pregunto Gustave-

"en la sala, no quise decirles cuando vi las noticias…" -dijo Catherine-

Gustave beso rápidamente a Catherine y fue a la sala, Han y Johan fueron detrás de él.

"¡Hola papá! ¿Cómo te fue en tu conferen…? ¿Qué pasa?" -pregunto Howard al ver a los guardaespaldas-

"¿Está todo bien?" -pregunto Xavier, comenzando a preocuparse al ver a su madre llorando-

"Hijos…" -dijo Gustave, abriendo las alas-

Xavier y Howard entendieron lo que quería y fueron a abrazar a Gustave y Catherine.

"¿pero qué pasa?" -volvió a preguntar Howard-

"está pasando algo muy malo, algo terrible…" -dijo Gustave-

"es muy probable que… la tercera guerra mundial haya iniciado" -dijo Catherine, intentando no llorar por la preocupación-

Xavier y Howard se pusieron pálidos.

"g… ¿guerra?" -dijo Xavier-

"si, ya hubo ataques…" -dijo Gustave-

Alguien toco el timbre, Gustave rompió el abrazo y fue a atender…

Había dos aves con traje, rápidamente enseñaron identificaciones de la C.I.A

"Señor Hegewisch, debemos hablar…" -dijo una de las aves-

Gustave se sentó solo con las dos aves en el comedor, comenzaron a hablar.

"¿quieren que vuelva a hacer los diseños?"

"precisamente, en este momento eso nos daría una gran ventaja, o al menos una mejor posibilidad de defensa" -dijo el ave-

"¿Cómo sabemos que no los robaran de nuevo?" -pregunto Gustave-

"anticipamos eso, logramos crear un enlace totalmente anónimo en la Deep web contigo y la C.I.A, aquí están las instrucciones, debes hacerlo lo más rápido que puedas"

Las aves se retiraron sin decir mucho más…

"¿Qué paso?" -pregunto Catherine con preocupación-

"necesitan que haga más diseños…" -contesto Gustave, en camino hacia su laboratorio-

"pero…" -iba a decir Catherine-

"ahora no es para prevenir, es para defenderse, sobrevivir" -dijo Gustave-

-suspiro- "está bien…"

Gustave corrió a su laboratorio, no fue muy difícil ya que algunos diseños ya los tenía aprendidos de memoria…

Pasaron varias horas, Catherine estaba en la sala, viendo las noticias, Xavier estaba arriba tranquilizándose a si mismo y a Howard.

Volvió a sonar el timbre y Catherine atendió, eran Blu y Perla.

"Catherine… ¿Qué demonios está pasando?" -dijo Blu bastante preocupado-

"¿es verdad lo de las noticias?" -pregunto Perla-

"si, estamos entrando en guerra" -contesto Catherine con cierto miedo-

"¿Gustave? ¿Está bien?"

"si, volvieron a pedir diseños... para defensa"

"oh mierda esto es muy grave" -dijo Perla poniéndose las alas en las cienes-

Comenzaron a hablar en la sala, intentaban explicarse lo que estaba pasando…

"Charles, envía esto por el momento" -dijo Gustave, seleccionando algunos planos de vehículos y armas-

"claro, por cierto, un helicóptero esta aterrizando fuera señor" -dijo Charles-

Gustave no dijo nada y se dirigió a la puerta, justo cuando abrió, ahí estaban los dos agentes de la C.I.A a punto de tocar.

"¿Ahora qué?" -dijo Gustave algo antipático-

"el General Renner pide verlo" -dijo el agente-

"¿ahora?"

"si, ahora…"

-suspiro- "espérenme un momento"

P.G "¿puedo estar en mi casa aunque sea una noche?"

"¿Qué pasa ahora?" -pregunto Blu-

"un tal General Renner pide verme" -dijo Gustave-

"¡no quiero que salgas de nuevo!" -dijo Catherine-

"no tengo opción, la verdad no sé exactamente cuánto estaré fuera" -dijo Gustave-

Catherine, reflexiono un momento, comprendía que en una guerra no iba a haber muchos momentos tranquilos…

"cuídate por favor" -dijo Catherine casi regañando- "te amo"

"como los decimales de pi, no les ocultes nada a nuestros hijos" -dijo Gustave antes de dirigirse a la puerta- "Blu, trae a tus hijos, Han y Johan, cuídenlos por favor"

"Por supuesto"- dijeron ambos seguros-

"¡tenemos que irnos!" -dijo el agente-

Gustave, salió escoltado por estos agentes de la C.I.A hacia un helicóptero humano…

Los agentes, subieron al helicóptero con Gustave, luego emitieron un graznido afirmativo, el piloto lo interpreto y despego…

En la mansión…

"yo… iré por los chicos…" -dijo Perla-

"Estas segura" –dijo asustado Blu-

"tranquilo, volveré lo más rápido posible" -dijo Perla intentando tranquilizar a Blu-

Perla salió de la mansión, dejando solos a Blu y Catherine.

Se quedaron callados unos momentos, Catherine termino recargándose en su ala por el miedo y la preocupación.

"t… tranquila" -dijo Blu-

"¡NI SI QUIERA TU TE CREES ESO BLU!" -grito Catherine en un arranque de enojo-

"¡cálmate! Sé que estas preocupada, yo también lo estoy, pero no creo que nos ayude"- respondió blanco por el grito de Catherine-

-suspiro- "es que… no solo estoy preocupada, tengo miedo Blu, miedo de que le pase algo a mis hijos, a Gus, a mi o a ti… no estamos seguros, y eso me aterra"

"No te preocupes no nos pasara nada, te lo aseguro" – dijo Blu algo deprimido-

En Estados Unidos, un avión privado estaba aterrizando en un aeropuerto del estado del Colorado. Cuando este para, Gustave sale del avión con los agentes de la C.I.A.

"Por aquí" – dijo un agente, era otra águila calva mientras el otro era un águila arpía-

"El militar humano lo llevara"- dijo el águila arpía apuntando al militar con una jaula bien diseñada y una manta para ocultarla-

"wow, oye, para que la jaula y la manta"- dijo Gustave extrañado mirando la jaula-

"Es para que los medios no lo reconozcan…" – dijo el águila calva explicando, Gustave entendió-

"Ustedes sí que se preparan…" – dijo algo atónito-

"Vaya rápido, los rusos nos pueden hackear nuestros satélites, y lo que menos queremos es un ataque aquí en América"- dijo el águila calva llevando a Gustave rápidamente con el militar-

El humano se agacho estando cerca de él para saludarlo.

"Buenas tardes señor Hegewisch, soy el Capitán Hopper, lo llevaremos con el General" – dijo el Capitán Hopper estrechándole la mano con su garras mientras un UH-60 que los llevara prende sus motores – "¡Debe estar en la jaula, lo tapare con la manta, así no lo reconocerán para nada!"

Gustave asiente y entra a la jaula, el capitán le pone su manta y entra en el helicóptero. El Black Hawk despega en rumbo hacia un bunker militar.

"Control, aquí Perro Rabioso 2-4, estamos llevando al huevo al nido del águila" – dijo el piloto del helicóptero-

"_Copiado, Perro Rabioso… los littlebird están esperando su partida"- _respondió Control-

"10-4" – dijo el piloto ya en el aire y moviéndose hacia el bunker-

En otro estado de Estados Unidos, en La Crosse, Wisconsin. Un guacamayo Ararauna estaba regresando a su nido este empezó a buscar a su familia.

"¿Lanny, niños, donde están?" – dijo el guacamayo ararauna buscando a su familia hasta que encontró una guacamaya de su misma especie con 2 hijos y 2 hijas mirando la TV, este extrañado vuela con su familia –"Lanny, cuantas veces debo decirle que no vean el televisor del humano"-

El guacamayo quedo atónito ante la mirada de la familia que seguía mirando la TV-

"Hola"- dijo moviendo su ala frente a la de la guacamaya esta se distrae y ve a su esposo-

"Ah, Paco, m…mi amor… l…lo siento por no responderte, e…estábamos viendo las n…noticias…" – dijo algo miedosa por el momento-

"¿Qué ocurre?"- dijo Paco preocupado al ver la cara de su esposa, este mira la TV y mostraban como el coliseo romano estaba siendo destruido completamente, al igual que la torre de berlin, la iglesia de Notre Dame-

"Papa… ¿crees que vendrá una guerra y moriremos?" – dijo su hija con apenas 1 año de edad muy asustada-

"Tranquila… no les pasara nada, y cualquier cosa… vuelan a Canadá"- dijo Paco abrazando a su hija-

"Vuelan, porque vuelan, y tu amor"- dijo Lanny preocupándose por el dicho de Paco-

"Creo, que vendrán por mi"- dijo el algo deprimido, su esposa entendió lo que quiso decir su esposo, se le puso los ojos muy vidriosos y hecho llorar en el pecho de su esposo mientras él la abrazaba fuertemente-

De vuelta con el convoy aéreo, el Black Hawk seguía su rumbo hacia el bunker siendo escoltado por dos AH-6 LittleBird, y un AH-64 Apache, mientras dentro del Black Hawk iban hombres armados, dos minigun montadas en cualquier caso.

P.G."Esto sí es una escolta, no como la de Brasil"

"_Control, aquí Perro Rabioso 2-4, estamos aproximándonos al nido del águila"-_ dijo el piloto del UH-60-

"_10-4, Perro Rabioso, la pista esta clara, pueden aterrizar"-_ respondió control-

"_10-4, Control, estamos descendiendo hacia el helipuerto"- _dijo el piloto antes de bajar el helicóptero hacia el helipuerto de la base militar. En la base habían varios tipos de medios de prensa, sea humana, sea aviar, estos sacaban fotos, grababan como locos lo que estaba ocurriendo, estaban a metros del lugar de aterrizaje custodiados por fuerzas militares estadounidenses.

"Bien, estamos señor"- dijo el piloto mirando hacia atrás, dos soldados se movieron para cuidar el perímetro mientras el capitán se movió entremedio de los soldados llevando la jaula tapada, este entro caminando rápido al bunker.

Dentro de este caminaban solamente militares de las distintas ramas de las fuerzas armadas de los Estados Unidos, algunos del ejército con una banda que decía M.P.* se apartaban saludando al capitán por su rango. El capitán llega hasta una compuerta con una clave este paso una tarjeta y presiono los botones poniendo la clave secreta, la puerta abre llegando a otra que dejaba una compuerta con dos guardias de la M.P. con todo el equipamiento y carabinas m4 vigilando, el capitán se acerco a los soldados que lo dejara pasar, estos asintieron y abrieron la puerta. Adentro se encontraba un hombre viejo con bigote blanco, de mirada fría y seria, sentado en un escritorio, tenía una placa en este mueble que decía "General Rennel". Este vio al capitán entrar algo que le pareció inesperado de parte de su capitán.

-"Capitán, ¿Qué es lo que lo trae a mi oficina temporal?"- dijo el General dejando sus cosas que hacia-

"Lo siento señor, pero, creo que nuestros chicos… han encontrado…" –dijo el capitán poniendo la jaula tapada en el escritorio del general –"La razón de los ataques en Europa"

"Muestremelo"- dijo el general frio y serio-

"Enseguida"- dijo el capitán y saca la manta mostrando a Gustave que este estaba algo sorprendido al ver el general, este se sorprende poniendo los ojos de plato, pero vuelve a una postura seria mirando al capitán queriendo decir "¿Me estas tomando el pelo?"-

"Señor, este es la razón de la guerra"- dijo el capitán con la manta en la mano-

"Ja, no me mienta… ¿Quién trajo esta ave hasta aquí?- dijo el general ya burlándose-

"La C.I.A. Aviar, señor"- respondió el capitán-

"¿La C.I.A. Aviar? No es solo un par de pequeñas palomillas…"- dijo el general molesto-

"Pero señor, esas aves que insulta como palomas son las que apreciamos y adoramos"– dijo el capitán refiriéndose al águila calva-

"Que importa…" – dijo el general parándose de su escritorio-

"Señor, no mienten esta ave es lo que provoco todo…"- dijo el capitán tratando de convecer al general-

"Ah si, ¿Y por qué no le dicen a mi perro Bulldog que inicio la primera guerra mundial? ¿O qué el oso yogui inspiro a Hitler para matar a millones de personas?- dijo el general molesto y bromeando a la vez –"¿Cómo cree que este pajarito haya causado una posible tercera guerra mundial, eh?"

Gustave rodo los ojos y empezó a graznar para llamar la atención de los dos humanos, sobre todo del general, empezó a hablar por los subtítulos que decían lo que él hablaba – "Eh disculpe, pero este pajarito tiene más IQ en una pluma que tú en toda la cabeza"

Lo que dijo Gustave dejo atónito tanto al general que al mismo capitán, este entendió que Gustave ya era la carnada de la guerra, lo que hizo fue ponerse más serio y frio, se dirigió al capitán

"Quiero, que todos puedan tomar un ave, desde una águila hasta un tonto gorrión y los tenga para defender… y ese guacamayo, mándalo de nuevo a Brasil, no quiero que ataquen América por tenerlo aquí… entendido" – dijo el general hacia el capitán-

"Si señor…"- respondió el capitán, mientras el general salía de la oficina dejando solo al capitán y Gustave mirándose entre ellos sin saber que hacer-

Mientras en Rusia…

Las aves estaban atacando Moscú, mientras Viktor estaba con un grupo de aves en computadoras.

"Señor, señor"- dijo una ave viendo algo en el radar de un satélite –"Tengo al objetivo"- Refiriéndose a Gustave-

"Excelente, ¿Dónde se encuentra?"- dijo Viktor poniéndose atrás del ave-

"Un bosque en el centro de colorado, Estados Unidos"- respondió el ave-

"Entonces, ¿los gringos quieren jugar a la guerra otra vez?"- dijo con voz desafiante Viktor mientras ponía una sonrisa malvada –"Manda dos misiles a dos buenos objetivos… el monumento a Washington, y el World Trade Center One, en Nueva York, y veremos, si los amantes de la comida rápida pueden defenderse"

"Iniciando virus de hack en los misiles"- dijo un ave hackeando los misiles de los submarinos rusos…

* * *

**Wow, que viene**

**¡Violencia y más destrucción! :D**

**Bobby… bye y hasta la próxima…y dejen reviews!**

***Glosario:**

**P.E.M.: Pulso Electromagnético.**

**M. P.: Military Police (Policía Militar)**


	4. Hasta el águila calva le quitas su pluma

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Este es el capítulo 4 de nuestro Fic…**

**Ahora si empieza la verdadera guerra…**

**Gracias y por favor dejen review!**

* * *

El ave empezó a hackear la base de datos del submarino ruso.

"Señor, nos están hackeando nuevamente, el mismo ID… ¡están confirmando ataques sobre suelo norteamericano!- grito el marino del submarino-

"Trata de detener el ataque"- dijo el capitán del navío-

"Es inútil señor, tienen ya localizados el Monumento a Washington y el World Trade Center One"- dijo el marino sin saber qué hacer, al instante se abrieron las compuertas del submarino lanzando dos misiles –"¡Misiles enviados señor, es muy tarde!"

"Putos bicharracos con plumas"- dijo el capitán molesto a regañadientes-

En Rio, Gustave tuvo que volver a Brasil por órdenes del general, no se arriesgarían a un ataque por tener a Gustave en Estados Unidos.

Regresaron rápidamente a Gustave a su mansión…

"¿Gus? ¿Tan rápido?" -pregunto Blu extrañado-

"dijeron que no podía estar ahí, que no se arriesgarían a un ataque" -dijo Gustave- "además, aún faltan algunos diseños"

Gustave noto que Catherine estaba muy preocupada…

"Caty… ¿me ayudas? Para… terminar más rápido" -dijo Gustave-

"c… claro amor…" -dijo Catherine extrañada-

Ambos fueron al laboratorio, dejando a Blu y Perla solos con sus hijos…

Mientras en Estados Unidos…

El general estaba con unos soldados en una cámara de comunicaciones, donde tenían la mayor cantidad de elementos de rastreo, comunicación, mapas, etc.

"Señor hemos localizado dos misiles que se dirigen a nuestro país"- dijo un militar en la pantalla del radar mundial.

"¡Imposible, nos atacan por haber tenido al chico aquí!- grito el general furioso mirando una pantalla grande que mostraban los misiles acercándose rápidamente –"Objetivos soldado"

"Uno se dirige al monumento a Washington, otro al World Trade Center One, Nueva York" – respondió el soldado viendo la información de los misiles-

"¿Por qué siempre atacan a los World Trade Center? – dijo poniendo su mano en su frente desilusionado pero vuelve a tomar el control de la situación –"¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que impacten en suelo americano?"

El soldado empezó a sacar el tiempo de llegada –"Tenemos 5 minutos señor"

"Bien, preparen un misil, interceptaremos uno si Dios quiere"- dijo el general tomando una decisión drástica-

Mientras en Nueva York una nueva conferencia se estaba dando en ese instante.

"Señores, la guerra está empeorando" –dijo un ave ministro de Alemania-

"Los diseños de las armas, cuando estarán listas" – dijo otra ave Inglesa apuntando con su primaria en la mesa grande-

"El señor Gustave ya ha mandado los diseños por nuestra via secreta de correos, Detroit y las fabricas de armas han funcionado como nunca"- respondió el ministro de los EUA-

"Espermos que funcionen, debemos Defendernos de cualquier ataque posible"- dijo un ave ministro de Japón-

En la base militar humana. Pudieron lanzar dos misiles satisfactoriamente hacia los misiles que se aproximaban, los soldados miraban preocupados la pantalla, el general miraba pensativo y serio si lograría funcionar el plan

"Tiempo de llegada de los misiles 2 minutos, tiempo de choque, 30 segundos"- dijo el soldado mirando la información por su pantalla-

"10 segundos"

P.G. "Espero que funcione…"- dijo cerrando los ojos- "9"

"8" los misiles se acercaban a los que venían contrario

"7" "6" "5" "4" "3"

"2" el misil dio impacto a uno de los que iban a atacar mientras el otro paso de largo-

"Señor, le dimos a uno, y otro sigue su rumbo, tiempo de impacto 30 segundos"- dijo el soldado sin quitar la vista de la pantalla-

"¿Cuál le dimos?"- dijo el General poniéndose lado del soldado-

"Al… de Washington señor"- dijo el soldado dejando al General algo triste y desilusionado- "El de Nueva York sigue su rumbo"

"El misil impactara el World Trade Center, en 10 segundos"- dijo el soldado dando información sobre los misiles-

"Que nuestros familiares y hermanos nos perdonen" – dijo el general suspirando

En Nueva York la gente hacia su vida normal, congestiones por todos lados, gente caminando de un lado a otro

En un skate park unos jóvenes andaban grabando las maniobras de su amigo

"Vamos, salta más alto"- dijo el que andaba grabando el momento-

"¿Quieres que salte más alto? ¡Aquí voy!- dijo haciendo una pirueta en el aire, justo cuando hizo su pirueta un misil impacto contra la gran torre del World Trade Center One

"¡Oh Dios Mio!"- grito una mujer viendo la corporifica escena-

"¡Mierda, viste eso!"- dijo un amigo del grabador mientras este muestra como la explosión deja incendiándose el world trade center una vez más, algunas personas miraban la escena mientras otras huían del lugar tomando a sus hijos pequeños.

Mientras en Rio, Blu, Perla y sus hijos seguían en la sala

"aun no puedo creer que esto esté pasando" -dijo Tiago, recargando la frente en su ala-

"t.. tranquilízate, todo estará bien…" -dijo Bia con bastante miedo-

"¡¿TODO ESTARA BIEN?! ¡ESTAMOS EN UNA PUTA GUERRA MALDITA SEA!" -grito Carla que comenzaba a desesperarse- "¡Y NI SIQUIERA HAN ATACADO AMERICA!"

"¡CARLA CALLATE!" -grito Perla con miedo, con voz llorosa- "estaremos bien…" -dijo Perla comenzando a soltar unas lágrimas por el miedo y la desesperación-

"no llores, tú lo dijiste, estaremos bi…" -dijo Blu abrazando a Perla, pero fue interrumpido por el noticiero-

Mientras en el laboratorio…

Catherine estaba ayudando a Gustave a crear los planos, ahorraban mucho tiempo, pero Gustave lo hizo más que nada para estar con ella y tranquilizarla…

"¿cómo se lo están tomando nuestros hijos?" -pregunto Gustave-

"pues, no han salido de su habitación, Xavier ha estado hablando con Howard" -dijo Catherine-

"me alegro, ellos no tienen la culpa…" -dijo Gustave-

"nadie tiene la culpa" -dijo Catherine-

"yo sí, sin mi esos tipos tendrían ballestas" -contesto Gustave con culpa-

"pero no era tu intención cariño" -dijo Catherine intentando animar a Gustave- "Listo… ¿ves? Fue rápido" -dijo Catherine guardando el ultimo archivo-

Gustave sonrió, sentía cierto alivio por ya no tener la carga de los diseños.

"señor, creo que esto es relevante" -dijo Charles, antes de proyectar las noticias cerca de Gus y Caty-

"¡Hace solo unos momentos el World Trade Center One de Nueva York ha sido atacado por la misma forma que los acontecidos en varias partes de Europa! Desgraciadamente, esto confirma, que estamos ante una guerra" -dijo El reportero, mostrando las imágenes de fondo de la ciudad de Manhattan-

P.G "¡MIERDA!"

"ay no no no no" -dijo Gustave, caminando hacia la sala- "no no no ¡no puede ser!"

"¡¿Qué pasa?!" -pregunto Perla-

"¡es mi culpa todo es mi culpa!"

Blu se levantó y sacudió a Gustave de los hombros…

"¡tranquilo! No es tu culpa" -dijo Blu- "ya vimos lo de Nueva York" -dijo con algo de tristeza-

"¡¿ves?! ¡CALL OF DUTY MODERN WARFARE 3 SE HIZO REAL POR MI CULPA!" -grito Gustave, comenzando a decir cosas sin sentido por la preocupación-

"¡YA!" -grito Blu, antes de abofetear a Gustave- "Debes calmarte…."

Las aves que se habían reunido en la ONU tuvieron que ser evacuadas de la zona

"Señor, dijeron que empezaran a buscar aves para el ejercito"- dijo un ave con el ministro de EUA-

"Hay que hacerlo ahora mismo, o estaremos perdidos…"- dijo el ministro viendo como los bomberos y la policía de Nueva York se dirigían al lugar de los hechos-

"Las ultimas noticias, hemos confirmado que otro misil estaba en dirección hacia Washington, el ejercito de los Estados Unidos habían confirmado que el misil en dirección a Washington fue completamente destruido, algo que no tuvo la misma suerte Nueva York… el presidente Obama fue evacuado inmediatamente de la Casa Blanca al bunker presidencial en colorado… el ministro de defensa posiciono estado de alerta delta desde el Distrito de Columbia, hasta Massachusetts… no tenemos más informaciones de los lesionados o fallecidos, pero hasta ahora Nueva York suma una nueva fecha de dolor, el 9 de Noviembre de 2015…" – dijo un reportero del CNN-

Los helicópteros que habían sido hechos empezaron a buscar aves que puedan unirse al ejército, tomaban la mayoría a machos, sean adultos, o jóvenes dejando a sus familias o parejas.

En la noche, en Wisconsin…

Paco estaba descansando en el nido mientras leía un periódico de la prensa aviar, este hablaba que las aves estaban reclutando a todas las aves que pudieran defender al país, vio que buscaban por todos lados con un helicóptero UH-60. Silva siguió leyendo el periódico hasta que escucho un sonido de helicóptero, este se preocupo y no quiso salir, el sonido seguía hasta que tocaron su nido. Silva no quería salir hasta que decidió salir y se encontró con un águila calva con una mirada seria y una banda diciendo Policía Militar

"S…si, q….que q…quiere" – dijo asustadamente Paco, el águila le paso un panfleto que decía "¡Debes unirte ahora! Tienes que defender a tu país contra las fuerzas enemigas de la Rusia occidental" –"Pero… y… y mi familia"-

El águila solamente bajo la mirada –"Lo sentimos, pero son ordenes del gobierno y el ejercito… tiene 5 minutos"

El águila volvió al helicóptero que seguía prendido, este llevaba una vareada cantidad de aves, además que el helicóptero es conducido por uno con instrumentos adaptados a ave. Silva tuvo que despertar a su esposa e hijos.

"Cariño, porque nos despiertas a estas alturas de la noche" – dijo Lanny rascándose sus ojos hasta que reconoció el sonido del helicóptero esta vio como este transporte estaba esperando afuera del nido –"No, no no no no, ¡Por qué!"

Lanny se abalanzo sobre Paco abrazándolo fuertemente, este se lo devuelve. Sus hijos pequeños no sabían que estaba ocurriendo aunque era mejor que no supieran que su padre se iba a la guerra

"¡No quiero que me dejes! ¡Te Amo!" – dijo Lanny besando a su esposo y llorando mientras el otro devolvía todo lo que hacía-

"Volvere… te lo aseguro querida"- dijo Paco chocando su pico con su esposa, esta no creía lo que estaba pasando, Paco se dio vuelta para tratar de dar un último adiós a sus hijos-

El se puso con el primero, el más pequeño –"Will, mi pequeñín, quiero que seas un niño genial, y que protejas a tu madre todo lo que puedas hacer…"

"Si papi"- dijo Will terminando de abrazar a su padre, eso hacia qué Lanny se entristeciera aun mas, Paco siguió con su pequeña hija-

"Wendy, mi pequeña, quiero que seas lo más amigable con tu madre y tus hermanos, como siempre has sido… te quiero"-

"Yo también te quiero" – respondió su hija abrazándolo

"Mi Tina, quiero que cuides de tu hermana, y sigas siendo como eres en realidad… nunca cambies"

"Si papa"- respondió Tina abrazando a su padre-

"Y Kylie, quiero que protejas a toda la familia, que seas valiente y fuerte como yo… eres mi primer muchacho y buen protector… te quiero mucho" – dijo Paco mientras Kyle estaba llorando porque como era más grande él sabía que su padre se iba lejos y quizás no vuelva-

"¡Yo tambien Papaaa!" – grito Kyle explotando en llorar y abrazando fuerte a su padre.

Paco se termino de despedir de su familia y fue hacia el helicóptero que esperaba que se subiera él. El guacamayo se subió, hizo una última seña de despedida con su familia que se quedaba en su nido del árbol hasta perderla de vista, este se entristeció en dejar a su familia.

"¡No te preocupes, lo volverás a ver!"- grito un águila calva al lado de él, Paco quedo mirándolo –"¡Oh, mis modales, Hank O'Donnell!"

"¡Paco Silva Anderson, pero me dices "Pac"!"- grito Paco estrechando el ala con el águila calva (gritan por el sonido fuerte del helicóptero)-

"¡Un gusto!"- grito Hank conociendo al guacamayo-

El helicóptero siguió su rumbo a una base militar hecha por aves para la defensa del país

Mientras en Rio…

"¡Gus cálmate!" -dijo Blu dándole una última bofetada a Gustave- "de nada nos sirve alarmarnos"

"¡PERO TAMPOCO NOS SIRVE DE NADA ENGAÑARNOS!" -grito Carla, entrando en pánico-

"¡Por favor cállate hija que me va a dar un puto infarto si sigues con esto!" -grito Perla entre lágrimas de preocupación-

"A ver... Tranquilicémonos..." -dijo Catherine intentando estar tranquila- "no nos pasara nada..."

"¡MAMÁ! ¿YA VIERON LAS NOTICIAS?" -grito Howard, que estaba pálido por lo que significaba-

"¡ATACARON ESTADOS UNIDOS!" -dijo Xavier con el mismo miedo-

"T... Tranquilos, su madre tiene razón, todo estará bien" -dijo Gustave intentando calmarse-

"¡ESTAMOS EN UNA JODIDA GUERRA, ¿Y DICES QUE TODO VA A ESTAR BIEN?!" -grito Bia entrando en histeria-

"¡hija!" -exclamo Blu- "¡Tal vez no salgamos bien librados! ¡Pero saldremos de esta!"

"Eso no tranquiliza a nadie…" -dijo Tiago-

"Oh Dios… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?" -dijo Xavier, que estaba bastante estresado-

"¡SOY DEMASIADO HERMOSA Y JOVEN PARA MORIR!" -grito Carla que no aguanto el miedo-

"¡TRANQUILICENSE JODER!" -grito Gustave- "¡todos nos estamos cagando de miedo! ¡Pero no lo expresen ¿sí?! Blu tienen razón, saldremos de esta…"

-suspiro- "está bien…" -contesto Xavier comenzando a respirar profundamente-

"exacto, respiremos profundamente… ¡como si no estuviéramos en guerra!" -dijo Catherine entrando en histeria-

Mientras...

El Helicóptero donde iban Paco y Hank, estaba aterrizando en la base militar humana, esta base tenía una cosa diferente que las otras, tenía en un lado todas las aves formadas, ya la mayoría con traje militar, con gorra del ejercito. Paco fue con las otras aves que llegaron con él, a todos los nuevos le pasaron su traje.

"Bienvenido al ejercito"- dijo una guacamaya guiñándole un ojo a Paco-

"Gracias" – dijo Paco recibiendo el traje y yendo a un lugar para ponérselo-

P.P "No sabe que soy casado"

Paco, Hank y las aves que llegaron en su helicóptero ya estaban en formación para un entrenamiento rápido.

"Bien gusanos, como saben el país fue atacado recientemente por el estallido de la guerra, las últimas informaciones, Inglaterra está resistiendo muy bien el ataque… algo que debemos hacer nosotros antes de que algunos los traslademos hacia el continente europeo para terminar con Viktor y su imperio del terror" – dijo un águila gris enfrente de los soldados –"Como saben, hasta el águila calva le pueden quitar sus plumas fácilmente"

Lo dicho del instructor Paco le quito unas plumas a Hank –"¡Ouch, Oye!"- grito quejándose-

"Tiene razón"- dijo Paco burlándose regresando a su posición original-

El águila rodo sus ojos y prosiguió –"Todos ustedes se dispondrán a un duro y rápido entrenamiento militar antes de ser llevados y entrar en el campo de batalla"

"Primeramente deberán hacer lo más simple. Correr, hacer lagartijas, trepar las redes"

Las aves trotaban en fila cantando canciones militares, Paco solamente trotaba. En las largartijas unos ni podían su peso, Hank las hacia mal, mientras Paco ya llevaba 50 contadas. Finalmente en las cuerdas para trepar usaron unas botas especiales de aves, sin las garras, algunas se enredaban entre las cuerdas mientras otras no podían subir, Hank costando pudo pasar la red con ayuda de Paco.

"Bien, ahora, en una batalla no eres nada sin un rifle… tomen el rifle y dispárenle a los mayores objetivos en su mesa" – dijo el instructor paseándose detrás de los soldados disparando a los objetivos de la mesa, estos usaban m16a2 (las mismas que usaron las aves del principio).

Algunas aves disparaban al blanco haciéndole un daño menor, otras eran buenas con el rifle, otras pésimas, Hank estaba disparando a todos los objetivos posibles quebrando a todos los que pudo, mientras Paco le daba a los más pequeños con su rifle.

P.H. "Como ese guacamayo puede darle a esos objetivos pequeños mientras yo no"

Silva acabo con todos los objetivos pequeños terminando con los grandes, algo que dejo interesado a un águila calva que monitoreaba el entrenamiento, esta se dirigió a un gallo grande castellano.

"Teniente, ¿es de su escuadrón?"- dijo el águila hacia el gallo-

"Sí, señor… es de mi escuadrón"- dijo el Teniente-

"lo tendré en cuenta para cualquier situación Teniente Sanderson, debe de darle un rifle francotirador al parecer…" – dijo el águila refiriéndose a Silva-

"Entendido señor"- dijo Sanderson antes de salir de una torre-

"Bien, ahora después de haber hecho el pequeño entrenamiento de examen, ahora los mandaremos a sus diferentes escuadrones" – dijo el instructor mientras unos aviones C-17 ya despegaban –"después harán una prueba con su Teniente de escuadrón"

Las aves empezaron a angustiarse, ya que después de este último entrenamiento los mandarían al campo de batalla

"Compañía Libertad, con Libertad 2-1 y Libertad 4-2, los siguientes nombres"- dijo el instructor antes de dar los nombres de las aves que iban a los escuadrones diferentes-

"¿En cuál escuadrón estas tú?" – Pregunto Hank hacia Paco-

"Trueno 2-1"- respondió Paco-

"Ja, que gracioso, estamos en el mismo escuadrón"- dijo Hank alegre-

"Trueno 2-1 y Trueno 3-2" – dijo el instructor, Hank y Paco fueron con otras aves con los respectivos Tenientes-

"Bien, antes que nada, me llamo George Sanderson… y seré su teniente hasta el término de esta inútil guerra"- dijo Sanderson con tono serio –"Tendremos un entrenamiento previo antes de que nos trasladen nuevamente a Iraq… al parecer nuestros amigos rusos con algo de ayuda pudieron invadir ese país…"

Paco quedo blanco ante el dicho del teniente –"Perdone señor, ¿Iraq?... no es muy distante…-

"Lo sé cabo Silva, pero fue lo que nos enviaron a hacer con otros escuadrones de la fuerza aérea y marines… no somos más que un costal de plumas recibiendo ordenes antes de bañarnos en nuestra propia sangre…"- respondió Sanderson aún serio – "Bien, haremos un entrenamiento de la toma de un establecimiento, vamos"

El escuadrón se dirigió a una casa hecha de hormigón con techo de fibras de lata, estos tomaron los rifles M16a2 antes de empezar el entrenamiento

"Bien escuadrón… ¡Vamos!"- grito Sanderson y el escuadrón entero fue hacia dentro de la casa para inspeccionarla, antes la puerta estaba cerrada -"O'Donnell, puerta"

"Enseguida"- dijo Hank antes de patear con fuerza la puerta.

"Flashbang" – dijo otro soldado tirando un artefacto (no era uno real, ya que es simulación)-

El escuadrón entro al complejo-

"Habitación de la derecha, limpio"- dijo Paco yendo a la habitación-

"Habitacion de la izquierda, limpio"

"Sigan"- dijo Sanderson entrando a la vivienda, los demás entraron más profundo en el establecimiento-

Paco con Hank entraron a una habitación donde dos carteles aparecieron repentinamente, Hank asustado empezó a disparar rápidamente mientras Paco disparo dos disparos seguros en la cabeza y pecho del enemigo

"¡Dos Tangos abajo!"- grito Paco para que lo escuchen-

"¡Aquí Igual!"- grito otro soldado-

"¡Tango Abajo!"

El escuadrón siguió limpiando la casa dejándola sin "insurgentes", estos al terminar se juntaron en el centro con el Teniente

"Bien soldados, muchachos… el entrenamiento estuvo bien, pero esto no fue lo real…" – dijo el Teniente mientras las aves estaban mirando asustados, otros serios con sudor por el nerviosismo, otros blancos porque van a ir a la verdadera guerra –"Ahora vendrá lo real… y que ustedes sean los mejores, y que ayuden a cualquiera que fuera herido, todos somos un solo ejercito y nos ayudamos unos a otros… entendido"

"¡SI SEÑOR!"- gritaron los soldados al mismo tiempo-

"Bien, los espero en el punto de despegue"- respondió Sanderson retirándose del lugar-

Pasaron los segundos antes del traslado…

Paco y Hank estaban yendo con unos bolsos bien pesados, traían unas M4 portando, Paco la tenía con una mira holográfica, mientras Hank la tenía con una mira Red dot Scope con un lanzagranadas m203. Ambos se dirigían al avión C-17 donde metían tanques M1A2 Abrams, Humvees, MRAP y Strykers, los soldados subían igualmente al avión.

"Bien, aquí estamos"- dijo Hank empezando a tomar con humor el momento-

"Sip"- dijo Paco tomándolo para bien-

"Pac y Hank, yendo a la súper Batalla"- dijo Hank

"A un país muy lejano"- respondió Paco-

"Si, pero como nosotros sabemos, los rangers lideramos"- dijo Hank empujando a Paco para que se sienta bien –"Además, saldremos bien de esta"

"Eso espero"- dijo Paco antes de que llegaran con el Teniente que estaba en la puerta justo como lo había dicho-

"Buenas noches… ¿preparados ustedes para la fiesta?" –dijo Sanderson animando a los dos soldados, Hank asintió sacando una sonrisa mientras Paco no sabía si responder –"Entren al avión, será un largo viaje"

Paco y Hank entraron al avión para trasladarse, adentro había una gran cantidad de aves militares donde iban hacia al mismo lugar, los dos encontraron un espacio para dos donde se sentaron.

Después de esperar unos minutos, el avión cierra sus compuertas y se prepara para despegar

"Torre, aquí Papá Pájaro 1-3, pidiendo permiso para despegar"- dijo el piloto del avión mientras se ponía en posición para despegue-

"_Papá Pájaro, tiene permiso concedido"- _respondió la Torre de Control

El piloto puso sus alas en el acelerador. El avión acelero hasta despegar del piso completamente dejando atrás suelo Estadounidense y dirigiéndose a Iraq.

P.P. "Ahora si los extraño mas"

Mientras en una sala de comunicaciones aviar…

"Señor el avión a Iraq despego hace unos instantes"- dijo un ave mirando el radar-

"Excelente… ahora como van los vuelos a Europa"- dijo un águila calva, la misma que hablo con Sanderson-

"Señor, nuestras fuerzas van de excelente forma para dar una batalla contra los rusos"- dijo el ave-

"Bien…"- dijo antes de recibir un llamado, este contesta –"Thompson"

"_General, un par de aves de la división ira a hacer un trabajo a Kazajistán…"-_ dijo un ave detrás del fono-

"Excelente, mientras ellos nos traigan información de esa base podremos ver quién es ese tal Viktor, y quien está detrás de él"- dijo el General-

"_Exacto señor… hasta ahora hemos reunido en su país algunos grupos de Rusia, Alemania, Republica Checa, además que Corea del Sur, Japón y Australia también se han unido…"-_ dijo el ave

"Los ingleses también han hecho sus ejércitos, al igual que la SAS del Reino Unido"- dijo el General-

"_Ahora, espero que la misión de los dos haga frutos…"-_ dijo el ave con voz seria-

"Eso espero…"- dijo el General pensativo y serio a la vez-

* * *

**Aquí termina este capítulo…**

**La guerra ha comenzado ¿saben lo que significa? ¡VIOLENCIAAAAA!**

**Bueno, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir…**

**Gracias y por favor dejen review!**


	5. Juego de Equipo

**megaleo444: Si lees mi primer Fic Hora de entrar encontraras muchos personajes ocupados en este fic ;)**

**Bueno aquí empieza el capitulo, ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

El avión C-17 después de un largo viaje volando, llego a la mañana a una base militar que recién andaba siendo levantada, esta base estaba hecha solamente por aves. Los vehículos que ya habían sido bajados andaban por la base, habían aviones parqueados, tanques siendo revisados, algunas aves seguían haciendo entrenamiento de rifles. Las aves del avión habían llegado del largo viaje desde Estados Unidos para combatir en Iraq.

-Bienvenidos a Iraq, tierra del desierto, de Bagdad, el único país donde invadimos sin razón…- dijo Sanderson saliendo del avión mientras todos los soldados salían igualmente, había un sol brillante, ninguna nube en el cielo –"Ahora, todos vayan a prepararse, o a entrenar… que será un día sangriento"

Paco fue a las barracas del lugar, Hank entro en el mismo lugar, y un guacamayo rojo medio joven, entre los 10 a 11 años entro con ellos…

"Hola… ¿Cómo te llamas?" – pregunto Hank, el guacamayo estaba algo tímido-

"A… Anthony…"- respondió algo tímido-

"Paco Sliva, pero me llamas Pac"- dijo Paco estrechándole el ala al joven, este tímidamente estrecho su ala-

"Hank O'Donnell"- dijo Hank estrechando su ala con el muchacho-

"Y bien, ¿de dónde vienes hijo?"- pregunto curiosamente Paco sentándose en una especie de cama-

"A…Atlanta… Georgia… m… mi familia vive ahí"- dijo Anthony aun tímido-

"¿Eres de la Trueno 2-1?"- pregunto Hank, el guacamayo asintió-

"Bien, estarás bien hijo… yo también tuve que dejar a mi familia… estarás bien si estas con el grupo"- dijo Paco tratando de calmar a Anthony, este le puso un poco de confianza a Paco y se empezó a dejar sus cosas-

Afuera, algunas aves conversaban entre ellas, otras disparaban sus armas, otros revisaban los vehículos. Algunos helicópteros UH-60 con los AH-64 pasaban volando hacia el campo de batalla.

Adentro de la zona de comunicaciones se encontraba Sanderson con el comandante y encargado de la misión

"¿Entonces, ese pueblo los rebeldes lo tomaron?"- pregunto Sanderson al comandante-

"Si… la totalidad de ese pueblo… nadie puede entrar o salir…"- dijo el comandante-

"¿Cuál es la importancia de tener a ese pueblo aislado?"- pregunto Sanderson extrañado-

"Es un pueblo hecho por las aves de este país"- respondió el comandante dejando con ojos de plato a Sanderson –"Y al parecer debajo de este pueblo contiene petróleo"

"Ja, entonces por eso las misiones de limpieza"- dijo burlándose Sanderson – "Pero es extraño que haya en un país un pueblo de aves…"

"Además que decir que ese pueblo fue financiado por el mismísimo Gustave Hegewisch"- dijo el comandante haciendo tono de ironía-

"¿Coincidencia?"- pregunto Sanderson extrañado-

"No lo sé…" – dijo el comandante sin saber- "Tenemos ahora mismo unos escuadrones en el pueblo…"

"Bien, estaremos listos cuando lo ordene señor"- dijo Sanderson saliendo del complejo de comunicaciones-

Las aves seguían su rutina. Mientras Paco, Hank con el muchacho Anthony andaban mirando la base mientras trataban de conocerse más, Anthony tomo más confianza con Paco y Hank

"Entonces, ¿Tú eres de Colorado y tú de Wisconsin?"- pregunto Anthony a Paco y a Hank

"Sí, soy de Denver… bonita ciudad, en especial cuando nieva"- dijo Hank recordando su hogar-

"Yo soy de La Crosse, una ciudad cercana a Minnesota…"- dijo Paco sin decir mucho-

"Ah ok, y sus familias… ¿Hank tú no tienes a nadie?"- pregunto Anthony hacia Hank-

"Bueno, sigo viviendo solo…"- respondió Hank-

"¿Eres virgen?"- pregunto un poco más curioso Anthony sorprendiendo a Paco por la pregunta-

"Bueno yo"- empezó Hank a tener nerviosismo-

P.H. "No le digas que lo hiciste con tu hermana"

"Lo hice con una chica hermosa"-

P.H. "Pero que inteligente eres, ten, te doy un dólar y cómprate algo bueno cerebro"

"Ah sí… ¿y cómo era?"- pregunto aun más curioso Anthony dejando aun más impresionado a Paco-

"Eh bueno… era parecida a mi"- respondió Hank-

P.H. "Idiota, no le digas eso"

"Parecida a ti… enserio, no era tu hermana"- dijo Anthony-

"No, no, no nono"- dijo algo histérico Hank ante el dicho de Anthony-

"¿Lo hiciste con tu hermana?"- pregunto confundido Paco-

Dicho eso unas aves que escucharon empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

P.H. "Bien hecho, pedazo de idiota"

En ese instante un grupo de Humvees llegaban rápidamente a una zona amplia, algunos tenían hoyos de balas, sus vidrios algo quebrados, algunos de esos vidrios tenían sangre espesa esparcida. Una alarma empezó a sonar rápidamente.

"¡Vamos, la compañía Echo volvió de la misión… traen heridos!"- grito un soldado corriendo hacia los vehículos-

"Vivieron un infierno…"- dijo Anthony algo preocupado al ver como bajaban a un águila ya fallecida llena de hoyos en su cuerpo, sin decir que estaba entera roja por la sangre que salto-

"Todos saquen a los heridos rápido"- dijo el comandante llegando al lugar de los hechos-

Los helicópteros empezaron a volar rápidamente, Paco veía algo preocupado la escena si le pasa eso a su compañía, a sus nuevos amigos, o a él

"Compañía Trueno, hay que movilizarnos"- grito Sanderson moviéndose –"Tenemos el orgullo de llevar al comandante de la misión, vamos"

Lo dicho por el teniente dejó blanco tanto a Anthony, como a Paco y Hank, esta vez si iban a la guerra

Después de unos minutos, un gran convoy de Jeeps, Tanquetas, un puente mecano y unos dos tanques iban hacia el pueblo

"Bien, la compañía Trueno se está movilizando"- dijo un soldado por la radio-

"Copiado, compañía Trueno yendo al objetivo…"- respondió una voz femenina por la radio-

"Queremos los datos en los siguientes puntos, 2, 2, 6, 5, 1, 0" – dijo otra voz masculina-

"_Somos la fuerza militar de aves más poderosa en toda la historia mundial, capaz de dar la batalla a Viktor y sus fuerzas rusas. Su pelea es también la nuestra. No podemos darte la libertad, pero podemos asegurarte una. Gracias a Hegewisch, hemos podido fabricar rifles de asalto y carabinas M4 o SCAR, Tanques M1A2, Strykers IFV, así como Apaches y Black Hawks. Aprender a usar las armas de la guerra moderna da la opción de dejar a la gente la paz y prosperidad, o la muerte segura. No interesa quien tenga el rifle más grande, sino quien lo esté usando. Es tiempo de héroes, es tiempo de leyendas… La historia se escribe mediante las victorias. Es tiempo de trabajar…"_

Una batalla habia empezado, la compañía Trueno estaba a punto de entrar pero un puente había sido destruido siendo unas de las entradas al pueblo siendo aislado. La compañía fue obligada a bajar de sus vehículos y empezar a disparar contra la insurgencia del otro lado del río. Anthony habia quedado algo aturdido después de que llegara una granada cerca de él

"Vamos Anthony, los rangers lideran, vamos"- dijo Silva levantando a Anthony, este toma su m4 para dirigirse a la batalla-

"¡Hay que mandar al wolverine para construir el puente! ¡llámalo ahora mismo!" – grito Sanderson ante todo el ruido de la batalla mientras un m1128 Stryker le disparaba a un BMP-2 al otro lado del río destruyéndolo-

"Overlord, Overlord, aquí Trueno 2-1 necesitamos apoyo del m104, ahora mismo" – dijo Hank por la radio-

"_Trueno 2-1, aquí overlord, el m104 wolverine se está moviendo hacia su posición, E.T.A. 5 minutos"- _dijo el overlord, la central de los estados unidos-

Paco y Anthony se dirigían al sitio mientras a un halcón le llego una explosión frente a él aniquilándolo al instante

"¡Ave herida!"- grito un soldado mirando al caído-

Paco y Anthony llegaron donde estaba Sanderson y Hank. Tanto Anthony como Paco empezaron a disparar contra los insurgentes.

"¡Pac, hostiles a las 12!"- grito Hank viendo al frente donde estaban los enemigos-

"¡Los tengo!"- respondió Paco antes de disparar su carabina m4 contra unos 10 insurgentes matándolos-

"Recargando, cúbranme"- grito Anthony al cubrirse mientras recargaba-

Unos Ah-64 pasaban disparando los techos de algunas edificaciones mayores, matando a los que estaban en el techo, algunos les disparaban con sus RPG-7 tratando de darle. De repente en el puente, una camioneta modificada llego a interrumpir el camino.

"¡Tactical, en el puente!"- grito Paco al ver la camioneta-

"¡Niño, Hank, usen sus lanzagranadas!"- grito dando una orden Sanderson-

"¡Después de ti Hank!"- grito Anthony, Hank dispara su lanzagranadas al vehiculo seguido por Anthony, la camioneta exploto cayendo al río mientras las aves que estaban en ella fueron aniquiladas. Las aves insurgentes empezaron a retirase cuando el M104 Wolverine llego para hacer el puente

"¡Se retiran, sigan disparando!"- grito Sanderson, todos siguieron diparando hasta que los insurgentes se fueron. El wolverine acabo de hacer el puente para que pasaran –"Bien, todos atrás y diríjanse a los humvees"

Algunos soldados estaban siendo atendidos por los médicos ya que habían sido heridos por bala o una explosión cercana. Paco con Hank y Anthony fueron a los humvees que habían llegado para transportar a los soldados, Sanderson entro en el que está delante de los 3

"Silva, en la torreta"- dijo Hank, Paco asintiendo se pone en la torreta. Paco tira la palanca para dejar preparada la calibre 50. –"Bien, moviéndose"-

Los Humvees se movieron justo después de que el wolverine hiciera el puente de emergencia. Entraron al pueblo, empezaba a haber polvo por las explosiones que provocaron los apaches por sus misiles, ningún pueblerino se hacia salir, solamente se trasladaban aves y vehículos militares haciendo al pueblo un pueblo fantasma.

"Vaya, esta todo muerto aquí"- dijo en voz baja el conductor mientras seguía a otros dos humvee-

"Si…" – dijo Hank mirando hacia los lados-

La patrulla de 4 humvees se metió en un callejón pequeño, había algunos autos antiguos estacionados, de repente unas aves que al ver los jeeps militares acercándose solamente corrieron a esconderse.

"_A las 12, posible guerrilla, manténgale un ojo"-_ dijo Sanderson por la radio al notar unas aves de la insurgencia viéndolos, los soldados en las torretas fueron cada uno apuntando a las aves en forma que hacen un movimiento en falso morirían, los guerrilleros no hicieron nada.

Los humvees estaban acercándose a una zona abierta del pueblo, antes de llegar sonaron unos disparos y unas balas chocando en la armadura del humvee.

"¡¿Dónde rayos, están?! ¿Los ves?"- grito Hank al sentir los disparos-

"¡No lo se!"- grito el conductor-

"_¡En el techo!"- _grito Sanderson al ver los insurgentes en el techo _–"Abran fuego"_

Las aves de las torretas empezaron a abrir fuego contra los insurgentes, estos disparaban igual contra los humvees

"_¡RPG!"- _grito un soldado al ver un insurgente con una rpg en las alas y dispararle al primer humvee-

"_¡Bajaron a un vehiculo, emboscada!"-_ grito otro soldado al ver la explosión del primer humvee-

"_¡Salgamos de aquí, vámonos, vámonos!"- _grito Sanderson antes de que su humvee rodeara el que fue destruido mientras algunos soldados salian del humvee destruido mientras se quemaban y se quejaban por el dolor que le producía-

Los 3 humvees que quedaron salieron rápidamente de la zona de conflicto y entraron a otro callejón mientras los insurgentes disparaban a los americanos.

"¡Mueran gringos!"- grito uno disparando una AK-47 hacia los humvees, pero Paco lo vio y le dispara su cal. 50. Haciendo que le salpicara la sangre y perdiera sus piernas por el grueso calibre de la arma-

Los vehículos siguieron su rumbo-

"_A la izquierda"-_ dijo Sanderson al ver una oleada de insurgentes yendo al pequeño convoy-

"AAAAAAh"- grito Paco disparando su calibre 50 matando algunos insurgentes que venían hacia ellos-

"_Otra izquierda mas"- _dijo Sanderson cuando su humvee se movió hacia la izquierda-

Cuando el humvee de Paco, Hank y Anthony iba a doblar una camioneta táctica se puso en frente de ellos haciendo que la choquen

"¡Pac, disparales!" – grito Hank al ver los insurgentes en la camioneta, Paco rápidamente disparo a quemarropa a los ocupantes de la camioneta después de darse vuelta por la fuerza que ejercía el humvee. Los jeeps seguían su rumbo rápidamente hasta que en una parte habían demasiados insurgentes en los techos, uno portaba una RPG-

"¡RPG!"- grito Hank al ver que el cohete fue directo hacia ellos, el condutor alcanzo a esquivar el misil pero un auto que estaba estacionado lo aplasto volcando de lado tirando a Paco afuera del humvee-

"¡Todos afuera!"- grito Sanderson mientras bajaba y disparaba contra los insurgentes con su M4A1, los otros soldados al igual trataban de mantener fuego contra los disparos de los insurgentes, los solados se metieron a una casa cercana que estaba abierta-

Hank, Anthony y el conductor pudieron salir y correr a la casa, pero la mala suerte para el conductor le llego una bala en el cogote empezando a tener problemas de respiración

"¡Mierda!"- grito Hank al ver al conductor que era una paloma tirado en el piso, este volvió-

"¡¿Qué haces?!"- grito Anthony al ver la actuación de Hank-

"No se deja un ave atrás"- dijo Hank tomando de los hombros a la paloma, mientras los otros disparaban haciendo fuego de apoyo para que Hank entre con la paloma –"Medico"

"Voy a morir, voy a morir"- dijo la paloma agonizando en un rincón donde lo dejaron mientras un cuervo con una cruz roja llegaba-

"No se preocupe no va a morir… no morirá"- dijo el medico al llegar con él. La paloma empezaba a salirle sangre por el pico mientras empezaba a sentir miedo y respirar con dificultad –"Tranquilícese, todo va estar bien"

"No me deje morir por favor"- dijo la paloma agarrando la ala del médico, mientras Anthony veía con amargura el momento donde como es una guerra real mientras Paco seguía disparando hacia los enemigos –"No… me… deje…. Morir…."

"Tranquilo"- dijo Hank sosteniéndolo-

"D… d… di… diga…. diga….le a…. a… a… m… mi… f… f… f… fa… fa…. Fam… fam… famil… lia, q… q… que… l… lo…. Los… a… a… a… am… mo… m… m… mu"- dijo la paloma empezándose a ahogar con su sangre mientras trataba de hablar tartamudeando –"mu… mu… muuu… chooo…."-

"Murió…"- dijo el Médico cerrando sus ojos, algo que hizo enojar a Hank golpeando la pared-

"¡Mierda sus madres!"- grito Anthony enojado y disparo con rabia contra los insurgentes matando unos 10, 4 con su lanzagranadas y rematando unos 3 –"¡AAAAAAH, sufran cobardes!"

"Anthony… tranquilo viejo"- dijo Silva al lado de él-

"Bien, no podemos quedarnos aquí, hay que Salir de aquí…" – dijo Sanderson encontrando una escalera-

"Sliva, flashbang"- dijo Sanderson-

"Enseguida" – dijo Paco antes de tirar una flashbang en un segundo piso, donde se escucharon diferentes voces gritando antes que explotara, al explotar subieron al instante, Paco encontró a dos que estaban mal por el flash de la granada, disparo a fuego seguro a los dos insurgentes matándolos –"Dos tangos abajo"

Sanderson mato a un último que está escondido hasta llegar a otro lugar amplio, al frente habia un gran complejo, decía en islámico "escuela"

"Trueno 3-2, aquí 2-1, ¿me escuchan?"- dijo Sanderson por la radio-

"¡Trueno 3-2, hemos sido emboscados cof cof, nos tienen expuestos!" – dijo un ave acelerada mientras de ambiente se escuchaba disparos por doquier-

"no se preocupen Trueno 3-2, iremos hacia alla…"- dijo Sanderson antes de quitar el ala de la radio –"Overlord, donde tienen retenido al escuadron 3-2"- pregunto por la radio-

"Trueno 3-2 esta cruzando esa escuela en el frente de ustedes"- respondió Overlord-

"Bien… ¡todos, ahora necesitamos fuego de apoyo, y crucen hacia la escuela!"- dijo Sanderson antes de salir un poco hacia afuera para empezar a disparar contra la escuela donde tenían hartos insurgentes adentro –"Bien, corran, corran, corran"

Al decir esto Paco con Anthony seguidos por Hank fueron corriendo mientras las balas le daban cerca de ellos en el piso, ellos llegaron a la puerta. Paco se fue corriendo con un azulejo hacia la entrada, disparaban mientras corrían para mantener presión contra los enemigos. Después fueron el médico con otro soldado hacia la escuela hasta que Sanderson fue el ultimo en llegar. Esperaron en la puerta que estaba cerrada, hasta que abre saliendo un insurgente para matar a los soldados pero fue tomado por Hank que le empezó a pegar en la cara sacándole sangre y dejándolo aturdido, este termina tirándolo al piso y Paco le dispara dos disparos para matarlo y Anthony uno para rematar

"Adentro"- dijo Sanderson antes que todos entraran en la escuela- "Enemigos adentro, abran fuego"

Adentro de la escuela estaba bien destruida y algunos enemigos habían adentro esperándolos, estos abrieron fuego, los soldados pudieron darle a todas las aves que le esperaban.

"Sigan adelante, muévanse"- dijo Sanderson, los soldados subieron por las escaleras hasta encontrarse en el segundo piso, encontraron a los insurgentes mirando hacia afuera. Anthony disparo su m203 dejando un buen daño además de matar a los insurgentes. Llegaron hasta una esquina, donde Sanderson saca una granada-

"Afuera Frag"- dijo Sanderson tirando una granada explotando contra los insurgentes restantes –"Vamos"

Anthony y Paco fueron por adelante en el pasillo mientras disparaban contra otras aves que trataban de parar su avance, Anthony entra a una sala donde dispara a los insurgentes adentro.

"Que grandioso día para volver a aprender historia"- dijo Anthony entrando a la sala-

"Claro"- dijo Paco pasando por afuera de esta-

"Disparen, están escapando"- dijo Sanderson viendo a los enemigo escapar. Los soldados dispararon para dejar abajo a todos los insurgentes-

Antes de salir vieron algunas aves escapando del lugar, estos dispararon contra las aves que escapaban dejando limpio el camino. Los americanos siguieron su rumbo

"Overlord, aquí Trueno 2-1, cruzamos la escuela, ahora donde está el escuadrón"- dijo Sanderson por la radio-

"_Trueno 2-1, el escuadrón esta al pasar la calle derecho, hasta llegar a una especie de feria… cambio"- _respondió Overlord-

"10-4, Overlord"- dijo Sanderson –"Vamos ahí que encontrarnos con ese escuadrón, moveos"

El escuadrón siguió moviéndose por la calle del pueblo, hasta encontrarse con un grupo de 10 insurgentes escapando

"Abran fuego"- grito Sandeson antes de que el escuadrón entero disparaban contra el grupo matando a 7 insurgentes –"Adentro del taller, sigan disparando"

Paco entro disparando a uno contra la cabeza mientras los otros llegaron a una especie de feria, donde llegaron otros soldados apuntando haciendo que estos tiraran sus armas y levantando las alas

"Alto el fuego, alto el fuego, es la Trueno 3-2" – dijo Sanderson haciendo que el escuadrón dejara de disparar-

"Vayan afuera, el comandante los espera"- dijo un soldado tomando al insurgente y tirándolo al piso quedando arriba de él apuntándolo con la m4-

"Bien, hacia allá vamos"- dijo Sanderson, siguieron por un pasillo hasta encontrar al comandante entremedio de un gran convoy de tanques, humvee y un Littlebird esperándolo-

"Señor la Trueno 2-1"- dijo un soldado-

"Bien hecho limpiando Teniente, ahora me deja prestar su soldado con la división, lo han mirado desde su entrenamiento"- dijo el comandante mirando a Paco-

"Si señor, puede hacerlo"- dijo Sandeson-

"Bien… ven hijo, un tal Robertson quiere hablarte"- dijo el comandante llevando a Paco al helicóptero dejando el pueblo y llevándolo a un submarino-

Mientras en el submarino, Paco y el comandante miraban una pantalla

"_A quien veo"- dijo Paco mirando unas fotos de viktor-_

"_El ave mas temida por el mundo"- dijo una voz en off- "Viktor Komarov, es el líder del ejercito rojo plumífero. Ataco la totalidad de Europa y una parte de Estados Unidos"-_

"_Y usted, ¿Quién rayos es usted?"- pregunto extrañado Paco-_

"_Soy el General de la división, Roger Robertson"- dijo mientras una foto de un guacamayo Rojo (como Felipe) aparece en la pantalla-_

"_Bien, y porque me eligieron a mí y no a mis compañeros"- dijo Silva mirando aun la pantalla-_

"_Te hemos visto, fuiste una alta calificación en los entrenamiento, además de la misión de limpieza en Iraq…"- respondo Robertson-_

"_Bien, entonces creo que me entro"- dijo Paco algo confiado-_

"_Entonces, bienvenido a la división… capitán Silva…"- dijo Robertson algo alegre-_

* * *

**UUUUUU, LO BUENO EMPEZÓ…**

**¡QUE OCURRIRÁ DESPUÉS!**

**Hasta la próxima a todos, Bobby afuera, ¡Bye!**


	6. Reclutamiento a la División

**¡Hola a todos de nuevo!**

**Aquí está el capítulo 6 de este Fic...**

**No tengo mucho más que decir.**

**¡Gracias y disfruten!**

* * *

Paco seguía su rumbo en el submarino

Mientras en Rio...

Estaba amaneciendo en Rio de Janeiro, ambas familias habían intentado dormir tranquilos a pesar de la grave situación, intentaban distraerse conversando mientras esperaban noticias...

Terminaron en un silencio incómodo durante la cena...

"¡AAAHHH YA NO AGUANTO!" -grito Carla-

"¡Tranquila hija!" -dijo Perla- "ya llevamos mucho rato sin histeria, hay que mantenerlo"

"¡NO ME INTERESA!" -dijo Carla antes de quedarse callada un momento pensando- "¡Xavier, vamos arriba!" -dijo mientras se paraba de la silla-

"Este... Bueno... ¿Para qué?" -dijo Xavier levantándose también-

"¡NO PLANEO MORIR VIRGEN!" -dijo Carla halando a Xavier por el ala-

"¿¡QUÉ!?" -grito Xavier espantado- "¡NO VOY A HACER ESO!"

"¡hermana estás loca!" -dijo Bia, algo molesta-

"¡Tranquila! ¡Tú puedes hacerlo con Tiago!" -dijo Carla como si fuera algo razonable-

Tiago que no hacía mucho caso se atragantó con su comida...

"¡HIJA! ¿Qué carajos te pasa?" -dijo Blu-

"¡Es que creí que hacerlo con Xavier sería menos inmoral que hacerlo contigo papá!" -dijo Carla-

P.B "¿está hablando en serio?"

Blu intento ignorar la situación que Carla acababa de plantear y la tomo de los hombros mirándola a los ojos.

"Hija, no vamos a morir te aseguro que algún día tendrás un novio con el que podrás hacer... Bueno... Esas cosas" -dijo Blu-

Carla comenzó a pensar razonablemente...

"Tengo miedo..." -dijo Carla comenzando a poner los ojos vidriosos-

"Todos tenemos miedo hija, pero estaremos bien" -dijo Perla-

P.C "si voy a morir, tengo que irme limpia"

"Mamá... ¿Recuerdas ese sobré debajo de mi cama, que te dije que era azúcar glas?" -dijo Carla algo apenada-

"S... Si hija... ¿Qué pasa con eso?"

"Bueno, no es azúcar... Es... ¿Qué me dirías si te digo que tengo cocaína debajo de la cama?" -dijo Carla-

"¿QUÉ TIENES DROGA?" -exclamaron Blu y Perla al mismo tiempo-

"¡Perdón!" -fue lo único que dijo Carla-

"¡PRIMERO LLEGASTE EBRIA COMO DE 4 FIESTAS Y AHORA ERES DROGADICTA!" -grito Blu con enojo-

"No no no... Y... O todavía... Todavía no la tomo..." -confeso Carla-

Perla y Blu intentaron calmarse, no querían que su hija se angustiara más...

-suspiro- "está bien hija, gracias por confiar en nosotros" -dijo Perla abrazando a Carla-

"Y... Ya que estamos en eso..." -dijo Gustave- "Blu, ¿recuerdas ese FanFic que escribiste?"

"S... Si ¿ese cuándo George Lucas vino y me dijo que era genial?" -dijo Blu, recordando el momento-

"Si... Bueno... Yo le pague para que lo hiciera..." -dijo Gustave con cierta pena-

"Oh..." -dijo Blu, entristeciéndose un poco- "bueno, al menos tuvo 104 reviews"

"Este jeje, yo le dije a Charles que creara 100 reviews jeje" -dijo Gustave de nuevo apenado-

-suspiro- "gracias por intentar hacerme sentir bien, al menos se que 4 personas en alguna parte del mundo les gustó"

"Este... Fuimos nosotros" -dijo Bia, señalándose a sí misma, a sus hermanos y a Perla-

Blu se puso el ala en la cara un momento por la decepción.

"Eso no importa..." -término Blu-

-suspiro- "mamá, ¿recuerdas esa ves que Xavier incendió el laboratorio?" -dijo Howard-

"Como olvidarlo..." -dijo Catherine-

"Bueno... No fue Xavier... Fui yo..." -confeso Howard-

"¿Tardaste un año y medio en confesar eso?" -dijo Xavier-

"Si... Yo... lo siento" -dijo Howard apenado- "y gracias por echarte la culpa"

"Cuando quieras hermanito, o ¿y recuerdan cuando exploté un árbol en el patio trasero?

"Si..."

"También fue Howard..."

"¿Eso es cierto hijo?" -dijo Catherine siendo comprensiva-

"Si, también es cierto" -dijo Howard mirando de reojo a Xavier-

-suspiro- "está bien... No pasa nada" -dijo Gustave-

"Y... Mamá..." -dijo Bia-

"¿Qué pasa Bia?" -pregunto Perla-

"¿Te acuerdas de esos gemidos que escuchaste en la madrugada y pensaste que estaba hablando dormida?" -pregunto Bia con vergüenza-

"S... Si hija, ¿qué tiene?" -dijo Blu-

"Bueno... En realidad, yo... Estaba... Ya sabes... Mmmm ¿explorando mi intimidad?" -dijo Bia roja de la vergüenza-

Blu aparto la cara un momento por imaginarse la escena...

"Tranquila, es completamente normal a tu edad..." -dijo Perla-

"Pero... Lo que pasa es que no lo hice "normal"" -dijo Bia-

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Bueno, me ayude del cepillo de dientes eléctrico de Tiago" -dijo Bia con muchísima pena-

Tiago volvió a escupir su comida...

"¡PUAJ QUE PUTO ASCO!" -exclamo Tiago, pensando con que se había lavado el pico-

Carla levantó el ala para llamar la atención...

-suspiro- "yo también lo hice con el cepillo de Tiago"

"¡AAHHHH QUE ASCO QUE ASCO!" -dijo Tiago paseándose las alas por la lengua- "¿lo lavaron sí quiera?"

"Creo que sí..." -dudo Bia-

"No, no lo lave..." -confeso Carla-

Tiago hizo unas arcadas...

"¡Y porque con el mío!"

"Es que... Es suave y al mismo tiempo se sienten como cosquillas en..."

Alguien toco el timbre...

"¡Yo voy!" -dijo Perla para escapar del incómodo momento-

Perla abrió la puerta, ahí estaban Rafael, Marisa y Andrea.

"¡Mamá!" -dijo Perla antes de abrazar a Marisa- "perdón pero casi me olvido de lo demás por la preocupación"

"Tranquila hija..." -dijo Marisa, notablemente triste-

Pasaron a los tres y se sentaron a conversar...

"¿Qué pasa?" -pregunto Perla-

"Unas aves, se llevaron a Arturo en un helicóptero" -dijo Andrea con tristeza-

"¿Qué? ¿Lo secuestraron?" -dijo Blu-

"No, eran militares, también fueron a mi nido, pero dijeron que no estaba en condiciones para... El ejército" -dijo Rafael-

"¿Ejército? ¿Planean formar aves soldados?" -dijo Gustave-

"Señor, hay un helicóptero aterrizando frente a la mansión" -interrumpió Charles-

Gustave, abrió temerosamente la puerta, había dos aves con uniforme de la división de aves.

"Buenas tardes..." -dijo una de las aves-

"Q... ¿Qué pasa?" -dijo Gustave-

"Como probablemente sabrá estamos en guerra, y todos los machos de cualquier especie mayores de 10 años y con suficiente condición física, así como hembras voluntarias deben venir con nosotros" -dijo el ave-

"¿Q... Quiere decirme que?" -pregunto Gustave poniéndose pálido-

"Si señor, debe servir en esta guerra"

La otra ave entro a la mansión...

"Usted también tiene que acompañarnos" -dijo señalando a Blu, que se puso más pálido y abrazo a Perla- "¿tú qué edad tienes?" -pregunto señalando a Tiago-

"T... Tengo nueve"

"Está bien, tu puedes quedarte, tu... También debes venir" -dijo señalando a Xavier, que se asusto inmediatamente-

El ave volvió con su compañero y Gustave.

"No tenemos mucho tiempo..." -término el ave-

Gustave salió corriendo y abrazo a Catherine...

"¡No no no no quiero!" -dijo Catherine llorando-

"Mamá... Tengo miedo..." -fue lo único que logró articular Xavier-

"¡Blu no!" -dijo Perla abrazando a Blu- "iré contigo..."

"No Perla, tienes que quedarte con los chicos..." -dijo Blu con mucha tristeza- "no me perdonaría si te pasa algo..."

"Papá no te vayas por favor" -dijo Carla comenzando a llorar-

"Ustedes son lo mejor que me paso en la vida..." -dijo Blu abrazando a sus hijos, después de unos instantes, le dio un profundo beso a Perla-

"Por favor... No lo hagan..." -dijo Catherine llorando-

"No tenemos opción amor..." -dijo Gustave, muy afligido- "quiero que sepas que te amo, y te prometo que volveremos..."

"No... No prometas a una chica, si sabes que no puedes cumplir" -dijo Catherine entre sollozos-

"Te dije que no dijeras eso amor" -dijo Gustave, antes de besar apasionadamente a Catherine, pensando que podría ser el último-

Gustave miro hacia Howard que ya comenzaba a llorar.

"Hijo, ya casi tienes 7 pronto dejarás de ser un niño, y... Quiero estar aquí para verlo" -dijo Gustave mientras lo abrazaba-

Xavier, estaba con los ojos vidriosos por el miedo, abrazo a Catherine y dijo...

"Te amo mamá..."

A pesar de llevar cinco años de ser madre e hijo, Xavier por alguna razón no se atrevía a decirle "te amo" había demostrado ese amor de muchas formas, pero esta era la primera vez que lo decía.

"Como los decimales de pi hijo..." -contesto Catherine- "por favor, cuida que tu padre no haga nada tonto ¿sí?"

Xavier, sonrió un momento y miro a Howard.

"Hermanito, tu sabes que te quiero, te quiero mucho y prometo que volveré..."

Howard, abrazo a Xavier con fuerza, luego lo soltó.

"Cuida a mamá ¿sí?"

Howard solo asintió, antes de que Xavier se dirigiera con Gustave a la puerta.

Blu se separó de Perla en busca de oxígeno...

"Te amo Perla, más que a mi vida..."

"Blu, prométeme que volverás..." -dijo Perla entre lágrimas-

"Yo... Se los prometo... Son lo que más amo en el mundo, Carla, tira esa droga por favor" -dijo Blu-

"Te lo prometo..." -dijo Carla-

"Bia, por favor no uses el cepillo de Tiago"

"Si papá"

"Y Tiago, lava urgentemente tu cepillo"

Tiago solo sonrió un momento por el intento de Blu para alegrarlos.

Gustave estaba sentado en el helicóptero, cabizbajo al igual que Xavier.

"Señor, no tengo forma de sentir emociones, pero percibo que usted está triste"

"Que buena observación Charles" -dijo Xavier sarcásticamente-

"Iba a decir que, siempre que tenga conexión a un satélite, nunca lo dejare señor"

Gustave sonrió por imaginar como las directivas, programación y algoritmos de una IA la llevaron a decirle algo tan propio de una persona.

"Gracias Charles..."

Blu subió al helicóptero, no dijo nada.

"Charles, ¿puedes escoltarnos con el Stringer y el Hughes?" -pregunto Gustave-

"Claro señor ¿se le ofrece algo más?"

"Si, lleva todos los prototipos avanzados"

"¿También el...?"

"Todos los modelos avanzados Charles..."

"Enseguida"

Gustave explico rápidamente al piloto y despegaron escoltados por los aviones de Gustave...El helicóptero aterrizo en una base militar, Blu, Gustave y Xavier bajaron de este…

"Bienvenidos al ejército, tomen su uniforme y fórmense por…" -dijo el halcón que los recibió-

"Antes que nada, quiero hacer una…. "presentación"" -dijo Gustave-

"aquí no es escenario, ahora vayan a…"

"es… importante" -dijo Gustave señalando los aviones que estaban detrás del helicóptero-

"no puedo hacer eso…" -dijo el Halcón-

"entonces, quiero ver al general"

El Halcón llevo a Gustave de mala gana con el General.

"General Robertson, esta ave pide verlo"

"¿Hegewisch? ¿Qué haces aquí?" -pregunto el general reconociéndolo-

"lo mismo me pregunto yo, escuche, los diseños que les di no están ni cerca de lo mejor que tengo, así que ya que me estoy viendo forzado a intervenir, quiero mostrarlo" -dijo Gustave-

"¿Qué necesitas?" -pregunto Robertson que era un guacamayo rojo al parecer comprensivo-

"necesito que reúna a todos los soldados en un hangar…" -dijo Gustave-

"está bien, estarán ahí en 10 minutos" -dijo Robertson- "usa el hangar 3"

"muchas gracias" -dijo Gustave antes de retirarse-

P.G "eso fue mucho más fácil de lo que creí"

"señor, con todo respeto ¿Cómo se deja dar órdenes por ese tipo?" -dijo el Halcón-

"ese tipo, diseño el armamento que estamos usando, si dice que no es lo mejor, yo si quiero saber que tiene para mostrar" -respondió Robertson- "también él fue el que financio el Pueblo en el que los gringuitos están haciendo limpieza" -dijo Robertson, en su voz se notó desprecio por los estadounidenses-

"¿Qué tienes planeado?" -pregunto Blu-

"Lo que dije, mostrare los diseños avanzados"

Pasaron los diez minutos, todos los soldados, así como el general estaban parados frente a Gustave y Xavier, así como el Stringer que tenía la bodega abierta…

"bien damas y caballeros…" -dijo Gustave-

"¡a lo que vienes!" -grito alguien entre los soldados-

Gustave rodo los ojos…

"bien, antes que nada me llamo Gustave Hegewisch y este es mi hijo Xavier Hegewisch" -dijo Gustave-

Alguien levanto el ala…

"si ya sé que soy un halcón y el un guacamayo no pregunten"

Esa misma ave bajo el ala…

"está bien Xavier por favor" -dijo Gustave-

Xavier, trajo una mesa con ruedas con un Rifle de aceleración electromagnética sobre ella, muchos soldados se impresionaron por la apariencia futurista de esta.

"armas de aceleración electromagnética, mucho más avanzadas que las normales de martilleo y pólvora, usan bobinas para acelerar un proyectil metálico a mucha más velocidad que las balas comunes, las ventajas de estas armas son la alta cadencia de fuego que pueden alcanzar, o la gran fuerza que se le puede dar al proyectil si se carga, así como que son completamente silenciosas y sin retroceso" -explico Gustave- "¿preguntas sobre esto?"

Nadie levanto la mano…

"perfecto, ahora, Charles saca el Rhino Mk I" -Dijo Gustave-

Una camioneta color azul obscuro bajo de la bodega, esta no tenía ninguna apariencia de tener armas o algún equipamiento adecuado para guerra, pero tenía una linda pintura…

"esto podra parecer una camioneta común y corriente" -dijo Gustave-

"¿Qué no lo es?" -dijo un soldado-

"¡CALLATE!" -contesto Gustave, luego proyecto unos controles con un gesto- "tiene una aleación de Titanio especial para ser ligera y altamente resistente, un motor alimentado por un reactor autosustentable capaz de alcanzar altas velocidades sin perder tracción, suspensión neumática y mecánica capaz de levantar el peso del auto más otros 100 kilos **(sabemos que este vehículo es tamaño ave así que eso es mucho XD) **10 cm sobre el suelo" -dijo mientras activaba la suspensión- "Chasis de diseño altamente resistente y de poca torsión, probablemente una mina humana lo sacara volando varios metros, pero les prometo que no se va romper, y ahora lo que todos quieren ver" -dijo activando algo que desplego una torreta parecida a una minigun en el techo- "cadencia de fuego de 10000 rondas por minuto, si, es aceleración electromagnética por lo que si le quieres partir el torso a alguien apuesto que no te costara" -dijo Gustave, antes de pasar a dos cañones que sobresalían por el capo- "cañones gaussianos, estos usan la capacidad de carga de las bobinas para dar un disparo altamente potente cada 3 segundos, capaz de competir contra un tanque" -dijo antes de pasar a unas pequeñas ametralladoras de dos cañones en las puertas- "por último, ametralladoras dobles de bajo calibre pero alta cadencia y precisión, están sobre una montura giratoria controlada por un sistema de sensores capaz de reconocer enemigos y disparar de forma automática si están en el alcance"

Todos estaban bastante impresionados, si las humvees que acababan de conseguir ya les parecían muy intimidantes, contra este tal Rhino eran como autos de juguete.

"ahora…" -dijo Gustave moviendo y activando cosas en el holograma que había proyectado-

Un avión entro y aterrizo verticalmente en el hangar, muy parecido al Stringer, pero mucho más pequeño, tenía unas pequeñas alas con turbinas en esta, parecía exactamente como un caza combinado con un avión de carga o transporte.

"este es el Hughes, doy crédito a mi hijo Howard que fue el que hizo el rediseño, igual que el Rhino tiene especificaciones muy parecidas, su sistema de vuelo le permite ser completamente omnidireccional, además de alcanzar velocidades supersónicas hacia el frente si es necesario, cuenta con un sistema de camuflaje visual, así como capacidad para burlar la mayoría de los sistemas de detección por medio de software, tiene capacidad extra orbital, Misiles guiados por inteligencia artificial y no por detección de calor y ametralladoras dobles debajo de las alas capaces de rotar sobre su propio eje" -dijo Gustave señalando las partes del Hughes-

"disculpa, ¿esa cosa rompe la barrera del sonido?" -pregunto un ave-

"si, no se verá muy aerodinámico pero puede romperla" -dijo Gustave- "bien, por ultimo pero no menos importante, Blu por favor, modela para nosotros"

Blu salió de la bodega del Stringer, tenía una especie de tela-plástico negro muy pegada a su cuerpo, está cubierta por placas solidas igualmente negras, un casco con un visor grande que dejaba ver toda la cara de Blu, así como una linterna al lado izquierdo y una pequeña mochila detras, lo único que salia eran las 4 primarias azules de Blu que salían de los guantes y la cola de este. **(si han jugado Halo, si, asi como se la imaginan es como quiero que la imaginen, y si no lo han jugado, pues busquen "ODST" en google)**

"les presento al E.B.E siglas para "Enhanced Batlefield equipment"" -dijo Gustave señalando a Blu-

"pstt ¿ahora que hago?" -pregunto Blu-

"nada, tu estas ahí porque no tengo maniquíes" -dijo Gustave- "bien, el cuerpo flexible esta hecho de capas de fibra de carbono y Kevlar, aguanta balas del más alto calibre militar humano, placas de aleación ultra ligera similares a las del Rhino, estas placas pueden dar camuflaje mejor y más eficiente que usando hologramas comunes" -dijo antes de activar el camuflaje, desapareciendo a Blu completamente, haciendo que más de uno hiciera exclamaciones de asombro- "continuemos, el casco igualmente está blindado, aunque el cristal es un poco más frágil, puede proyectar diversa información en la pantalla así como una retícula, puede marcar compañeros y una vez avistado el enemigo podrá seguirlo, ahora Xavier, ya que tu diseñaste esta parte creo que es adecuado que la expliques" -termino Gustave-

"gracias" -dijo Xavier algo orgulloso- "estas pequeñas piezas metálicas que pasan por las articulaciones son un exoesqueleto neumático que…"

Varias aves levantaron el ala…

"no, no se puede levantar un auto con el"

Las aves bajaron el ala decepcionadas.

"brinda un poco más de fuerza, o más que nada reduce bastante el agotamiento por moverse continuamente, puede dar estabilidad al disparar y también incorpora mi sistema de vuelo asistido, que permite volar a más velocidad por más tiempo así como mucha más maniobrabilidad, ahora lo más importante… Charles por favor…" -dijo Xavier-

La delgada estructura metálica se separó del resto del equipamiento y se quedó parada detrás de Blu…

"la estructura puede ser controlada por software, en este caso Charles o a control remoto, sin el resto del traje es muy frágil, pero puede ser igual de ágil y fuerte que cualquier ave" -dijo Xavier mientras saltaba en los brazos de la estructura metálica- "¡puede cargarme! Pero insisto, separada es extremadamente frágil y probablemente no aguante una pedrada fuerte sin caer"

"¿alguna pregunta?" -dijo Gustave terminando el enorme discurso-

"¡Wow! Eso es más que impresionante ¡ganaríamos la guerra en quince minutos sin duda! Debemos producirlas en masa en este instante, ¿Cuál es el costo de producción de los componentes?" -pregunto el general muy contento con los artefactos-

"bueno, el componente básico de las armas de aceleración magnética son estas baterías" -dijo mostrando la pequeña bola brillante que estaba en un estuche sobre la mesa- "estas cuestan alrededor de 60 000 dólares, son de los componentes más baratos de todas estas cosas, el costo total del Rhino es de 120 000 000 de dólares" -dijo Gustave-

Todos los presentes comenzaron a susurrar impresionados por lo exorbitante de los precios, se notó inmediatamente la decepción en el rostro de Robertson.

"¡con eso podría comprar 10 Lamborghinis!"

"¡o Facebook!" -dijo otra ave-

"creo… que la guerra seguirá como esta un rato…" -dijo Robertson con decepción-

* * *

**Aquí termina el episodio 5**

**La inflación… todo está más caro XD**

**Bueno, la guerra comienza a ponerse dura…**

**Gracias y por favor dejen review!**


	7. El Mensajero encontrado

**Hola a todos de nuevo!**

**Aquí está el capítulo 7 de nuestro Fic…**

**No han dejado reviews, ¿saben lo que significa? Significa que la papa esta triste, ¿no querrán que la papa este triste o sí?**

**Papa: ¿Qué yo que cosa?**

**Yo: ¿verdad que te sientes triste porque no dejan review?**

**Papa: ¿triste? ¡Me vale un carajo si dejan review o no! ¡Por mi todos váyanse a la verg…!**

***la agarra, y la golpea contra la pared***

**Como dije *se limpia la mano* la papa estará triste así que… Gracias y disfruten!**

* * *

Gustave termino de presentar los modelos avanzados y estaba mirando a los soldados impresionados no solo por las funciones de los aparatos, sino por los precios…

"entonces, ¿los producirán?" -pregunto Gustave-

"no quiero quitar ánimos pero… no tenemos suficiente presupuesto ni de cerca para producirlos en masa" -dijo Robertson con decepción-

Gustave, suspiro y ordeno a Charles que volviera a guardar las cosas.

"yo tengo 4 trajes, y varias armas ya fabricadas, ¿no podemos…?" -pregunto Gustave mientras los soldados salían del hangar decepcionados-

"están bajo órdenes, así que no, no podemos permitirnos eso" -dijo Robertson- "pero, podríamos darle este equipo a un equipo de elite"

"no no no… son mis armas y yo las uso" -dijo Gustave- "si quieren un equipo que las use, ese lo tendré que elegir yo" -termino casi ordenando al general-

Robertson lo pensó un momento, pero acepto.

-suspiro- "con una condición, yo elijo a quien liderara" -dijo Robertson-

"p.. ¡pero!" -reprocho Xavier-

"en ese caso, quiero 500 lagartijas" -dijo Robertson amenazando-

"ugh, está bien" -dijo Gustave-

"Bien… prepárense para conocer a la líder del equipo" -dijo Robertson retirándose- "véanme en el bunker en media hora"

Blu, Gustave y Xavier se quedaron solos en el hangar.

"bien, tenemos 4 trajes, ustedes deben usarlos" -dijo Gustave casi ordenando a Blu y Xavier, a los cuales quería proteger-

"un momento" -interrumpió Blu que apenas había terminado de quitarse el traje- "somos tres, hay cuatro trajes, y dijo que el elegiría al líder ¿a quién crees que le pondrá el traje?"

"ni idea, pero no hay otra" -dijo Xavier-

"tienes razón, bueno… hay que irnos"

Pasó la media hora, fueron al bunker, que estaba varios metros debajo del suelo, era bastante grande, y Robertson estaba de espaldas a la entrada, hablando con otra persona.

"¡son civiles sin entrenamiento! ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo?" -dijo la voz femenina frente a Robertson-

"debes hacerlo, son órdenes y te apuesto que te gustara" -dijo Robertson-

-suspiro- "solo porque son órdenes"

Blu toco el hombro de Robertson, que volteo inmediatamente.

"oh, hola, que bueno que llegaron, bien… ella será la líder de este equipo" -dijo Robertson apartándose-

Dejo ver a una Hembra de Halcón peregrino, del mismo tamaño que Xavier con ojos café claro, tenía una mirada fría y una expresión algo indiferente.

Xavier por primera vez en su vida quedo embobado mirando los ojos de esta hembra…

"soy la capitana Rose" -se presentó Rose con cierta antipatía-

"¡un gusto me llamo Xavier Hegewisch Halsey!" -dijo Xavier apartando a Blu y Gustave instintivamente para presentarse primero, extendiendo el ala con cierto nerviosismo-

"¡repliéguese!" -ordeno Rose-

Xavier se puso firme.

"está bien sabandijas, yo seré su capitana CAPITANA ¡el que me llame por mi nombre me obligara a cometer traición! ¿Entendido?" -dijo Rose muy agresiva-

"es… este si" -dijeron los tres algo sorprendidos, aunque Rose fuera una hembra, parecía suficientemente capaz de darle una paliza a cualquiera-

En ese momento, un guacamayo entro al bunker, saludo y se dirigió a Robertson.

"¿Qué necesitas?" -pregunto Robertson-

"vine a decirle que Silva a llegado señor" -dijo el guacamayo-

"¿Silva?, perfecto, discúlpenme pero tengo que irme" -dijo Robertson antes de retirarse junto con el guacamayo-

Rose se despidió, luego volteo hacia Blu, Gustave y Xavier.

"¡AHORA PONGANSE SUS PILLAMAS DEL FUTURO Y A TRABAJAR!" -termino ordenando Rose-

P.G "¿Por qué a mí?"

Salieron del bunker, se pusieron los 4 trajes, Rose tuvo cierta dificultad para ponérselo, y aun con su enorme orgullo acepto la ayuda.

"está bien señoritas, quiero que le den 30 vueltas a esta pista" -dijo Rose señalando la pista de aterrizaje-

"este, claro, eso es fácil" -dijo Gustave antes de estirar las alas y que se activara un mecanismo que dejaba salir sus plumas de vuelo del traje-

"hey hey" -dijo Rose antes de tomar a Gustave de la pata y regresarlo al suelo- "corriendo…" -termino con una sonrisa que demostraba el placer que le causaba-

"¿corriendo? Con… ¿las patas?" -pregunto Gustave, mientras el traje guardaba automáticamente sus plumas de vuelo-

"¿con que más?"

Blu y Gustave se miraron con cierto rencor hacia Rose, Xavier solo seguía embobado con ella.

P.X "es tan hermosa, agresiva pero hermosa"

-suspiro- "ya que…" -dijo Blu comenzando a correr-

"espera azulito, deja el exoesqueleto"

P.G "al menos puso atención a la presentación…"

"p.. pero, sin eso correr con el peso de la armadura va a ser muy difícil ¿no?" -dijo Gustave-

"precisamente" -dijo Rose antes de ponerse a correr- "¡vamos!"

P.B "¿y porque ella si lo usa?"

Los tres separaron el esqueleto metálico que los ayudaría a correr y hacer actividad física sin cansarse, estos solo se quedaron parados.

Comenzaron a correr detrás de Rose, después de varias vueltas el primero en caer fue Blu, pocas vueltas más, Gustave también cayo rendido al suelo, Xavier probablemente al ser más joven podría aguantar más, aunque su principal objetivo era estar con Rose.

P.X "tal vez podría, intentar cambiar su actitud…"

-Jadeando- "o…oye Ro… digo… capitana… ¿te han dicho que tienes unos ojos herm?"

"háblame de usted monserga con plumas" -respondió Rose, antipáticamente sin desacelerar o voltear a ver a Xavier-

En el suelo a un lado de la pista….

-jadeando- "recuerdo que era más ligero cuando lo probé" -dijo Gustave respirando agitadamente-

"creo que me pulverice los tobillos" -contesto Blu-

Paso un buen rato, ya casi llegaban a las 30 vueltas, Xavier cayó al suelo rendido después de unos minutos, aunque él no lo sabía conscientemente, su inspiración era seguir hablando con la algo grosera capitana Rose.

Robertson caminaba bien confiado con el informante por la base mientras una cacatúa estaba sentada, lo miraba con desprecio y amargura.

"Capitán Tanner, que observa"- dijo un cuervo poniéndose al lado del capitán-

"Robertson, va apurado a la zona del helipuerto, ¿Qué rayos ocurre?"- respondió Tanner con frialdad-

"Va a dar la bienvenida al nuevo americano, Silva…"- dijo el cuervo-

"Silva no me suena americano…"- dijo Tanner algo dudoso-

"Es brasileño americano, padre americano, madre brasileña, según me dijeron"- respondió el cuervo-

"Mierda, si es americano, al que menos debe darle la bienvenida es el hijo de mierda de Robertson"- dijo desconfiando del general y fue caminando rápidamente hacia el lugar del helipuerto mientras en el ambiente se escuchaba "Till I Collapse" de "EMINEM"

En el hangar estaba Silva hablando con el comandante antes de que este se despidiera de este.

"Entonces, debo recibir órdenes de este lunático rojo"- dijo Silva algo dudoso-

"No necesariamente de él"- dijo el comandante antes que las puertas del hangar se abrieran dejando a ver al guacamayo rojo-

"Señor Miller, muchas gracias por estar aquí, puede retirarse"- dijo Robertson dejando la salida al comandante-

"Si señor… adiós muchacho"- dijo el comandante antes de despedirse de Silva y dejar el helipuerto-

"Si, adiós… jeje… bueno, creo que ya sabes porque estás aquí"- dijo Robertson mirando a Silva-

"Este es un grupo de elite según dicen por ahí, donde hay aves de todos los países…"- respondió Silva-

"Bien… y bueno, te asignare a un equipo y te asignare a…"- dijo Robertson antes de asignar el equipo a Silva donde sería favorable a el-

"Al mío…"- dijo Tanner entrando al hangar haciendo que Robertson saltara de la impresión que este le dio-

-suspiro-"Silva, este es el capitán Tanner Park, de Sídney Australia… y Tanner, yo asigno a los soldados"-

"Lo siento Roger, pero me pareció un buen soldado para mi"- dijo Tanner serio y seguro de sí mismo-

-suspiro largo-"bien… puedes tomarlo Tanner"- dijo rendido Robertson-

"Bien, Silva, ven conmigo…"- dijo Tanner y Silva se va con él para darle la bienvenida a la división dejando a Robertson solo en el hangar este estaba molesto como su soldado lo trato, tomo un teléfono celular de su bolsillo y llamo-

"¿Qué quieres ahora?"- dijo una voz desconocida-

"Te mandare a un revoltoso"- dijo Robertson algo serio y decidido a la vez-

"Ya me has mandado 10 de tus aves, y todas han caído (muerto) en la prisión, ¿quieres otro más?" – dijo la voz-

"Si, este no me está cayendo para nada bien…"- dijo Robertson ya decidido –"Mandare a mis fuerzas a capturarlo, y lo tendrás allá inconsciente, el maldito no sabrá que mierda paso…"-

-"Bien…"- dijo la voz algo malévola-

Mientras en las montañas de Kazajistán, Jeff estaba tratando de mantener el frio mientras Lisa estaba afinando unos toques a su carabina AAC Honey Badger. Estaban esperando que estén en posición para dar comienzo a la misión en una base, pero no sabían si estaban cerca de ellos. De repente un SU-35 paso surcando el cielo dando referencia que la base estaba cerca de donde estaban.

"Quiero que te mantengas los ojos bien abiertos, Lisa"- dijo Jeff parándose y moviéndose por un risco muy angosto- "Sigue mis pasos…"

Jeff con Lisa avanzaron por el risco, una tormenta de nieve estaba acercándose. Jeff llego hasta una pared de hielo, este saco un piolet y lo inserto en el hielo, empezó a subir por la pared tratando de quedar bien.

"El hielo está bien, ven sígueme"- dijo Jeff subiendo por el hielo-

"Bien, ahí voy"- dijo Lisa antes de poner su piolet en el hielo y subir por la pared de hielo-

Ambos subieron la gran pared de hielo sin mirar hacia abajo, antes de llegar a la cima Jeff casi cae al instante de que un MIG pasaba despegando en ese momento, este se queda colgando un rato y vuelve a la normalidad.

"¿Estas bien?"- dijo Lisa al mirar a su compañero casi caer-

"Si… estoy bien, no pasó nada aquí…"- respondió Jeff antes de seguir el camino-

Jeff subió a la cima y miro una separación del lugar que estaban hacia la entrada de la base rusa, este se dio media vuelta, justo Lisa estaba llegando a la cima.

"Aún queda algo, debemos saltar, te veo al otro lado"- dijo Jeff antes de correr y saltar al otro lado-

P.L. "Rayos, quisiera volar, pero el frio me lo impide, además que la base está cerca"

Lisa toma impulso y corre al lado donde su compañero estaba, esta al llegar al piso inserta sus piolets para quedarse ahí pero estos se deslizan hacia abajo haciendo que Lisa empezara a caer a un barranco.

"¡Sostente Lisa!"- grito Jeff antes de bajar por su compañera-

"¡Eso intento!"- grito Lisa manteniendo los piolets en el hielo y llego a un barranco dejándola con un solo piolet sosteniéndose –"Esta cosa no se sostendrá por mucho"-

Lisa mantuvo el piolet lo más que pudo, este dejo de mantenerse en el hielo y soltó haciendo que Lisa cayera pero Jeff llego justo a tiempo para tomarla del ala y salvándola (otra vez), Jeff hizo una mueca que la tiraría hacia arriba, ella asintió.

Ambos al subir llegaron un poco cercano a la base, Jeff tenía una Remington RSASS mientras lisa sacaba la AAC Honey Badger.

-"Lisa, quiero que saques tu Sensor Hearbeat"- dijo Jeff mirando a Lisa, esta saca una pantalla insertada en el arma este era un sensor naranjo que hacia una onda y detectaba los movimientos de calor-

"Este sensor te ayudara contra los enemigos, el punto blanco soy yo, los puntos que sean rojos son enemigos… ahora vamos"- dijo Jeff explicando la funcionalidad del sensor y partiendo hacia la base-

Los dos al avanzar se encontraron a dos soldados de espaldas patrullando cercano a ellos.

"Estas dos marionetas no saben que se esperan… este es el plan, tu izquierda, yo derecha, a mi señal…"- dijo Jeff apuntando su rifle-

"Bien…"- respondió Lisa-

"1, 2, 3…" – dijo Jeff y ambos dispararon a la cabeza de los dos soldados sacándole la sangre de su tapada cabeza, al instante paso un caza aterrizando –"Perfecto…"-

Los dos soldados siguieron su rumbo hacia la base mientras los muertos dejaban un charco de sangre dejando rojo la nieve. Jeff se percató de otros dos soldados, estos hablaban entre ellos.

"Mismo plan… 1, 2…"- dijo Jeff apuntando pero un soldado alcanzo a verlo-

"¡Oye!..."- grito el soldado apuntando y alertando al otro-

"¡3!"- grito Jeff y ambos dispararon rápidamente a los soldados matándolos al instante –"Ufff, estuvo cerca…"-

Ambos siguieron hacia la entrada, una gran niebla se acercaba.

"La tormenta está aumentando…"- dijo Jeff, en efecto, sus visores empezaron a congelarse por el frio que hacia –"Bien, tu sigue adentro, mientras yo te ayudo con el termal…. Ahora eres un fantasma. Si te descubren, deben estar muy cerca…"-

"Bien… nos vemos allá"- dijo Lisa y Jeff se va a una pequeña colina escondiéndose con una manta blanca para que no lo vean, mientras Lisa entra a la base y mira en el sensor que hay demasiados guardias, al primero que ve le dispara con su carabina silenciada algo que sintió a otra ave.

"Cuidado, alertaste a un guardia"- dijo Jeff –"Escóndete"-

"Mierda…"- dijo lisa susurrando y esta se alejó a un lugar escondiéndose y viendo la escena. De repente de la neblina apareció un ave y se percató de un cuerpo caído

"Este es mío"- dijo Jeff y dispara contra la otra ave que observaba el lugar dándole en la cabeza y matándola al instante –"Ten cuidado la próxima vez, Lisa"

"Si, Capitán, no se preocupe"- dijo Lisa saliendo del escondite que ella estaba-

Lisa entro por unas barracas cercanas y vio un soldado quedándose dormido en una silla, ella saca un cuchillo de combate y ataca sigilosamente al soldado tomándole de la boca sin que haga ruido y enterrándole cuidadosamente el cuchillo, el ave empezó a sentir el dolor de la puñalada y a querer zafarse de Lisa.

"Shhhhhh, tranquilo, no dolerá…"- dijo Lisa matando al soldado y dejándolo cuidadosamente escondido en un casillero, el casillero empezó a salir un charco de sangre afuera, Lisa ignoro el charco que salía y siguió su rumbo-

"_Cuidado, un jeep se acerca"- _alerto Jeff por el radio, en efecto, un jeep UAZ se acercaba patrullando con 4 aves arriba de él –"Metete en esas barracas ahora"-

Lisa entendió y entro a las barracas cercanas, al ver adentro había un ave en un computador mientras otra fumaba un cigarrillo pequeño, ella solamente apunto y le disparo a ambos rápidamente, matándolos y entro antes que el jeep pasara patrullando por ese lugar. Lisa sigue por detrás de las barracas y por una parte arriba de ella andaba patrullando otro soldado.

"_Ese también es mío…"-_ dijo Jeff antes de darle un disparo seguro a la cabeza, Lisa siguió en rumbo hacia el objetivo que era un gran hangar _–"Cuidado, el jeep vuelve"-_

Lisa siguió su rumbo perdiéndose en la niebla de la tormenta, siguió hasta encontrares con unos tres soldados hablando entre sí, ella se quedó mirando –"Tengo 3, que hago"

"_Dispárale a los 2 juntos y yo mato al tercero, a mi señal"- _dijo Jeff ya apuntando al más lejano de los tres soldados –

"Bien…"- dijo Lisa posicionándose para dar a los dos soldados de una-

"_1, 2, 3…" –_ dijo Jeff antes de disparar, Lisa disparo a los dos soldados matando a los dos de un disparo mientras Jeff le dio al otro matándolo igualmente –_"Bien hecho"-_

Lisa siguió hacia un lugar plano donde los MIG 29 y los SU 35 estaban parqueados, era una especie de aeropuerto, ella seguía en el medio toda descubierta.

"_Lisa, ten cuidado, viene un gran grupo de aves dirigiéndose a tu posición, mantente oculta y ve hacia los tanques de gas… dejaremos una sorpresa ahí"- _dijo Jeff-

Lisa al alertase por su sensor que su compañero tenía razón se fue rápidamente de la posición que estaba hacia unos tanques de gas, ella recordó que tenía unos explosivos C4 y los dejo en el tanque activados.

"_Perfecto ahora corre hacia el gran hangar, te espero allá… cambio y fuera…" – _dijo Jeff saliendo de su posición y tomando una AK-12 que robo de los soldados que mataron al principio-

Lisa entendió el mensaje y se aproximó a la parte detrás del hangar, esta vio a dos aves vigilando justo delante a ella, mato a uno sin problemas y al otro disparo con la pistola que saco inmediatamente matándolo igualmente

"Ufff, eso estuvo cerca…"- dijo Lisa algo agitada y desilusionada con ella misma-

Llego a la parte trasera del hangar donde Jeff apareció esperándola.

"¿Fue fácil o no?"- lo dijo en forma de broma mientras Lisa lo miraba algo molesta y cansada –"Vamos, entremos"

Jeff abrió cuidadosamente la puerta y ambos entraron al gran hangar, Jeff logro ver un halcón dejando unas cosas en su casillero este lo golpeo contra los casilleros y tirándolo al piso dejando el halcón abajo y Jeff arriba de él, saco un cuchillo táctico.

"¡NO!"- grito el halcón suplicando pero Jeff no dio tregua y clavo el cuchillo en el cogote del halcón haciendo un charco de sangre y matándolo al instante-

"Vamos…"- dijo Jeff y al ver el hangar había un propulsor extraño para él y empezó a sacar fotos y revisarlo, miro a Lisa un momento y volvió a trabajar en el propulsor –"Lisa ve arriba, y saca los datos para encontrar al ave que está detrás de viktor…"

Lisa asintió y fue a un segundo piso donde había unos computadores e información, ella tomo unas carpetas y saco un disco duro externo que había ahí, volvió con su compañero. Jeff seguía revisando el propulsor hasta que las puertas abren dejando ver un gran grupo de aves apuntándolo, esto dejo blanco a Jeff.

"_Lisa no salgas y quédate bien segura… al parecer caímos…"- _dijo Jeff algo atónito mirando el grupo de aves-

Lisa al ver la escena solamente se tiro al piso –"Mierda"- dijo susurrando y empezó a ver a su compañero con las alas arriba-

"_Este es el oficial Ralskinov, están rodeados, vengan acá en la cuenta de 10 o los aniquilaremos…" –_dijo un ruso por un megáfono –"10"

"_Lisa, plan B…"- _dijo Jeff mientras el oficial dice 9

"8" Lisa acordó de las c4 que había puesto y saca su detonador-

"7" "6" "5" Las aves se posicionaban ya que Jeff no quería moverse

"4" "Vamos Lisa, que esperas" –dijo Jeff sin esperanza de vivir-

"3" Lisa prepara su detonador poniéndolo ya listo para hacer explotar el explosivo-

"2" "¡Apunten!"- dijo otra ave y todas apuntaron hacia Jeff quien cerró los ojos para recibir las balas-

"1" Lisa hace detonar el C4 en la esquina de la base, haciendo explotar la gasolina, los jeeps cercanos y los aviones cercanos igualmente. La explosión alerto a los soldados que estaban apuntando. Jeff y Lisa aprovecharon el momento y dispararon contra los soldados rusos matando a todos, Jeff se pone en un lugar seguro mientras Lisa bajo hacia donde está su compañero.

"¡Vamos, hay que salir de aquí!"- grito Jeff, salieron del hangar y las aves enemigas empezaron a disparar, se quedaron al lado de un Jeep –"Mantente aquí"-

Jeff empezó a disparar contra los otros soldados dejando espacio libre.

"Ve detrás del MIG"- dijo Jeff-

"Bien, ahí voy"- respondió Lisa corriendo rápido y disparando a la vez haciendo supresión contra los enemigos-

"¡Mátenlos, que no se escapen!"- dijo un ruso apuntando su PKP y disparando hacia Jeff y Lisa-

"¡Vamos, hay que salir de aquí!"-grito Jeff corriendo para salir de la base, mientras unas motos de nieve salían a disparar contra nuestros protagonistas-

"AAH"- grito Lisa matando a los ocupantes de las motos-

"Vamos, no pares"- dijo Jeff corriendo mientras disparaba a los soldados que querían aniquilarlo-

Jeff y Lisa llegaron a una parte donde bajaron hacia unas cabañas donde se quedaron disparando contra las aves que llegaron para matarlos, después de matar a los soldados unas motos de nieve bajaron hacia donde estaban ellos. Jeff saco un piolet y se puso en la esquina de la cabaña a esperar la moto, cuando esta paso, Jeff tiro el piolet contra el cogote del ave que estaba arriba de la moto. Lisa disparo contra los de la otra moto.

"Toma la moto, y larguémonos…"- dijo Jeff subiéndose a la moto de nieve, Lisa hizo lo mismo y prendió la moto partiendo del lugar –"Central, aquí Bird 2 estamos escapando con los datos, iremos al punto de extracción Beta, repito, punto de extracción Beta…"-

"_Copiado, Bird 2… mandaremos el helicóptero hacia allá"_- respondió la central-

Lisa andaba en su moto hasta que unos misiles entorpecieron su camino, era un Mil Mi 24 Hind que los empezó a perseguir –"MIERDA"

"No te preocupes del… helicóptero…"- dijo Jeff sacando una pistola automática 93r matando a los enemigos –"Hay que salir de aquí"-

"Si…"- dijo Lisa siguiendo el rumbo-

"_Mátenlooos"-_ grito un soldado por la radio, mientras otras motos aparecían con dos ocupantes, un conductor y otro que disparaba-

Lisa saco una G18 para abrir camino y seguir su objetivo

Las dos motos saltaron hasta un complejo de unas cabañas donde muchos soldados andaban corriendo hacia sus motos. Jeff y Lisa atropellaron a las aves que más pudieron mientras las otras prendieron sus motos y partieron a perseguirlos. Al llegar a un lago congelado el helicóptero empezó a disparar el hielo para que este rompiera y caigan en el agua congelada y morir congelados.

"Vamos, mátenlos"- dijo el piloto del helicóptero al ver que las motos caían con mucha facilidad-

Jeff y Lisa llegaron a una parte empinada haciendo una gran bajada.

"¡Toma impulso aquí!"- grito Jeff tomando velocidad mientras Lisa tomo velocidad y trataba de esquivar los arboles-

Ambos llegaron a una gran rampa natural que hacia la montaña, el hind disparo los últimos misiles que tenía y se largó.

"Mierda" –dijo el piloto muy molesto-

"¡Esto estará bueno!" – grito Jeff al ver la rampa, ambos saltaron hacia el otro lado –"¡WOOOOO!"

"¡AAAAAAH!"- grito Lisa mirando el frente, y en buena suerte ambos pasaron la rampa llegando al otro lado mientras el lugar explotaba por los misiles del hind que lanzo-

"Bien, aquí Bird 2, estamos en el punto…"- dijo Jeff algo exhausto pero feliz que la misión haya resultado como se esperó un ch 47 Chinook paso al frente de ellos…

"_Confirmado, Bird 2 estamos aterrizando"-_dijo el piloto del Chinook y empezó a aterrizar el helicóptero-

Jeff y Lisa pararon en la parte trasera del helicóptero mientras distintas aves de la división bajaban a cuidar el perímetro.

"Bien, vámonos de aquí…"- dijo un ave mientras Jeff y Lisa entraban al helicóptero, este dejo el lugar y se dirigió a un portaaviones que se dirigía a américa-

Jeff y Lisa estaban en contacto con el general.

"_General, la misión fue un éxito, tenemos los datos que necesitamos…"- dijo Jeff poniendo a cargar los datos-_

"_Excelente equipo"- dijo Robertson con alegría satisfecha –"Aunque tengo malas noticias… el Capitán Tanner fue capturado por los rusos hoy en la noche…"_

"_Rayos, eso no puede ser"- dijo Lisa algo preocupada mientras la pantalla que veían decía Capitán Tanner "desaparecido"-_

"_Si, Lisa, Tanner Park fue llevado ante los rusos…"- dijo Robertson algo desilusionado y triste, algo que no lo estaba-_

"_Bien, nos encargaremos de esto después, ahora veremos quien hizo todo este capullo en el convoy"- dijo Jeff al ver que los datos terminaron, al mostrarse la información mostro un Halcón de nombre Marcelo-_

"_Marcelo…"- dijo Robertson-_

"_No he escuchado de él señor"- dijo Jeff confuso-_

"_Él es la palomita mensajera de viktor, el debió haber hecho la emboscada… no podemos encontrar su ubicación pero sabemos de su mano derecha, Ronaldo, está en Rio de Janeiro… mandare a Silva uno nuevo y a Clinton para que los ayuden a atraparlo, al encontrarlo mandare a las fuerzas Spetsnaz de Vladimir… entendido"- dijo Robertson ordenando-_

"_Si… señor"- dijo Jeff algo molesto al escuchar el nombre de Vladimir…-_

* * *

**Y Ese fue el capítulo 7!**

**Todo comienza a ponerse más interesante, la guerra está llegando a Rio.**

**Gracias y por favor dejen review!**


	8. GUAY

**Hola a todos de nuevo!**

**Este es el capítulo 8 de nuestro fic...**

**¿recuerdan que la papa esta triste? Pues, ¡ahora bobby esta emputado asi que dejen review!**

**Gracias y disfruten!**

* * *

**G.U.A.Y**

Xavier estaba tendido en el suelo, jadeando después de correr tanto.

Rose se acercó y miro a Xavier con una expresión indiferente.

"¡perdón! ¡En serio ya no puedo!" -dijo Xavier jadeando, decepcionado consigo mismo por no impresionar a Rose-

"buen trabajo soldado, no creí que pudiera dar 35 vueltas cargando tu peso en blindaje" -dijo Rose de forma muy seria, antes de seguir caminando hasta donde estaban Blu y Gustave tirados- "en cuanto a ustedes, ¡denme 100 lagartijas!"

"¡pero!"

"¡AHORA!"

Gustave y Blu se resignaron al castigo….

Pasaron toda la tarde entrenando, se repetía siempre la misma situación, Rose ordenaba un entrenamiento muy pesado, mientras ella llevaba el ventajoso exotraje, los demás solo tenían el pesado traje.

Xavier siempre completaba el ejercicio y un poco más, con el objetivo de quedarse con Rose, de la cual hasta gustaba de oír sus regaños.

Después de que terminaran las horas de tortur… digo entrenamiento, Blu, Gustave y Xavier fueron a dormir a los barracones.

"ugh… este dia cada vez se pone peor…" -dijo Gustave, clavando la cara en su cama- "¡primero me obligan a participar en esta estúpida guerra y luego tengo que correr y correr ¿ya dije correr?"

"no olvides correr" -añadió Blu, que estaba acostado boca arriba en su cama-

**Verga está temblando…. D:**

**Ya, sobreviví XD**

"vamos, no estuvo tan mal…" -dijo Xavier, que estaba sentado en el borde de su cama-

"hijo, tu eres joven, tu organismo aguanta las torturas de esa bruj…"

Rose, entro al lugar, Gustave se calló inmediatamente.

"solo vengo porque…" -suspiro resignado- "creo que era obvio, pero ahora somos un equipo, y tenemos que tener un nombre, así que usen esas masas gelatinosas que tienen en la cabeza y piensen en un nombre" -dijo Rose, resignada por comandar un grupo de novatos en lo que concierne a guerra-

"bueno mmmm…. ¿Guacamayos…. Ultra Avanzados...? ¿Yolo?" -dijo Blu pensando rápidamente-

"jaja, eso es guay, literalmente jeje" -dijo Gustave-

"nunca, había, escuchado, algo tan… tan… ¡tan estúpido!" -dijo Rose- "¿algo mejor? No se… ¿tal vez en inglés?"

"mmmm, ya se…" -pensó Gustave- "Gear Unity more Advanced than a Yoyo" -dijo en cierta forma bromeando- "¡y sigue haciendo la palabra guay!"

"ugh ¿nada más?" -dijo Rose-

P.X "bien, di algo inteligente, debes impresionarla, espera, ¿los sentimientos tienen algo que ver?"

"Este… ¡Gear Unity with Atomic Yield! ¡G.U.A.Y!" -exclamo Xavier-

P.X "¡perfecto! ¿En serio? ¿Es lo más inteligente que se me ocurrió?"

Rose, lo pensó un momento…

"cada vez me sorprende más soldado, debemos ser como una unidad de engranes, trabajando en equipo y ayudándonos, pero con una eficiencia tal como una bomba atómica…" -dijo Rose, pensando en el nombre-

P.X "¡le gustó!"

"bien, seremos el equipo G.U.A.Y" -termino Rose- "buenas noches, mañana veremos sus habilidades"

Rose salió del lugar…

"¿habilidades?" -pregunto Gustave-

"solo espero que no nos torturen de nuevo…" -dijo Blu-

A la mañana siguiente…

Rose estampo la cara de Blu contra el suelo con el ala.

"parece que el combate cuerpo a cuerpo no es lo tuyo…" -dijo Rose, mientras Blu se retorcía en la llave que le estaba aplicando-

Rose soltó a Blu, este se alejó adolorido y quejándose…

"ahora tú, espero que sepas pelear igual de bien que inventas acrónimos" -dijo Rose, señalando a Xavier-

Xavier, se acercó lentamente, y se puso en guardia frente a Rose…

Pasaron unos segundos sin hacer nada.

"vamos ¡ataca!" -dijo Rose-

"es que… no te quiero lastimar" -dijo Xavier, con algo de timidez-

"ja, créeme, no lo harás" -rio Jade-

Rose se lanzó sobre Xavier, este aún se embobaba al verla, así que a Rose no le fue difícil golpearlo en el estomago, sacándole el aire y tirándolo al suelo…

"¿sabes algo llamado defensa?" -pregunto Rose, extrañada por lo fácil que fue-

-con voz débil- "es que… no estaba preparado" -mintio Xavier-

"¡el enemigo no espera a que estés preparado!" -dijo Rose- "bien, ahora tú, muéstrame lo que tienes" -dijo señalando a Gustave-

Gustave, se acercó confiado de sus habilidades para pelear.

"esta bien, ¡ataca! Te apuesto que no tocaras este hermoso ros…" -dijo Gustave señalándose a si mismo sonriendo y cerrando los ojos de forma soberbia, antes de recibir un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo tiro al suelo-

"¿decías? ¡No se cierran los ojos en un comba…!" -dijo Rose, antes de que Gustave se levantara y diera una patada, Rose alcanzo a bloquear, pero dio unos pasos hacia atrás-

"está bien… juguemos rudo" -dijo Rose, antes de volver a atacar-

Gustave esquivaba los golpes habilidosamente, estaba jugando con Rose, así que a esta se le ocurrió algo…

Rose, golpeo a Gustave en la entrepierna, haciendo que cayera de rodillas cubriéndose con las alas.

"UUUUUUY" -dijeron Xavier y Blu-

Rose, término pateando a Gustave en el pecho tirándolo de espaldas al suelo.

-adolorido- "¡eso no se vale!" -dijo Gustave-

"en la guerra todo vale" -dijo Rose, mientras se alejaba dándole la espalda a Gustave-

Gustave, pensó un momento, se levantó y corrió hacia Rose.

Gustave salto y aplico una llave de tijera al cuello de Rose, tirándola al suelo rápidamente.

Rose, forcejeo un poco, pero al no poder escapar comenzó a dar palmadas a Gustave, diciendo que se rendía.

Gustave, la soltó y se levantó con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"¡eso fue a traición!" -regaño Rose-

"uno, nunca le das la espalda a tu enemigo, y dos" -Gustave sonrió irónicamente- "en la guerra todo se vale" -dijo antes de volver con Xavier y Blu, dándole la espalda a Rose-

Rose, pensó exactamente en lo que le acababa de decir, así que se levantó y corrió hacia Gustave.

Gustave esperaba esto, ademas de que Rose era muy ruidosa para desplazarse.

Gustave giro, estirando la pata para tirar a Rose, esta cayo de espaldas y justo cuando intento levantarse, Gustave desplego su espada y le puso frente a la cara de Rose.

"eres muy ruidosa ¿sabes? Deberías poner primero las garras y luego la pata, no al revés" -dijo Gustave mientras ayudaba a Rose a levantarse-

Rose, señalo y abrió el pico intentando buscar que decir, pero no encontró nada...

"bien, tu eres el mejor en CQC de nosotros, así que tu iras al frente junto conmigo en las formaciones" -dijo Rose, aceptando la derrota-

Después, fueron a un lugar abierto, al parecer un campo de tiro…

"ahora, veremos que tan bien disparan…" -dijo Rose, acercándose a una mesa donde habían varias armas de aceleración electromagnética- "ahora empieza tu…" -dijo señalando a Gustave-

"esta bien…" -dijo Gustave, antes de tomar un rifle semiautomático y desplegar sus lentes para tener la mirilla-

"hey, sin lentes" -dijo Rose-

"pero, sin los lentes no puedo apuntar bien" -dijo Gustave-

"si, si puedes" -insistió Rose-

"¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo sin los lentes? Los cascos de nuestros trajes tienen un sistema incluso mejor" -añadió Gustave-

"¿y si no tienes el casco?"

"saco los lentes"

"¿y si no tienes los lentes?"

"siempre tengo los lentes"

"¡se rompieron, trabaron, lanzaron un EMP!" -dijo Rose, desesperada-

"son inmunes a EMP…" -añadió Gustave-

"¡SOLO HAZLO!" -grito Rose-

Gustave, repliego los lentes resignado, se puso la culata en el hombro y se preparó para disparar solo con la mira del arma…

Varios objetivos se levantaron y comenzaron a moverse entre coberturas por medio de unos rieles.

Gustave comenzó a disparar, no recordaba la última vez que había usado un arma sin ayuda de un HUD con realidad aumentada, por lo que fallo varios tiros, aunque acertó a todos los objetivos.

"no tienes mucha precisión sin tus aparatitos ¿no?" -dijo Rose burlonamente- "ahora tu…" -termino señalando a Xavier-

"s… si" -dijo Xavier, tomando el mismo rifle y comenzando a respirar profundamente-

P.X "¿Por qué me interesa tanto caerle bien? ¿Habrá sido…? ¿Amor a primera vista? Creo, que si pero, es algo estúpido enamorarse solo porque si…"

"¿algún problema?" -pregunto Rose, mirando a Xavier a los ojos, pero por primera vez, lo miraba sin esa expresión fría e indiferente, ahora lo miraba como si de verdad le importara-

"que hermosos ojos…" -dijo Xavier, sin pensar embobado en los ojos de Rose-

P.X "¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS DIME QUE NO ESCUCHO!"

"¿Qué?" -pregunto Rose, creyendo haber escuchado mal-

"que… si estoy bien…" -dijo Xavier, antes de voltear y concentrarse-

Xavier comenzó a disparar, pero igual que Gustave, desperdicio varias balas…

"bueno, no estuvo mal…" -dijo Rose, notando que Xavier se desanimaba por alguna razón- "ahora tu azulito"

Blu, se acercó y tomo el arma….

Se mentalizo y comenzó a apuntar a los objetivos que se movían.

"¿dispararas hoy?" -dijo Rose, notando que tardaba demasiado-

Blu, disparo a los objetivos haciendo pausas, pero no fallo un tiro…

"impresionante, parece que lo imbécil solo lo tienes en la cara" -dijo Rose-

"gracia… ¡oye!" -dijo Blu-

"tu serás tirador, así que apoyaras abatiendo los enemigos lejanos" -dijo Rose, dando la función de Blu en el equipo guay-

Solo faltaba Xavier, así que continuaron con la siguiente prueba...

Estaban en una gran bodega, con varias cajas y estanterías de poco mas de un metro de alto **(para un ave eso es muy alto XD)**

"ahora, una prueba de sigilo" -dijo Rose- "me parare al fondo de la bodega, enfrente de esta bandera" -dijo Rose, mientras mostraba un pequeño banderín con una base- "el que la tome, gana"

Rose, hizo lo indicado y se fue al otro lado de la bodega, dejo la bandera sobre unas cajas y se sentó esperando a que alguien llegara.

Blu corrió sin importarle el sigilo, solo comenzó a ser silencioso cuando estuvo cerca.

Blu se acercó silenciosamente.

"te escuche acercándote por la izquierda" -dijo Rose, sin mirar a Blu-

"¡coño!" -dijo Blu al ser descubierto-

Gustave lo pensó más que Blu y fue agazapado todo el camino, cubriéndose de vez en cuando entre las cajas, habían un tramo de dos metros entre la caja donde estaba el banderín y la cobertura de Gustave, la cual era perfecta porque le permitía llegar por detrás de Rose, el problema es que podría verlo.

P.G "bien, tienes que ser muy inteligente ¿habrá bombas de humo por aquí?" -pensó mirando a los alrededores, hasta que vio algo que le dio una idea- "¡perfecto!"

Gustave salió de su escondite agazapado con una caja de cartón suficientemente grande como para que el cupiera dentro encima. **(¿Si a Solid Snake le funciono aquí porque no? XD).**

Comenzó a caminar dando pasos pequeños pero rápidos.

Rose volteo al ver la caja por el rabillo del ojo, Gustave se detuvo y agacho para que solo se viera una caja vacía.

P.G "¡sabía que funcionaria!" -pensó Gustave, antes de escuchar la voz de Rose-

"ingenioso, aunque debiste pensar en que, uno, no había una caja ahí hace 10 segundos y dos, hay gente tonta, pero creo que cualquiera sabría que una caja con una flecha roja que dice "arriba" iría al revés" -dijo Rose, burlándose-

"¿flecha? ¿Cuál flech…?" -dijo Gustave, buscando alrededor de la caja- "oh, esa flecha"

Era el turno de Xavier.

P.X "esto lo tengo que hacer bien…"

Xavier, pensó un poco antes de atravesar la bodega, se le ocurrió una idea, en lugar de caminar entre las estanterías, ir agachado encima de una de ellas.

Camino silenciosamente, estaba encima de Rose, pero las cajas estaban un poco más lejos que las estanterías, así que tenía que bajar, ahora el problema es que no tenía ninguna forma de bajar sin que Rose lo viera.

Xavier, comenzó a pensar que hacer, paso el ala por debajo para ver que había en la estantería, y encontró una caja con cartuchos de escopeta.

La tomo y se le ocurrió como podría resolver el problema, una distracción…

Xavier, lanzo un cartucho hacia la otra estantería, esta reboto en el metal haciendo ruido.

Rose, miro hacia la estantería pero no se movió de su lugar, solo dedujo que Xavier saldría de ese pasillo por lo que se quedó sentada esperando.

Xavier, espero un poco, lanzo otro cartucho pero Rose seguía sin moverse de su lugar.

P.X "¡por el amor de Dios!"

Xavier lanzo un cartucho con mucha fuerza, este cartucho cayó cerca de la base de la otra estantería, lo que difirió de sus otros intentos, es que con la fuerza y la forma en la que cayo, el cartucho se disparó, haciendo un estruendo y dañando una de las vigas de la base de la estantería, que por el peso termino de romperse y toda la estantería cayo hacia el otro lado, haciendo un verdadero desastre.

Xavier pego un brinco por el susto, pero luego vio que había logrado por accidente, distraer a Rose.

"¡OH MIERDA XAVIER!" -dijo Rose, corriendo hacia el desastre pensando que le habría caído encima a Xavier-

Xavier aprovecho y corrió hacia las cajas, tomo el banderín victorioso.

"¡SI! ¡LO TENGO!" -grito Xavier-

Rose, volteo y se tranquilizó, luego se acercó.

"¿ERES IDIOTA? ¡CREI QUE TE HABIAS MATADO!" -dijo Rose algo molesta-

P.X "¡le preocupo!"

"este…. Lo siento…" -dijo Xavier-

-suspiro- "está bien, fue una buena estrategia ¿Cómo hiciste que se cayera?" -pregunto Rose-

"este…. fue…. ¿técnica?" -dijo Xavier, que no quería admitir que fue un accidente-

Rose lo miro dudosa un momento, pero no quiso profundizar.

"muy sigiloso no fue pero lograste el objetivo, algo tenías que hacer bien, así que tu serás reconocimiento" -termino Rose-

"¿Qué mierda paso aquí?" -dijo Gustave que escucho el desastre desde fuera de la bodega-

"técnicas de reconocimiento" -dijo Xavier-

Rose se limitó a reír en sus adentros por la tontería, después alguien hablo por su comunicador…

Su sonrisa se borró y cambio a su expresión seria y fría.

"¿Qué sucede?" -pregunto Blu al ver su rostro-

"hay una misión, y no hay otros equipos disponibles" -dijo Rose-

"¿y?" -dijo Gustave-

"bueno, solo uno…"

* * *

**Y ese fue el capítulo 8!**

**Si tienen un IQ de al menos 30 sabran lo que viene...**

**Gracias y por favor dejen review! ¡por el amor de Dios solo haganlo!**


	9. Atrapen a Ronaldo!

**Bueno, espero que hayan leído el capítulo anterior, que este está un poco largo, pero bueno…**

**No sé qué más decir… ah sí, Gulugoba tiene razón, no tener Reviews me tiene encabronadísimo, asi que déjenlos o tomo mi cuchara y se lo inserto en su maldito….**

**Bueno disfruten…**

* * *

Jeff y Lisa habían llegado a la base. Le dieron los datos a un informante que este se lo pasa a Robertson. Lisa fue a su barraca mientras Jeff fue a ver a Silva.

Silva estaba poniéndose su traje de la división que era un multicam, y solamente tenía en el símbolo un águila con el planeta tierra en sus patas queriendo protegerla, y en el escuadrón decía Bird 2, el escuadrón de Jeff y Lisa. Silva seguía poniéndose las botas de ave mientras escuchaba Stevie Wonder, hasta que la puerta toca.

"Pase…"- dijo Poniéndose la última bota-

"Bienvenido… Capitán Silva…. Fue ascendido rápidamente"- dijo Jeff algo sorprendido viendo el papel que le dieron-

"Si…. Ya me han dicho eso casi todos los de aquí…"- dijo Silva sin que le importe-

"¿Ya te dieron la bienvenida?"- pregunto Jeff dudando-

"Si… me lo hicieron 3 veces…"- dijo Silva algo serio, Jeff no hizo nada y pensó-

"Tenemos una misión ahora… ¿quieres conocer al equipo?"- dijo Jeff algo amable-

"Si, porque no… además antes de una misión debes saber con quién estarás…"- dijo Silva aceptando la solicitud-

Jeff y Paco salieron a dar un paseo por la base mientras los soldados andaban de un lado a otro haciendo algo que aporte con el asunto.

"Entonces…"- dijo Jeff mientras caminaba con Silva en un camino de cemento mientras los lados era pasto –"Te gusta al gran Stevie…"

"Sip, me gusta desde que mi dueño ponía en la radio una canción de ese músico… de ahí mi fanatismo hacia el"- respondió Silva sacando una sonrisa mientras caminaba con Jeff-

Jeff y Silva caminaron por las barracas donde muchas aves caminaban, Jeff entro en una donde estaba Lisa aun cambiándose y sacándose la nieve, este entro normalmente haciendo que Lisa se asustara un poco y se molestara-

"Bueno, la primera en presentarte es Lisa… es mi fiel compañera y amiga desde cuando nos conocimos…"- dijo Jeff presentando Lisa mientras Silva miraba con los ojos con plato como Jeff presento a un compañero mientras este estaba haciendo algo privado-

"¡Estúpido, estoy cambiándome idiota!"- grito Lisa tirándole una toalla en la cara de Jeff dejándola tapada con el pico saliendo- "¡SALE DE AQUÍ AHORA!"

"Bueno… salgamos antes de que se ponga clueca…"- dijo Jeff sacando a Silva mientras tiraba la toalla al suelo de la barraca-

Silva y Jeff seguían caminando entre las barracas mientras unos helicópteros salían a hacer unas pruebas, entraron a otra barraca donde estaba un cuervo acostando en la cama leyendo un libro de las granjas en Estados Unidos mientras escuchaba 2Pac "Hit 'em up Dirty.

"Él es Clinton, nuestro especialista, estará con nosotros igualmente, es bueno corriendo y disparando…"- dijo Jeff mientras Clinton lo miraba indiferente-

"Hola, que tal"- dijo Silva dando el ala-

"Bien, y tu…"- dijo Clinton estrechando el ala –"¿Eres el nuevo?"

"Si, lo soy…"- dijo Silva-

"Bien… bienvenido a las ligas mayores"- dijo Clinton sacando una sonrisa-

"Gracias Clinton, ahora Silva, sigamos…"- dijo Jeff-

Ambos salieron de la barraca de Clinton siguiendo su recorrido.

"Es simpático…"- dijo Silva apuntando la primaria como pulgar hacia atrás-

"Si lo es, pero se pone duro en la batalla"- dijo Jeff –"Bien, me queda otro quien presentarte, él será nuestro piloto por ahora… vino hace un rato según me dijeron y tuvo buenas calificaciones en pilotaje, disparo y resistencia…"

"¡JEFF!"- dijo una voz en ruso, Jeff puso una cara de molestia-

"Esa voz… no me estas…"- dijo Jeff indignado-

"Privet amigo americano"- dijo un halcón café claro que traía una as val en su ala derecha montada en su hombro con un grupo de 2 aves, una paloma y un águila-

-suspiro- "Que quieres Vlad…."- dijo Jeff al halcón de nombre Vladimir-

"Nada, solamente quiero saludar a mi querido amigo americano, el águila calva"- dijo Vladimir abrazando a Jeff con su ala izquierda –"Y tu nuevo novio"

"Soldado, Vlad, Soldado"- dijo Jeff molesto-

"Oh perdona, no lo sabía"- dijo Vladimir y se dirige a Silva susurrando –"Ten cuidado con él, a veces se pone pervertido en combates…"

"¡Oye Vladimir, no debes ir con Robertson para ver lo de la misión!"- grito Jeff con algo de enojo-

"Ah verdad amigo, gracias… creo que estas asi porque unas fuerzas ataco tu país, ¿eh?"- dijo Vladimir mientras tocaba la cabeza de Jeff como si fuera una puerta-

"Y tú… atacaron a Moscú igual"- dijo Jeff serio-

P.V. "Eres un hijo de…."

"Bueno, creo que es un empate… nos vemos después Jeffery" –dijo Vladimir alejándose de él con su grupo, tomo la As Val con ambas alas –"Es un idiota"

"Tranquilo Señor"- dijo la paloma quien llevaba una An-94, los rusos siguieron su rumbo, mientras Jeff y Silva igual siguieron su rumbo-

"Es un idiota"- dijo Jeff caminando con Silva-

P.P. "Vaya que ambos son idiotas… la guerra fría ya término"

"Bien entonces en que estamos…"- dijo Jeff recordando que hacían-

"Me ibas a presentar a otro integrante…"- dijo Silva recordando que irían a hacer-

"A verdad, ven sígueme"- dijo Jeff y fue con Silva a ver al otro integrante, este no iba a estar en la misión, seria de ayuda aérea-

Pasaron los minutos y las horas…

Lisa, Silva, Clinton, un Guacamayo amarillo y un loro Verde azul estaban formados linealmente mientras Jeff y Robertson estaban en frente de ellos.

"Bien, Ronaldo…. Un guacamayo verde, es quien robo el maletín de Gustave en la emboscada que hicieron… Su asistente, Teo es quien tenemos la ubicación exacta de donde esta…"- dijo Robertson mirando a los soldados-

"La idea es la siguiente… tomar a Teo, hacer que hable donde esta Ronaldo y este hacer que hable donde esta Marcelo… seremos ayudado por algunos infiltrados que tenemos en el grupo que Ronaldo hizo… esto está en una favela en el sur de Rio de Janeiro… más vale que no se nos escape… al atrapar al infeliz nuestro nuevo piloto Arturo nos ayudara a llevarlo hacia acá… está claro… alguien tiene alguna duda"- dijo Jeff viendo al grupo, estos no dijeron nada- "Bien, a moverse"

El grupo fue hacia un helicóptero CH-47, un guacamayo spix era el piloto de la máquina.

"Bien Arturo, estamos listos…"- dijo Jeff señalando al piloto, Arturo señalo un positivo con su primaria y levanto el helicóptero-

P.A. "Bien, al menos podré ver Rio por un momento…"

"_Bien, aquí Papá Loro estamos saliendo…"- _dijo Arturo por la radio-

"_Entendido, Papá Loro… que tenga un buen viaje…"- _respondió la torre de control-

El helicóptero partió rumbo hacia Rio de Janeiro, al llegar el helicóptero aterrizo en un helipuerto donde unas aves los esperaban, el grupo de la división se juntaron con las aves que estaban esperando.

"¿Son los que Robertson dijo?"- pregunto Jeff serio-

"Si… somos los infiltrados que él dijo… si vamos con Teo, deberá ser volando, aquí todas las aves son normal"- dijo un ave azul y amarillo-

"¿Dejamos el equipamiento?"- pregunto Silva sacándose las botas. Lo único que traían era las botas, el chaleco táctico y un casco-

"No, además, ustedes estarán escondidos mientras nosotros hablamos con el"- dijo el ave-

"Bien, que esperamos… Lisa tu espera con Clinton y Max por el otro lado de la manzana, yo, Silva y Rodnie acompañaremos a los infiltrados… bien vamos…"- dijo Jeff y todos partieron volando del lugar-

Pasaron las horas los minutos.

"Sabes donde esta…"- dijo un guacamayo de los infiltrados-

"Si esta por aquí… debería"- dijo el ave que vio una manta en un pasillo escondido cerca de la playa de Copacabana-

"_¿Lo encontraron?"- _pregunto Lisa por la radio-

"No aun, seguimos volando" – respondió Jeff mirando a las aves de adelante, pero empezaron a bajar –"Espera aterrizan, al parecer saben dónde está…"

"Bien esperaremos…" –dijo Lisa que aterriza por la otra parte de la manzana-

"Creo que Teo es el que sale…"- dijo Jeff mientras el con los otros de la división se esconden sin que los vea Teo mientras dos aves infiltradas van hacia el-

"Oye necesitamos hablar Teo"- dijo un guacamayo mientras sacaba una P226-

"Bien, pero porque no lo hacemos como machos que somos"- dijo Teo algo molesto-

"Él se acerca a las aves, no está muy feliz al verlos"- dijo Jeff tratando de mirar lo que sucede, Teo toma la pistola del ave disparándole a él y al otro –"Mierda, esto se pone feo…"

Teo ve otra ave que le iba a disparar le dispara matándola y ve algo que era extraño un águila calva escondida.

P.T. "La división…"

Teo apunto y empezó a disparar.

"Cúbranse, cúbranse"- dijo Jeff, mientras Silva pudo cubrirse pero Rodnie no tuvo la misma suerte y cayó muerto al lado de él-

"¡Rodnie!"- grito Silva al ver caer muerto a su compañero-

"Vamos, se escapa, vamos"- dijo Jeff saliendo mientras Silva deja el cuerpo muerto y sale corriendo con Jeff por las calles de Rio- "Lisa, estamos a pata, si volamos nos disipará…"-

"_Nos aproximamos por el otro lado"-_ dijo Lisa por el radio-

Teo corrió hasta ver una paloma en un poste de luz que empezó a apuntarle con una AK, este apunto una rueda de un auto y le dispara reventándola, el auto fuera de control choca con otro, el auto chocado choca con un taxi haciendo que el taxi chocara con el poste haciendo que cayera junto con la paloma tirando la AK al aire, la paloma golpea el vidrio de un auto, el conductor se desconcentra y cambia su rumbo al lado contrario donde un bus de transporte lo choca, el bus queda en medio de una cuadra haciendo que muchos autos empezaran a chocar entre ellos, unos tan fuertes que empezaron a salir fuego y explotar.

En la reserva se escuchó el gran choque y la explosión en el centro-

"Que fue eso…"- dijo un guacamayo, mientras muchos otros miraban o huían del lugar, Rafael que escucho el alboroto estaba con Eva en ese instante, ella nunca había escuchado unos estruendos de choque y una explosión muy grande-

"Eva, quédate con los niños vengo rápidamente"- dijo Rafael antes de abrazarla, y fue volando a la mansión-

De vuelta en las calles de Rio, la gente huía de la escena escalofriante que hizo un ave exótica. Silva al ver el desastre que provoco Teo quedo con una cara de sorpresa y nerviosismo, miro a Jeff mientras corrían, este quedo igualmente sorprendido-

"Vamos, vamos…"- dijo Jeff concentrando a Silva, estos siguieron por su camino-

P.P. "Mierda…" **(Recuerden que Silva se llama Paco)**

Teo tomo la AK que salió volando de la paloma, siguió corriendo hasta la cuadra, el vio por el otro lado de la cuadra a Lisa con el otro grupo, este empezó a disparar contra ellos.

"Mierda… cúbranse"- dijo Lisa cubriéndose en los pilares que salen de la estructura, Teo termino de dispararle al grupo de Lisa –"Abran fuego"-

Empezaron a disparar nuevamente a Teo, este corrió rápidamente bajando al piso cruzo la calle rápidamente, algunos autos al ver el destrozo tuvieron que parar e huir de ahí, Teo logro entrar a un pasillo entre los edificios.

"alguien mas lo vio meterse en el pasillo"- dijo Jeff corriendo en la calle seguido por silva-

"¡yo lo vi!" – dijo Lisa entrando al pasillo con los demás, Silva se adelantó un poco al grupo y vio a este corriendo y desplegando las alas-

"Silva disparale"- dijo Jeff, Silva apunto una Scar-H que llevaba, puso modo tiro a tiro y disparo conta las patas de Teo haciendo que cayera, también dispara a las alas para que no pudiera volar –"Cayo…"

Pasaron unos minutos, Jeff y Lisa tenían a Teo amarrado mientras Lisa toma unas cosas de tortura.

"Clinton, Silva y Max, vayan por las favelas en busca Ronaldo, los contactaremos cuando este malnacido nos diga donde esta…" – dijo Jeff antes de cerrar una puerta con pestillo-

"Esto no dolerá si nos das la información"- dijo Lisa preparando unas pinzas y un alicate-

"¡Púdrete!"- grito Teo enojado con Lisa, esta rodo los ojos sin importarle-

"Bueno…"- respondió ella-

"Vamos…"- dijo Clinton yéndose del lugar mientras dentro se escuchaban unos gritos –"Recuerden, hay aves inocentes en las favelas tengan cuidado con su fuego..."-

Los tres soldados llegaron a una plaza donde las aves, principalmente palomas y gorriones, estaban haciendo sus quehaceres.

"Maxwell, ve"- dijo Clinton apuntando el lugar con una UMP-45-

"Copiado"- dijo Maxwell, se puso en el centro de la plaza y dispara su M4 al aire –"¡Este lugar no es seguro… vayan rápido a ocultarse!"

Las aves que estaban ahí volaron del lugar rápidamente, pasaron unos segundos y las aves de Ronaldo aparecieron, la mayoría eran exóticos del amazonas, otros eran comunes de ciudad.

"Abran fuego ahí vienen!"- grito Clinton empezando a disparar su UMP, sus dos compañeros hicieron lo mismo disparando a los enemigos que se ponían arriba de los techos-

"Son los que Ronaldo dijo… abran fuego!- dijo un tucán mientras las otras aves abrían fuego, y empieza una tormenta de balas en las favelas-

"¡Clinton a las 12!"- grito Silva al ver unos que se aproximaban en un callejón frente a ellos-

Clinton disparo rápidamente a los que venían matándolos pero las balas se le acabaron del cargador –"Silva cúbreme"

"Ya, y dime Pac si quieres…"- dijo Silva empezando a disparar matando otras aves pero salían demasiadas por todas partes –"Aquí no haremos nada, y nos quedaremos sin balas…. Hay que moverse…"

"Si, tienes razón... hay que movernos, todos vamos"- dijo Clinton mientras empezaron a avanzar por el medio de la favela, habían partes de las casas que estaban hechas solamente de aves con mantas y unas cajas

"Disparenles!"- grito un guacamayo rojo con una AKS 74U mientras los otros abrían fuego contra los soldados de la división, uno disparo danole a la cabeza de Max-

"¡Max!"- grito Silva al ver como su compañero caia-

"Max cayo repito…"- dijo Clinton a la radio mientras Jeff escuchaba por los oídos –_"Max cayo"_

"Entendido…."- dijo Jeff algo serio con la información-

"AAAAAAAahhh, porfavorrrr… paareeen…"- dijo Teo muy dañado, algunas partes desplumado, le salía la sangre por las torturas, los ojos morados y su pico quebrado –

"Pararemos cuando nos digas donde esta Ronaldo"- dijo Jeff apuntando la primaria hacia Teo mientras Lisa preparaba unos caimanes con una batería de auto, muy potente para un ave-

"OK, OK, Se lo diré… esta en unas mantas en el estacionamiento de esos apartamentos… ahí está, siempre…"- dijo Teo rindiéndose-

"Bien… gracias por la info…"- dijo Jeff haciendo señas a Lisa de dejar los caimanes, se prepararon para irse dejando a Teo amarrado contra el poste de madera –"Pero si nos das la información incorrecta, no quisiera ser tu"- dijo de forma amenazante-

Jeff y Lisa partieron hacia la ubicación de Ronaldo volando a baja altura. Por otro lado, Silva y Clinton seguían combatiendo contra las aves de las favelas-

"Mierda, que son muchos… se me acaban los cargadores"- dijo Silva recargando la Scar-

"Guarda tu arma y dispara con una de ellos…"- dijo Clinton que esta vez disparaba con una G3A3-

"Bien…"- dijo Silva guardando detrás de él la Scar y tomando una FN FAL tirada en el piso-

"Vamos Pac, rápido…"- dijo Clinton entrándose a la favelas-

"Mierda, espérame…"- dijo Silva siguiendo a Clinton-

Mientras con Jeff y Lisa llegan al lugar donde Teo le dijo que estaba Ronaldo, al llegar había un grupo de 10 aves armadas cuidando la manta-

"Debe ser el lugar, tal como lo dijo ese cabrón"- dijo Lisa mirando el lugar-

"Tranquila… tengo una idea…"- dijo Jeff tomando una M67 de fragmentación-

"Que harás, que nos descubran…"- dijo Lisa dudando del acto de Jeff-

"No, pero no podremos con un grupo de 10, unos 20 en los techos de las casas y otros 7 volando…"- dijo Jeff analizando el lugar en lo que tenía la mayor razón-

"Detesto cuando tienes la razón…"- dijo Lisa algo molesta-

"Tú le das a los del aire y yo, los de los techos…"- dijo Jeff preparando la granada-

"Bem…"- dijo Lisa en portugués-

"Desde cuando sabes portugués…"- dijo Jeff sacando el seguro y tirando la granada-

"Mi especie es de aquí… no lo recuerdas, de hecho vas a matar dos iguales a mi ahora…"- dijo Lisa al ver que la granada llego en el medio del grupo-

"¡GRANADA!"- grito un guacamayo tirándose-

"Mismo"- dijo Lisa al ver que la granada explota dejando el grupo de las 10 aves muertas-

"Vamos rápido"- dijo Jeff empezando a disparar una MK18 contra las aves del techo y Lisa le dispara con su AAC a los que andaban volando-

Ronaldo supo del alboroto que estaba pasando y salió rápidamente del lugar donde él estaba corriendo, porque volar en ese clima es un total suicidio, algo que no pensó el-

"Ahí esta Ronaldo… vamos…"- dijo Jeff al ver que el objetivo se escapaba-

"¡Ya voy que esto es genial!"- dijo Lisa algo divertida disparándole a las aves como si fueran patos, Jeff rodo los ojos y tomo a Lisa del cuello del chaleco –"Uy"

Clinton y Silva seguían por dentro de la favela cubriendo todo su perímetro-

"_Clinton, Silva… tengan cuidado por los techos, aparecen por todos lados… encontramos a Ronaldo, se nos escapa… necesitamos su ayuda ahora!"- _dijo Jeff por el radio mientras de ambiente se escuchaban balazos y más balazos-

"Rayos… ahí que apurarnos Clin…"- dijo Silva pero tierra cayo delante de él y vio como aves corrían hacia donde estaban Jeff y Lisa –"Abre fuego"-

Ambos dispararon sus armas recogidas contra las aves que esperaban en las casas-

"Necesito fuego de cobertura"- dijo una paloma escondida y al ver quien tenía para que le haga cobertura, todos estaban muertos a su alrededor –"Oh, Mier…"

Silva disparo a la paloma detrás de la pared –"Vamos, sigamos"-

Clinton y Silva pasaron por los techos, pasillos, techos de autos, pasillos de casas, por barandales tratando de llegar a la posición de Jeff y Lisa, claro tratando de limpiar el camino antes de pasar por los lugares-

"_Silva, Clinton, tenemos a Ronaldo… pero una gran masa de aves trata de defenderlo… estamos casi saliendo de la favela"- _dijo Jeff por la radio –_"Lisa, lo ves"_

"_Si… lo veo, está detrás de esos contenedores… vamos"- _respondió Lisa-

"_¡Silva, Clinton… deben llegar rápido…!"- _agrego Jeff-

"¡Hay que apurarnos…!"- dijo Clinton mientras disparaba el último cargador de la G3A3 y la tira al suelo tomando una AK 47-

"Si vamos…"- dijo Silva corriendo más rápido. Ambos llegaron a un lugar amplio donde daba la entrada a una parte de la selva de Rio, Silva logra ver a lo lejos a Ronaldo –"¡AHÍ ESTA EL MALDITO!"

"Jeff, logramos ver a Ronaldo, iremos hacia allá corriendo…"- dijo Clinton por la radio, mientras los dos pasan por una casa llena de jaulas con aves adentro-

"¡Oigan!"-

"¡Ayúdenos!"-

Las aves empezaron a pedir ayuda a los dos soldados, algo que ellos no pudieron hacer ya que tenían algo más importante que hacer. Arturo estaba con el helicóptero viendo desde lejos-

"¡Chicos, que hacen…!"- dijo Arturo mirando como Silva y Clinton empezaban a correr en medio de la selva-

"¡Estamos siguiendo a Ronaldo, tienes alguna visión de él!"- dijo Silva pasando entre los arbustos, los troncos y saltando arriba de una serpiente-

"Esperen…"- dijo Arturo moviendo el helicóptero de dos motores, y ve una mancha verde saliendo de la selva y metiéndose por unas rejas a un establecimiento – _"Lo tengo, entro por una especie de establecimiento… grande y espacioso…"- _dijo por radio

"¿Te refieres a esta clínica?"- dijo Silva llegando al mismo lugar mientras Lisa llega con ellos –"Lisa, y Jeff…"

"¿No esta con ustedes?" –pregunto algo cansada Lisa y preocupada –

"No… no importa, ¿en la clínica Arturo?"- dijo Silva por la radio-

"_Si entren por esa clínica, rápido…" –_responde Arturo moviendo hacia adelante el gran helicóptero-

"¡Vamos!" –grito Lisa entrando a la clínica mientras sus compañeros la seguían-

"_Sigue corriendo por el lado de esa clínica, ahora va hacia la selva…" – _dijo Arturo mirando desde arriba la escena-

Silva corrió lo más rápido posible poniéndose a la cabeza del grupo, tiro la FAL que había recogido y tomo la Scar para aliviar el peso, Clinton hizo lo mismo tirando la AK.

"_Ahora entra en una especie de Reserva…" – _dijo Arturo y empezó a mirar de reojo y ve la torre de esta haciendo que recuerde – _"¡Oh mierda es la mía, atrápenlo!"-_

En la reserva las aves empezaron a escuchar el sonido que hacia el helicóptero de Arturo, unas se quedaban en los árboles, otras miraban que ocurría. En la mansión empezaron a escuchar el sonido del helicóptero que se acercaba.

"Ahí no, ahora que ¿se llevaran a Tiago?"- dijo Perla ya molesta al escuchar el helicóptero, entro Bia en ese instante-

"¡MAMA, Hay soldados con armamento por aquí…!"- grito Bia haciendo que Perla se pusiera Blanca del susto-

"No puede ser, nos vienen a atacar y no podré ser Padre"- dijo Tiago empezando a preocuparse. Catherine y Howard no estaban en la sala y trataban de ignorar el momento-

"Al parecer tengo un plan, vamos niños… atraparemos a uno y quizás resistamos…"- dijo Perla decidida-

"Creo que ya se le salió el tornillo…"- susurro Bia a Tiago este asintió, Carla estaba dormida escuchando música-

"Muchachos, Vamos"- dijo Perla con un Palo en sus primarias algo que dejo a Bia y Tiago asustados, estos mejor salieron en vez de tener un chichón en la cabeza-

Por otra parte Ronaldo seguía corriendo mientras Lisa, Clinton y Silva estaban detrás de él siguiéndolo, Clinton empezó a disparar haciendo que algunas aves empezaran a huir.

"¡No dispares! ¡Inocentes por los perímetros!"- grito Lisa tomando la punta de la UMP de Clinton y bajándola-

Silva corrió rápidamente detrás de Ronaldo, no se fijó que un ave iba volando hacia él, era Bia.

"¡Yaaaaaa!"- grito Bia tirando a Silva al suelo dejándolo a él tirado en el piso y ella arriba pisándole el cogote-

"¡Silva!"- grito Lisa mirando a su soldado, este hace señas que siguieran, Ronaldo se hacercaba a un jeep que estaba estacionado-

"Vamos Clin…"- dijo Lisa siguiendo su persecución-

"Oge, pfogemos hagjblar (Oye podemos hablar)"- dijo Silva mientras Bia agarraba su cogote-

"No te muevas Ruso"- dijo Bia mientas no dejaba que él se moviera

P.P. "Parece que está mal informada esta pequeña…"

Perla toma el arma de Silva algo temerosa.

P.P. "Ah me estas, enserio…"- pensó silva rodando los ojos serio al ver a Perla-

"Entonces vienes a matarnos eh"- dijo Perla apuntando el arma de Silva hacia él-

"¿Perla?... ¡Perla que carajos haces!"- dijo Arturo mirando la escena que su hermana hacia-

Perla estuvo a punto de apretar el gatillo hasta que Tiago la interrumpe-

"¡Mamá, mira!"- dijo Tiago apuntando el chaleco la bandera de Estados Unidos-

"Uh, oh… uy"- dijo ella al percatarse que ataco a un compatriota de su esposo y mejor amigo- "Bia salte de él"

Bia lo deja liberarse.

"Gracias, que fuerte es su hija…"- dijo Silva tomándose el cogote-

"En realidad, lo siento…"- dijo Perla algo avergonzada dándole el rifle a Silva este lo toma-

"No se preocupe, todo el mundo hace imperfectos…"- dijo Silva retomando el camino. Lisa y Clinton seguían a Ronaldo, este al percatarse que no dispararan empezó a volar-

"¡Se nos escapara!"- dijo Lisa apuntando la Honey Badger-

"_No, no lo creo…"- _respondió Jeff y aparece volando por el este tomando a Ronaldo y tirándolo al capo del jeep-

Lisa, Clinton y Silva llegaron apuntando al auto, Perla quedo mirando sorprendida lo que ocurrió recién-

"Señor Ronaldo, esta arrestado por la división de aves indefinidamente…"- dijo Jeff apuntando una Beretta M9 a la cabeza de Ronaldo, este quedo con las alas arriba-

"Arturo, trae el helicóptero ahora…"- dijo Lisa por el radio-

"_Copiado, iré en camino…"- _dijo Arturo llevando el helicóptero hacia su posición-

* * *

**Bueno, aquí termina el capítulo 9…**

**Casi Perla, casi… xD tiene que estar mejor informada la próxima vez…**

**Bueno, hasta el próximo capítulo, BYE**

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS O LOS ASESINO CON MI CUCHARA MAGICA!**


	10. GUAY: Misión de Rescate

**Hola a todos de nuevo!**

**Este es el capítulo 10 de nuestro Fic.**

**Papa: ¡hagan algo útil con sus putas vidas!**

**Gus: entretenemos a la gente con nuestra literatura….**

**Papa: ¿literatura? ¡ESTO SON PURAS MAMAD…!**

***toma la papa, le clava un Cutter y la lanza por la ventana***

**Gracias y por favor disfruten!**

* * *

"hay una misión, y no hay otros equipos disponibles" -dijo Rose-

"¿y?" -dijo Gustave-

"bueno, solo uno…"

"¿Quiénes?" -pregunto Blu-

"creo que vi a los otros entrenan…" -dijo Gustave, antes de comprender- -suspiro- "somos nosotros ¿cierto?"

"s… si, somos nosotros" -dijo Rose, con preocupación-

Todos se empalidecieron por el hecho de ir a una misión de guerra verdadera.

Se quedaron viendo un momento….

"¡¿y que esperan?! ¡Vamos!" -ordeno Rose-

"este… si claro, ¡Charles! ¡Prepara el Hughes!" -dijo Gustave-

"claro señor…"

El equipo voló desde la bodega hacia las barracas, donde estaban las armaduras.

"¿y que misión es?" -pregunto Xavier, terminando de ponerse el traje-

"no lo sé, dijeron que informarían en el camino" -dijo Rose, que aunque comenzaba a tomarle cariño a Blu, Gustave y Xavier, aun pensaba que eran unos novatos y que fue un insulto ponerla a cargo-

Se equiparon el traje completo, volaron lo más rápido que pudieron al hangar, el avión Hughes y el Rhino estaban ya preparados.

Subieron rápidamente a la parte de carga del Hughes que tenía varios asientos a los lados.

"Charles, ¿Qué hace el Rhino aquí?" -pregunto Xavier-

"pensé que sería útil" -contesto Charles-

"tu no piensas, pero bien pensado" -dijo Gustave-

Charles condujo el Hughes, moviéndolo sobre el Rhino, un sistema de carga se desplego y lo sujeto de forma que pudiera volar cargándolo.

"¿y bien? ¿La misión es….?" -pregunto Blu-

"ya enviaron el informe…" -dijo Rose-

"proyéctalo Charles"

Charles proyecto el informe en el espacio entre los asientos, era al parecer una misión de apoyo, a un equipo humano, en Malasia…

"¿Malasia? ¿Tenemos que ir hasta Malasia?" -se quejó Xavier-

"no importa donde sea, debemos ir" -dijo Rose- "informa la misión"

"con gusto, la misión es apoyar al escuadrón especializado número 501 de la fuerza militar española, la misión original era rescatar a Louis Banks, un reconocido doctor en bioquímica el cual al parecer necesitan para crear armas biológicas, el rescate fallo cuando se dieron cuenta de que este grupo rebelde era bastante numeroso y está conformado de humanos como aves" -dijo Charles, dando el informe- "ya estamos en camino"

"no suena muy complicado" -dijo Rose- "tú, ¿algo que debamos saber de estos juguetes?" -pregunto señalando a Gustave-

"mmmm, ¡oh claro!" -dijo Gustave después de pensar- "el traje solo deja salir las plumas de vuelo si activan el mecanismo de despliegue"

"¿osea que…?"

"que no puedes volar si no lo activas, recuerda eso antes de saltar a un abismo, por cierto…" -dijo Gustave levantándose y buscando algo en una caja que estaba en el fondo del avión- "ya que ya tenemos funciones en el equipo…"

Gustave saco algunas cosas y se puso en medio del estrecho espacio…

"tu señor tirador designado…" -dijo Gustave bromeando hacia Blu- "préstame tu casco…"

Blu, le paso su casco que estaba al lado de él.

Gustave lo tomo y le puso una especie de visor negro, tenía un lente del otro lado y algunos sensores a la vista, este aparato se podía bajar ocupando gran parte del visor del casco.

"¡cool! ¿Qué hace?" -pregunto Blu-

"es una combinación de prismáticos con sistema de apuntado más avanzado, mide y calcula casi todo por ti, puedes darle a una mosca con una resortera a un kilómetro con esto" -explico Gustave en su clásico tono de vendedor de autos- "Xavi, tu ten esto…" -dijo mientras le daba a Xavier una especie de mochila que se unía a la parte trasera de su traje-

"hare la misma pregunta, ¿Qué es?"

"son dos drones de reconocimiento" -explico Gustave- "son silenciosos y pequeños, no están diseñados para combate pero tienen un pequeño cañón semiautomático de aceleración electromagnética por si acaso"

"suena genial" -dijo Xavier-

"¿y yo? ¿no tienes algún aparato con lucecitas para mi?" -dijo Rose bromeando-

-suspiro- "cabe aclarar, lo que voy a decir ME DUELE EN TODA EL ALMA" -dijo Gustave- "Charles…"

Gustave empezó a hacer muecas notando que le costaba….

-suspiro- "dale autorización total a la capitana Rose sobre las armas orbitales…."

"¿orbitales? ¿Quieres decir que puedo tirarle un misil a alguien cuando quiera?" -pregunto Rose-

"misil, proyectil, suministros, casi todo…" -dijo Gustave-

"¡OH SI!" -exclamo Rose emocionada-

"estamos a punto de llegar…" -dijo Charles-

P.R "ahora es cuando dices el discurso motivacional que ayuda a estos zopencos a no morir"

"muy bien, tal vez solo sean unos novatos, con dos días de entrenamiento en el ejército, pero estamos unidos y trabajamos como un engranaje bien engrasado, no solo tenemos las mejores armas, ¡somos las mejores armas!"

"¡HERMOSO!" -exclamo Xavier, todos le dirigieron miradas extrañadas por lo espontaneo que fue- "este… muy bueno…" -termino avergonzado-

"este… ¡rápido! ¡Recuerden que somos refuerzos!" -dijo Rose, mientras el Hughes terminaba de aterrizar y dejar el Rhino en el suelo-

Se pusieron sus cascos, ahora solo estaban expuestas sus "dedos" y la cola, tomaron sus armas y municiones lo mas rápido posible y subieron al Rhino.

Estaban en una de las calles de una zona pobre de Malasia, curiosamente estas estaban vacías.

Gustave y Blu estaban en el asiento trasero, Xavier conducía y Rose le decía a donde ir según las indicaciones de la misión.

"es aquí, no parece que se necesite mucha ayud…" -dijo Rose, mientras se acercaban a la entrada de una vecindad, que no tenia ninguna señal de un enfrentamiento-

Una granada salio y cayo justo en el camino del Rhino.

"¡CUIDADO GRANADA!" -se escuchó un grito con acento español-

"¡OH MIER…!" -gritaron todos dentro del Rhino-

La granada exploto justo debajo del Rhino, este al ser mucho más pequeño que un auto humano, dio varias vueltas hasta chocar contra una pared y quedar volcado de cabeza.

"¿Qué es eso?" -pregunto un miembro del equipo español- "¡¿AVES?! ¡¿NUESTROS JODIDOS REFUERZOS SON UNAS AVES?!" -grito desde su cobertura que estaba recibiendo oleadas de disparos desde el otro lado que se adentraba en la vecindad-

-quejidos- "¿están todos bien?" -pregunto Gustave-

"mmmm si todos completos" -contesto Blu-

"¡Ahí esta el 501!" -dijo Rose refiriéndose a el escuadrón humano que intentaba devolver el fuego desde detrás de escaleras y barricadas improvisadas-

Salieron del Rhino y lo usaron como barricada, todos tenían las avanzadas armas de aceleración electromagnética, Blu al ser tirador cargaba un rifle semiautomático, equipado para precisión, Xavier tenía un rifle de ráfagas y el arco compuesto con flechas buscadoras como arma secundaria, Gustave era combate cercano, por lo que cargaba una escopeta además de sus armas cuerpo a cuerpo, y por ultimo Rose cargaba un rifle de asalto automático.

"son cuatro contra 50…" -dijo Rose mirando al escuadrón- "con razón necesitaban refuerzos, saldremos a la de tres… ¡tres!"

"¡espera, no estaba listo!" -dijo Xavier-

Corrieron evitando el fuego, al ser bastante más pequeños que una persona los rebeldes no pudieron darles.

"¿Vosotros sois los refuerzos?" -pregunto con decepción el humano que al parecer era el líder mientras recargaba-

Charles activo los subtítulos proyectados automáticamente.

"precisamente…" -dijo Rose-

"¿En serio? ¡ME CAGO EN LA PUTA CON ESTOS REFUERZOS!" -dijo otro que ya comenzaba a desesperarse-

"¡Oye! ¡Somos unidades especializadas!" -contesto Rose-

"¡cabo! ¡Déjela terminar!" -dijo el líder, que al parecer tenía más esperanza- "¿Qué escuadrón son?"

"escuadrón G.U.A.Y" -contesto Gustave-

El cabo y otro soldado a pesar de la situación no pudieron evitar soltar una risilla.

"¿es una broma?" -pregunto el otro soldado-

"¡Dime tu rango!" -dijo Rose, que comenzaba a molestarse-

"sargento" -dijo con orgullo-

"¡pues soy capitán así que te ordeno que te calles!" -dijo Rose, el sargento se impresiono y obedeció a su superior- "ahora, ¿Cuál es el plan?"

El capitán del escuadrón se tomó un momento para dejar de disparar y explicar la situación.

"llegamos aquí, intentamos ser sigilosos y entrar por las azoteas, pero había varias aves enemigas, que atacaron y alertaron a los rebeldes, en el techo éramos blanco fácil así que tuvimos que bajar y nos han contenido aquí"

"el objetivo era rescatar a Louis Banks, ¿Dónde está?" -pregunto Xavier-

"según sabemos, está en la casa al fondo de la vecindad" -continuo el capitán- "la mayoría de los enemigos están aquí, asi que probablemente si se entra con el suficiente sigilo, lo logremos, pero no podemos hacerlo"

"pero nosotros si" -dijo Rose- "Blu, Xavi, vayan por el cerebrito, Gus y yo apoyaremos a estos tíos"

Xavier y Blu asintieron, activaron el camuflaje y corrieron a la azotea…

"¿se hicieron invisibles?" -dijo el sargento-

"¿Por qué ellos tienen las coas guays?"

"por algo somos el equipo guay" -contesto Gustave-

En la azotea…

Blu y Xavier notaron que también la mayoría de las aves estaban abajo ayudando a los rebeldes, solo había dos aves cuidando una puerta que bajaba hacia la casa donde estaba Louis, ambas aves estaban armadas.

"bien, no será difícil" -dijo Xavier, mientras activaba una granada y se preparaba para lanzarla-

"¡espera! ¡Sigilo!" -recordó Blu-

"oh claro" -dijo Xavier bajando la granada- "un momento ¡JODER!"

Xavier le paso la granada a Blu, Blu casi la tira pero termino lanzándola por desesperación hacia donde estaban los rebeldes conteniendo al equipo.

La granada cayó sobre uno y la explosión fue suficiente para matarlo.

"¡buena esa!" -dijo Gustave por el comunicador-

"este… si claro…" -contesto Blu- "bien, tu ve y sujeta al de la derecha, yo le disparo al de la izquierda" -dijo Blu mientras bajaba el visor de precisión-

Xavier asintió, activo el camuflaje y camino agazapado lentamente hasta estar detrás del ave indicada.

"¡no te creo!"

"¡en serio! ¡Los aguacates son fruta!"

"nunca lo hubiera imaginado…"

"a la de tres, una, dos…" -dijo Blu por el comunicador con Xavier-

"si, yo también pensaba que eran vegetales pero…" -dijo el ave, antes de que Xavier lo tomara del cuello y comenzara a asfixiarlo aun invisible-

"¿pero qué? ¿Estás bien?" -pregunto el ave al ver la expresión de su compañero-

"¡tres!"

Xavier, desactivo el camuflaje

"¡BOO!" -exclamo Xavier mientras sostenía al ave-

"¡AAAHH!" -grito la otra, antes de que una bala atravesara su cabeza silenciosamente, este cayó al suelo-

"¡mgh!" -exclamo el que sostenía Xavier-

Xavier, tomo su cuello y lo giro con fuerza, desnucándolo y dejándolo junto a el otro cuerpo.

En el tiroteo…

"¿Qué podemos hacer?" -pregunto Gustave-

"nuestro mayor problema son las aves que les ayudan, no podemos darles porque se mueven muy rápido, tal vez vosotros podáis darles"

"perfecto…" -dijo Rose-

Rose asomo la cabeza un momento, el 501 ya había abatido a varios rebeldes humanos, pero aún quedaban unos 20 disparando desde sus coberturas, y como dijo el capitán, habían varias aves volando, disparando y moviéndose entre coberturas rápidamente.

Una bala paso por encima de la cabeza de Rose, está bajo rápidamente cubriéndose de nuevo.

"la situación no está muy bien…" -dijo Rose-

"tengo una idea" -dijo Gustave- "tiene que ver con explotar 120 000 000 de dólares" -dijo mirando el Rhino volcado-

"buena idea" -dijo Rose- "¡denos fuego de cobertura!" -dijo hacia el equipo para que pudieran ver los subtítulos-

Rose y Gustave se prepararon y corrieron agachados devuelta al Rhino.

Volvieron a cubrirse un momento….

"¿y ahora qué? ¿Cómo vamos a girar esto?" -pregunto Rose-

"el exotraje nos da un poco más de fuerza, tal vez baste" -contesto Gustave-

Se levantaron y pusieron las alas debajo del Rhino para intentar voltearlo.

"a la de tres…. Uno…. Dos… ¡Tres!" -dijo Gustave, antes de comenzar a jalar hacia arriba al mismo tiempo que Rose-

Comenzó a oírse el sonido de los servos **(son motores mucho más precisos que los de corriente continua, y pueden mantener una posición fija, son muy usados en robótica) **de los trajes forzándose por el peso del Rhino…

-pujidos- "¡ya casi…!"

Lograron girar el Rhino, esto llamo la atención de los rebeldes y comenzaron a dispararle.

"¡rápido! ¡Sube!" -dijo Rose, mientras arrancaba-

Gustave subió al lado del copiloto, saco un holograma que eran configuraciones del Rhino.

"¡YA ARRANCA!" -grito Gustave-

Rose piso a fondo, condujo el Rhino hacia el grupo de rebeldes, se escuchaba la lluvia de balas rebotando en el blindaje.

Rose "estaciono" el Rhino golpeando con mucha fuerza a un Rebelde humano que estaba agazapado.

Un círculo de aves y atrás de ellas los humanos comenzaron a disparar al Rhino, las armas automáticas de este tenían suficiente calibre como para matar a un humano, por lo que varios cayeron.

"¡cuando yo diga sales lo más rápido posible!" -dijo Gustave, con un botón holográfico-

Gustave presiono el botón que inmediatamente desapareció.

"¡RAPIDO, YA YA YA!" -grito Gustave-

Rose abrió la puerta y salió corriendo, Gustave hizo lo mismo del lado opuesto.

Inmediatamente las aves y humanos cercanos apuntaron, pero lo que Gustave había hecho, era quitar el sistema de estabilización de la alimentación, por lo que el Rhino exploto de forma violenta.

Al menos 7 rebeldes fueron abatidos por la explosión, y aún más aves…

Rose y Gustave fueron impulsados con fuerza lejos del Rhino, el traje evito que se hicieran daño.

"¡ahora avancen!" -dijo el capitán, que al quedar menos rebeldes y estar distraídos pudieron obligarlos a retroceder-

Mientras…

Blu y Xavier estaban bajando por las escaleras, era una casa media, no tenía mucha iluminación y estaba bastante descuidada.

"hay muchos cuartos…" -dijo Blu-

"es hora de hacer reconocimiento…" -dijo Xavier, mientras tomaba de su espalda uno de los pequeños paquetes con un botón azul en ellos-

Presiono el botón y se desplego el dron de cuatro rotores, también automáticamente en el casco de Xavier apareció en una esquina lo que el dron veía, así como los controles holográficos aparecieron frente a él.

"Esto es genial, vigila si alguien viene" -dijo Xavier, poniéndose pecho tierra, Blu volvió a bajar su sistema de apuntado y se puso pecho tierra vigilando el pasillo-

Xavier condujo el dron, lo acerco a varias puertas, la mayoría de los cuartos estaban vacíos…

"no parece haber nada… espera, creo que es ahí…" -dijo Mientras hacía zoom-

El dron estaba en una pequeña ventana que daba al interior de un cuarto, dentro de este había una silla, donde estaba Louis Blake atado y amordazado, era un hombre no muy mayor con una bata…

Estaba custodiado por 5 aves armadas, dos estaban viendo la televisión, y las otras tres jugaban con cartas usando una caja como mesa y latas como sillas.

"lo tengo" -dijo Xavier- "esta al fondo, doblando al pasillo y…"

Xavier se detuvo al ver que por el lado de la cámara, se veían dos aves caminando.

"y entonces dijo que yo había sido quien… ¿Qué es eso?" -dijo una de las aves al ver al dron en la ventana-

"¡nos están espiando!" -dijo el otro- "¡dispárale!"

P.X "¡eso los alertara!"

Xavier, giro el dron y disparo con él al ave que estaba a punto de dispararle, esta cayó al suelo inmediatamente sobre un charco de sangre.

"¡OH MIERDA!" -grito la otra ave asustada, antes de que Xavier le disparara en la cabeza-

"puf, eso estuvo cerca" -dijo Xavier-

"¿Qué está pasando?" -dijo una de las aves que estaba jugando cartas abriendo la puerta al oír el grito- "¡¿pero Qué?!"  
"¡Coño!" -dijo Xavier al ser descubierto, dirigió el dron al ave de forma kamikaze, este se estrelló contra él y las aspas terminaron matándolo, pero inhabilitando al dron- "¡Vamos Blu!"

Blu y Xavier corrieron hacia la última posición del dron, cuando llegaron, estaban las otras 4 aves esperándolos e inmediatamente dispararon…

Mientras…

Rose cayó sobre un guacamayo, este estaba muy aturdido, pero Rose le dio un golpe en la cabeza con fuerza, sumado a la fuerza que le daba el traje, fue suficiente para matarlo.

"¡joder! Creo que cada mes me gusta más esta cosa" -dijo mientras se levantaba-

Gustave se estrelló contra la pared, se levantó con algo de dificultad y corrió hacia la nueva cobertura del 501, que ya lograba contener a los rebeldes.

"buen trabajo" -dijo el capitán-

"¿Qué paso con el objetivo…?" -pregunto Rose-

Gustave hablo por el comunicador…

"¿hijo? ¿Qué pasa? ¿ya tienen al sujeto?"

"¡estamos en ello!" -Blu fue quien contesto, estaban detrás de un mueble mientras les disparaban-

Xavier tuvo una idea…

"Blu, localiza algunos objetivos…" -dijo Xavier, mientras desplegaba su arco y cargaba una flecha-

Blu miro rápidamente, como su sistema de apuntado era mejor, localizo a las cuatro aves rápidamente.

"¿los tienes?"

"si, los tengo"

"perfecto, Charles, envía mis flechas a los objetivos de Blu" -dijo Xavier-

"entendido señor"

Xavier, apunto el arco sin ver, ya que no podía sacar tanto la cabeza, soltó la flecha y automáticamente se dirigió a la cabeza de una de las aves, así hizo con otras tres flechas que abatieron a los objetivos.

"no fue muy difícil" -dijo Blu, antes de correr con Louis y desatarlo-

"mgh… ¿Qué rayos son ustedes?" -dijo Louis, que no tenía mucho conocimiento de la participación de aves en la guerra-

"me llamo Xavier el es Blu" -dijo Xavier, Louis se impactó al ver los subtítulos- "tenemos al sujeto"

"perfecto" -dijo Rose- "tienen al sujeto"

"¡guay!" -exclamo el sargento, antes de tomar su radio- "aquí escuadrón 501, solicitamos extracción"

"_tenemos un helicóptero cerca, ¿Dónde lo queréis?"_

"¿Dónde saldrán?" -pregunto el sargento-

"¿Hijo? ¿Por dónde saldrán?" -pregunto Gustave-

"saldremos por la azotea" -dijo Xavier, mientras escoltaban a Louis-

"saldrán por la azotea" -dijo Gustave-

"necesitamos la extracción en la azotea" -dijo el sargento por el comunicador-

"_entendido, en dos minutos estará ahí…" _

"¡debemos contenerlos hasta entonces!" -dijo el capitán-

Quedaban pocos rebeldes, el escuadrón 501 así como Gustave y Rose se dirigían a la salida de la vecindad mientras disparaban.

"¡Charles, deja el Hughes fuera de la vecindad!" -dijo Gustave-

En la azotea…

"¡ahí está el helicóptero!" -dijo Blu-

Escoltaron a Louis al helicóptero, luego este bajo a la calle frente a la vecindad para recoger a la 501.

Xavier y Blu activaron el mecanismo que dejaba salir sus plumas de vuelo y planearon hacia el grupo aprovechando que no les disparaban.

"¿esta lista nuestra extracción?" -pregunto Blu aterrizando-

"¡ahí esta!" -dijo Gustave, viendo al Hughes volando solo unos centímetros sobre el suelo y abriendo la parte trasera-

El escuadrón 501 subió a su helicóptero llevándose a Louis, pero el equipo G.U.A.Y tardo más en llegar al Hughes, el helicóptero daba fuego de cobertura con una torreta.

Gustave y Blu ya estaban dentro, Xavier estaba subiendo cuando escucho…

"¡RPG!"

Un ave salió de su cobertura y disparo hacia el Hughes, el helicóptero lo acribillo inmediatamente.

El Hughes se movió inmediatamente, pero el misil se estrellaría en el suelo justo donde estaba Rose.

Xavier vio esto, y sin pensar mucho en su seguridad, bajo del Hughes y empujo abrazando a Rose.

El misil se estrelló, la explosión los arrastro unos dos metros….

Estaban muy aturdidos, mareados y desorientados, sus trajes resistieron la explosión, aunque como Xavier se interpuso tenía el cristal de su casco roto, los datos parpadearon un poco antes de apagarse…

Xavier comenzó a reincorporarse, y se dio cuenta de la incómoda posición en la que estaba.

Xavier estaba boca arriba sobre el piso, y Rose estaba sobre el, con la cabeza recargada en su pecho…

"mmmm…." -dijo Rose, recuperándose-

Ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos, profundamente ignorando el exterior.

P.R "¿se bajó del avión para salvarme? Yo no lo habría hecho… ¿estoy insinuando que…?"

No dejaban de mirarse, hasta que alguien tomo a Rose de los hombros y la separo de Xavier, era Blu, Gustave tomo a Xavier y lo ayudo a caminar apoyándolo en su hombro…

Los subieron al Hughes, los sentaron en los últimos dos asientos y despegaron…

"¡hijo! ¿Estás bien?" -dijo Gustave, quitándole el casco y tomándolo de los hombros con preocupación-

"este… sí, estoy bien" -dijo Xavier, apartando- "¿estás bien?" -pregunto de la misma forma y con obvia preocupación hacia Rose-

"yo… si… estoy bien" -contesto Rose, quitándose el casco- "y… gracias…" -termino mirando a los ojos a Xavier-

P.X "que hermosos ojos…"

"n… no fue nada…" -dijo Xavier, tímidamente y algo nervioso- "lo volvería hacer Ro… capitana"

Rose, pensó un momento…

"tú… puedes decirme Rose…"

* * *

**Y ese fue el capítulo 11!**

**La primera misión del equipo .Y estuvo algo movida…**

**Bobby: Y bueno, este fue un gran capitulo, no? Espero que tengamos reviews o si no…**

**Annie: Tener Reviews? Y que tiene que ver los reviews en una historia tan absurda-**

**Bobby: *suspiro* Damas y Caballeros, mi novia Annie…**

**Annie: si no dejaban reviews que ibas a hacer…**

**Bobby: Usar mi cuchara…**

**Annie: Enserio?, no tuviste algo más… inteligente…**

***la abrazo tapándole el pico* Bobby: Bien eso fue todo por hoy y dejen Reviews…**

**Gracias y por favor dejen review!**


	11. La busqueda por Altilia

**Hola a todos de nuevo!**

**Aquí está el capítulo 11 de nuestro fic A.B.O.T…**

**Como siempre, armas, violencia, dolor, dolor y mas dolor…**

**Gracias y disfruten!**

* * *

En la base estaba Jeff y Lisa con Robertson mirando una pantalla de comunicaciones.

"Ronaldo nos dio toda la información posible…"- dijo Jeff poniéndose al lado de Robertson -"No nos dio una ubicación exacta, pero nos dio esto…"

Jeff le pasa una hoja con indicaciones escritas –"Coordenadas"- dijo Robertson lo escrito-

"Dijo que es lo más aproximado a la ubicación de Marcelo"- dijo Jeff viendo el papel que Robertson sostenía-

"y Ronaldo"- dijo Robertson mirando a Jeff-

"Descansando"- dijo Lisa llegando y guardando una G17 que ella usa. Robertson queda asustado-

"¡¿Lo mataste?!"- dijo preocupadamente Robertson-

"¿Qué? No, está descansando antes de que le diéramos otra tortura, y me puse a pulir mi arma"- dijo Lisa algo confusa-

"Ah, qué bien… bueno, hay que llamar a los rusos…"- dijo Robertson sintiéndose aliviado-

Robertson prende las comunicaciones del tablero para poder comunicarse con el grupo alfa de los spetsnaz.

Mientras en el amazonas, Vladimir y su escuadrón de 6 aves estaban en el medio de la selva apuntando sus armas, Vladimir estaba con su As Val, la paloma con su An 94, el águila con una AK5C mientras las otras aves tenían AK 12 y AK 74M-

"Miren bien sus perímetros"- dijo Vladimir con su tono ruso –"Alto…"

Todos pararon apuntando sus armas bien modificadas, Vladimir sintió que en la radio lo estaban llamando, este hizo una seña que esperaran. Vladimir llevo sus primarias al botón de la radio-

"Vlad…"- dijo Vladimir-

"_Tenemos una supuesta ubicación de Marcelo, nos la dio Ronaldo…."-_ dijo Robertson por radio-

"Perfecto, dénoslo…."- dijo Vladimir viendo los perímetro mientras tenia las primarias en el oído-

"_Lo malo es que…."- _dijo Robertson mientras cerraba los ojos y tuvo que hablar –"Coordenadas"-

"_¿Cómo que coordenadas?"- _dijo Vladimir detrás del radio-

"Coordenadas…"- dijo Robertson. Volviendo con Vlad _-"para una ubicación"_

-suspiro- "Bien… cuales son las coordenadas… Dima anota…"-dijo Vladimir a la paloma, este saca una hoja y un lápiz-

"-5.178482,-67.148437" –dijo Robertson mirando el papel-

"-5.178482,-67.148437" – dijo Vladimir mientras Dimitri anotaba- "Bien…. ¿Es verdad que son coordenadas correctas y no que llevan a una trampa?"

"Si… son…"- dijo Robertson mirando a Jeff este asiente mientras esta de alas cruzadas. Lisa comía un mango-

"Oye…."- dijo Lisa con boca llena –"Quieres comer, está muy rico…"

"Cuando dejaras de hacer tonteras…"- dijo Jeff algo confuso de lo que su compañera hacia-

"Son las correctas…. Aunque mantendremos a Ronaldo preparado para una tortura el caso que sea necesario…"- dijo Robertson –"Central, cambio y fuera…"

"Bien, cambio y fuera…"- dijo Vladimir mientras tomaba su As Val con ambas alas y hacia seña a su grupo que avancen – "Entonces, debemos ir a este punto en si…"

"Si señor…"- dijeron los soldados y avanzaron hacia el punto que Ronaldo les dio-

Los rusos cada vez se adentraron a la selva, apuntaban cada vez cuando debían hacer una pausa, cuando debían esperar a un compañero, nunca dejaban alguien atrás. A cualquier insecto que era extraño le disparaban hasta matarlo usando silenciadoras para no se escuche y nadie sospeche.

Mientras Robertson miraba la pantalla, esta mostraba a los rusos avanzando por la selva. Robertson miraba detenidamente mientras se tapaba la boca con sus primarias, hasta que empezó a oír a Lisa hablando de cómo había escapado de su nido una vez, Lisa hizo que Robertson empezara a oír y quedara mirando otro lado donde no era la pantalla, pero reacciono y volvió a estar atento.

"Enserio…. Y eso recién me lo cuentas?...- dijo Jeff algo serio-

"Si… nunca te contare toda mi historia personal Jeff, nunca..."- dijo Lisa-

"Sí, claro… como si fuera fácil hacer eso… pues yo lo hice de otra manera…."- dijo Jeff algo con orgullo-

P.R. "Oh por favor paren de hablar, son buenos en el campo, pero en base son peores que guacamayo de casa…. Bueno Lisa es guacamaya pero Jeffery….."- empezó Robertson a cerrar los ojos y a golpear su pico con si primaria suavemente-

"_Señor estamos en la ubicación…"-_dijo Vladimir por la radio haciendo que todos en la sala quedaran mirando detenidamente, Robertson tomo el comunicador-

"Bien, que es lo que ves…"- dijo Robertson con el comunicador cerca de él-

"Bueno…"- dijo Vladimir y empezó a ver el lugar donde las coordenadas le habían dado –"No…. No hay nada aquí…"

"Bien, al parecer Ronaldito va a tener otro momento de tortura…"- dijo Jeff mientras Lisa ponía una sonrisa malévola mientras tomaba unas cuchillas, tijeras, alicates grandes, una llave.

"_Esperen…"-_ dijo Vladimir apuradamente, Lisa para repentinamente y los otros dos miraron la pantalla –"Creo… creo que vemos algo…"

"¿Qué es…?"- dijo Jeff algo confuso y serio-

"_Espera Calvito…"-_ dijo Vladimir haciendo que Jeff se molestara más-

P.J. "¿calvo? CALVA TU RRRRRREPUTA MADRE"

"Yuri… has reconocimiento…"- dijo Vladimir a una águila imperial-

"Si, señor…"- dijo el águila. Yuri se tira a pecho, tomo un binocular y mira hacia la ubicación donde estaban mirando, este observa una especie de ciudad en el medio del amazonas –"Señor, tengo una ciudad en el medio, quizás las coordenadas eran correctas…"-

Jeff quedo impresionado al igual que Lisa, esta quedo parada con las cosas que torturaría a Ronaldo –"Entonces…. ¿No va la tortura?-

"No, deja eso Sargento…"- dijo Robertson, Lisa deja algo desilusionada las cosas de tortura- "Bien diríjanse a esa supuesta ciudad Vlad…"

"Veo que hay aves guardando, al parecer no es amistosa"- dijo Yuri mirando el guardia tirando afuera a un guacamayo que quería entrar a la ciudad- "Y lleva consigo… ¿un rifle del siglo 18?-

"¿Siglo 18?"- dijo Jeff algo confundido y se dirigió a Lisa –"Entonces volvemos a estar en guerra"-

"Ah sí…"- dijo Lisa, esta se quedó mirando la pantalla pero hizo un movimiento rápido golpeando un puñetazo a Jeff-

"Ah, ¡oye! ¡¿Por qué eso?!"- dijo Jeff molesto mientras pasaba sus alas por la mejilla donde Lisa le golpeo-

"Estamos en guerra ¿no?"- dijo Lisa recordando lo que Jeff dijo-

"Chicos, son Soldados… no niños…"- dijo Robertson mirando a los dos y vuelve la mirada a la pantalla –"Vlad, ve con tu equipo y busca a ese infeliz en esa ciudad…"-

"Correcto… esto estará bueno…"- dijo Vladimir afirmando –"Vse, davay seychas" (Todos, Vamos ahora)

El grupo de los spetsnaz fue hacia la ciudad extraña del medio del amazonas, la ciudad llamada Altilia.

Se acercaron de forma que fueran lo menos visibles que se pudiera, estaban escondidos entre la maleza, cerca de la entrada vigilada por un guardia, y un letrero que decía "bienvenidos a Altilia"

"¿Altilia? ¿Qué clase de tarado le pone ese nombre a una ciudad?" -dijo Vladimir-

"creo que significa mmm ¿corral de aves? No, aves de corral" -dijo Dimitri-

"eso es muy irónico…" -dijo Yuri, bromeando-

"ya, concéntrense" -dijo Vladimir- "no podemos entrar sin ser vistos…"

"tienen rifles de hace 300 años, además, no creo que nos ataquen hasta que comencemos a disparar también" -dijo Dimitri-

"está bien, no perdemos nada con preguntar" -dijo Vladimir levantando los hombros- "guarden sus armas…"

El grupo spetsnaz obedeció, enfundaron pistolas y se pusieron sus rifles en la espalda.

"intenten no verse… "agresivos" -dijo Vladimir, aunque 10 aves armadas eran bastante intimidantes-

Salieron de la maleza, y se acercaron al guardia de la entrada…

"no hablen, yo me encargo, solo disparen a mi señal" -susurro Vladimir- "hablare como lo hacían en el siglo 18…"

Ya que estaba frente al guardia.

"buenas tardes noble caballero" -dijo Vladimir, intentando cambiar su acento ruso por uno inglés-

El guardia pego un brinco, se empalideció al ver tantas aves con vestimenta extraña y equipamiento moderno, también se extrañó de la forma de hablar de Vladimir.

"este… hola" -contesto el guardia-

"¿vos podríais decirme dónde puedo encontrar a un tal Marcelo Sousa? Es un halcón Harris" -pregunto Vladimir-

Dimitri no pudo evitar soltar unas risillas por lo tonto de la conversación…

"¿Quién pregunta?" -dijo el guardia, armándose de valor y poniéndose un poco agresivo-

"wow wow, tranquilo noble guerrero"

P.D "cada vez va quitándole 100 años al lenguaje…"

"somos…. Unos amigos" -mintió Vladimir- "¿está aquí o no?"

"es nuestro gobernador…" -contesto el guardia- "no puedo decirle su ubicación a extranjeros"

P.V "¿Xenofóbicos eh?"

"oh claro, perdone usted la molestia señor" -dijo Vladimir, bajando la cabeza y volteando-

En un movimiento rápido, Vladimir giró, azoto la cabeza del guardia al poste del letrero y se lanzó con el a la maleza…

"¡AHORA VAS A DECIRME DONDE CARAJOS ESTA!" -grito Vladimir, el equipo se quedó quieto para ocultar y no levantar sospechas-

"¡auxil…!" -intento gritar el guardia, antes de que Vladimir apretara su garra impidiéndole respirar-

Vladimir lo estaba asfixiando, espero varios segundos, hasta que el guardia comenzó a patalear desesperadamente, peleando por su vida.

Vladimir lo soltó…

"¿y bien?"

-respirando agitadamente- "¡no les diré nada!"

Vladimir rodo los ojos, y comenzó a golpear el rostro del guardia con fuerza, cuando comenzó a sangrar su pico decidió hablar.

-escupiendo sangre- "¡está bien! ¡Está en el ayuntamiento! ¡Ayuntamiento!" -dijo con desesperación-

"gracias por tu cooperación" -dijo Vladimir sonriendo, antes de darle un último golpe con mucha más fuerza, dejándolo inconsciente- "¿alguien nos vio?"

"no, aun…" -dijo Yuri-

"perfecto…" -dijo Vladimir levantándose-

Entraron a la ciudad intentando mantener el sigilo, hasta que un grupo de guardias los vio recién entrando…

"¿q... Quienes son ustedes?" -pregunto asustado al ver su equipo, el cual se le hacia familiar-

P.V "coño…"

"somos…" -dijo Vladimir pensando en que decir-

"q…¿Qué es eso?" -pregunto el guardia señalando la pistola enfundada-

"este, un arma, como la que tu tra…" -comenzó a decir Vladimir, pero…-

"¡VOLVIERON, SABIA QUE VOLVERIAN!" -grito el guardia muy asustado comenzando a correr- "¡CORRAN CORRAN! ¡ANTES VINIERON A ESTUDIARNOS! ¡AHORA NOS MATARAN A TODOS!" -este guardia al parecer recordaba la aventura de Gustave en Altilia-

El guardia asustado, alerto a otros, que tomaron valor y fueron a atacar…

"¡MIERDA! ¡MANDEN AL CARAJO EL SIGILO Y AVANCEN!" -grito Vladimir-

No fue una pelea difícil, armas del siglo 18 contra equipo militar moderno y armas del siglo 21, no había comparación.

Los guardias caían como moscas, los civiles se escondían en sus casas, gritando cosas como "¡LOS ALIENS VOLVIERON!" o "¡EL FIN SE ACERCA TODOS VAMOS A MORIR!"

Por más oleadas de guardias que fueran a atacar, era inútil, no le fue difícil a Vladimir y su equipo llegar hasta el ayuntamiento…

"¡Parece que eso es el ayuntamiento! ¡Ustedes quédense aquí!" -dijo señalando a un grupo de 6 spetsnaz, que mantendrían a los guardias a raya- "los demás acompáñenme"

Entraron al ayuntamiento, en el patio que comunicaba la entrada principal con el edificio, estaban unos 50 guardias esperando detrás de sus coberturas, justo cuando entraron comenzaron a disparar.

"¡cúbranse!" -grito Vladimir, que por más que fueran balas del siglo 18, no podían recibir una lluvia de estas-

Recargaron sus armas, Vladimir llevaba una As Val, Dimitri una An 94, Yuri una Ak 5c y los cuatro Spetsnaz que los acompañaban llevaban Ak 74m y Ak 12.

"parece que a estos tipos les gusta morir…" -dijo Vladimir, mientras salia de su cobertura y fácilmente disparaba a un guardia en el pecho, a otro en el vientre y a un tercero en la cabeza mientras recargaban- "Whooo ¡triple kill!

"acabemos con esto…" -dijo Yuri, activando una granada-

La granada exploto, despejando el camino y matando a los guardias que quedaban.

"Multi kill señor…" -dijo Yuri orgulloso-

"las granadas son para noobs" -contesto Vladimir-

"con estos idiotas, esta arma es como una ametralladora ligera" -dijo uno de los spetsnaz bromeando-

En el edificio del ayuntamiento…

"¿Qué fue eso?" -pregunto un Búho, que estaba en un escritorio revisando documentos-

"no creo que haya sido nada" -dijo un guacamayo que lo acompañaba-

El Búho encontró una hoja de papel, que tenía dibujado un diagrama de una bala moderna, y un sistema de martilleo simple, llevaba la firma "Catherine Halsey".

"¿te acuerdas de esta loca?" -dijo el Búho, señalando la firma-

"¡claro! Era divertido escuchar sus estupideces" -dijo el guacamayo-

"si, ¿a qué clase de idiota se le ocurre meter pólvora dentro de las balas?" -dijo el búho, refiriéndose a los casquillos- "según ella daba muchas posibilidades…"

"yo sigo creyendo que estaba loc…"

Vladimir, pateo la puerta y disparo al aire…

"¡LARGUENSE DE AQUÍ MARICAS O LOS OBLIGARE A METERSE LOS CASQUILLOS CALIENTES POR EL CULO!" -grito para que los civiles huyeran-

"¡AAAAAHHHHHH LA LOCA TENIA RAZON ¡TENIA RAZON!" -grito el Búho antes de lanzarse por la ventana, el guacamayo fue después de el-

"valla par de maricas" -dijo Yuri-

"y es un lindo lobby" -dijo Dimitri-

"si claro, vigilen aquí, Dimitri, Yuri vienen conmigo" -dijo Vladimir-

Los cuatro Spetsnaz se quedaron vigilando el lobby, Vladimir, Dimitri y Yuri corrieron al piso de arriba a buscar a Marcelo.

Un piso más arriba...

"¡señor! ¡Están atacando el ayuntamiento!" -dijo un guardia abriendo la puerta de la oficina de Marcelo-

"¿Qué? ¿Quién?" -dijo Marcelo comenzando a preocuparse-

"S… son muy fuertes, n… no lo sab…" -dijo el guardia, pero Vladimir lo tomo del cuello y le clavó un cuchillo en el pecho, matándolo instantáneamente-

Marcelo se empalideció, pero pregunto.

"¿la división te envió?" -pregunto Marcelo con temor-

"Yuri, vigila la puerta" -dijo Vladimir fríamente-

Estaban Vladimir, Dimitri y Marcelo solos en la oficina…

"¿quieres saber quién me envió? ¡LA RUSIA QUE ATACASTE ME ENVIO!" -grito Vladimir, antes de tomar del cuello a Marcelo, azotar su cabeza contra el escritorio y comenzar a estrangularlo-

Vladimir miraba a Marcelo con rabia, alguien lo llamo por su comunicador.

"¿Cuál es el estado de la misión?" -pregunto Robertson-

"tengo al bastardo justo entre mis garras…" -contesto Vladimir-

"¡esplendido, ahora solo tienes que…!" -dijo Robertson, antes de que Vladimir se quitara el comunicador y lo estrujara hasta destruirlo-

Con Robertson…

"oh mierda, ¡manden un equipo de la división!" -ordeno Robertson-

Marcelo estaba aterrado, Vladimir era mucho más fuerte que el…

"tu bien sabes la pregunta…" -dijo Vladimir, amenazando con su ala-

"¿c…cuál es?" -pregunto Marcelo con miedo-

Vladimir, azoto su cabeza con fuerza sobre una taza, rompiéndola en su nuca.

"¡DONE ESTA VIKTOR!" -grito Vladimir-

"¡NO SE LOS DIRE!" -grito Marcelo armándose de valor-

"¡tienes dos opciones! ¡o te duele, o te duele mucho! ¿Cuál prefieres?" -pregunto Vladimir-

"y..yo"

"¡buena elección!" -dijo Vladimir, antes de tomar la única ala sana de Marcelo- "sostén aquí Dimitri"

"un placer…." -dijo Dimitri, sosteniendo el ala de Marcelo-

Vladimir, saco su cuchillo y lo mostro a Marcelo…

"¿Qué? ¡Espera no por favor AAAHHHHHHH!" -grito Marcelo, cuando Vladimir clavo el cuchillo en su ala, atravesándola y clavándose en la madera del escritorio-

"¡AHORA! ¿VAS A DECIRME DONDE ESTA VIK…?"

-quejidos- "¡NO, NO LES DIRE!" -grito Marcelo aguantando el dolor-

"¡escúchame bien hijo de puta!" -dijo Vladimir, apretando su cuello con más fuerza y acercando su cara- "no me importa matarte, ¿crees que te necesito vivo? Lo único que quiero es que me digas donde está el cabrón de Viktor, y tendré clemencia, piénsalo así, para cuando descubran que fuiste tú, ya estarás en estado de descomposición"

Marcelo, hizo un esfuerzo y escupió en la cara de Vladimir, esto lo enfureció más….

"así será entonces…." -dijo Vladimir de forma muy fría-

Respiro un momento, luego arrastro a Marcelo con brutalidad en el escritorio hacia el lado contrario donde estaba el cuchillo, desgarrando su ala gravemente.

Marcelo cayó al suelo arrodillado y mirando su ala ensangrentada y deformada….

"AAAAAHHHHHHH JODER AAAAHHHHHH" -grito Marcelo por el dolor-

Vladimir, pateo con fuerza su espalda, luego volvió a patear su estómago repetidas veces con mucha fuerza para ponerlo boca arriba, haciendo que comenzara a escupir sangre.

"¡DILO!" -ordeno Vladimir-

"por favor… ¡ten piedad!" -suplico Marcelo escupiendo sangre-

Vladimir, no le importaron las suplicas, y dio un pisotón en el ala herida de Marcelo….

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH"

"¡TU SABES LO QUE QUIERO!" -dijo Vladimir, comenzando a girar su pata sobre la herida-

"AH AH ¡No no más!" -dijo Marcelo, entre lágrimas de sufrimiento- "¡Esta en un bunker, cerca de Vladivostok! ¡Es todo lo que se lo juro!"

Vladimir, quito la pata de encima de Marcelo, lo tomo del cuello y lo estampo contra la pared.

"p… pero ¡ya te dije lo que querías!" -dijo Marcelo, con voz llorosa-

"si, ¡Pero esto es por lo que hiciste!" -exclamo Vladimir, antes de clavar su cuchillo en el vientre de Marcelo, haciendo que solo pudiera articular una mueca de profundo dolor-

"¡POR LAS FAMILIAS QUE DESTRUISTE!" -grito antes de dar otra puñalada- "¡POR TODO EL DOLOR QUE CAUSASTE!" -grito, antes de dar la última puñalada-

Soltó a Marcelo, que cayó boca arriba en el suelo, seguía vivo, un charco de sangre se formaba alrededor de él, y salía sangre de su boca a borbotones, tenía una expresión de profundo sufrimiento, los ojos vidriosos y una mirada suplicante.

Vladimir, se arrodillo sacando una MP-433, puso el calor de su pistola en una de las puñaladas y disparo a quemarropa, Marcelo sintió el metal caliente atravesando su carne y órganos, alejándolo más de la vida.

Vladimir no quitaba el cañón de la piel de Marcelo, por lo que además del horrible dolor de sus heridas, sentía el cañón hirviente quemándole la piel…

"P…p… por favor…" -suplico Marcelo, entre lágrimas y luchando por no ahogarse con su propia sangre-

Vladimir, tomo su cuchillo y lo clavo en la garganta de Marcelo, que se convulsiono unos momentos antes de finalmente morir…

Vladimir se levantó dejando el cuerpo muerto de Marcelo, este le tira un escupe a su cara muerta-

"Nadie me escupe zopenco…"- dijo Vladimir saliendo del lugar encontrándose con Dimitri que ni le importaba lo que recién ocurrió-

"¿Esta bien señor?"- pregunto Dimitri, mientras Vladimir se limpiaba la sangre de sus guantes, este se las saco y las guarda en un bolso del chaleco-

"Si… vámonos de aquí… la división no tardará en llegar"- dijo Vladimir, ambos salieron de la oficina y el ayuntamiento, en efecto, la división había llegado con helicópteros y soldados a la ciudad. Todos corrían protegiendo los perímetros, vieron los vendedores de esclavos y fueron a detenerlos.

Vladimir, Dimitri y Yuri, acompañados de los 4 spetsnaz salieron a las afueras donde estaba la división ya posándose, algunos tenían los guardias detenidos, otros le daban a los esclavos cosas para comer, algunas aves se le acercaban tímidamente a ellos y estos los saludaban con amistad, haciendo una especie de encuentro entre dos generaciones muy distintas de civilizaciones de aves. Jeff salió de un helicóptero que aterrizo frente al ayuntamiento acompañado de Lisa, este llega con Vladimir.

"¿Y Marcelo?"- dijo Jeff serio-

"Murió"- dijo fríamente Vladimir-

"¿Cómo que murió?"- dijo Jeff confuso-

"El tarado murió…"- dijo Vladimir aun con tono frio-

"¿Y dijo algo?"- pregunto Jeff-

"No…. Se suicidó antes de que llegáramos…"- mintió Vladimir antes de partir hacia su helicóptero-

"Espera, Espera, Espera… Suicido"- dijo Jeff dudando-

"El puto se empezó a apuñalar el mismo con un cuchillo y tomando una pistola se dispara aniquilándose a el mismo…"- dijo Vladimir antes de irse hacia su helicóptero de vuelta a la parte de Europa que no ha sido atacada aun, Letonia.

"Entonces que haremos ahora, Jeff…"- dijo Lisa algo preocupada-

"Hay que ir en busca del capitán…"- dijo Jeff recordando que el capitán tanner lo capturaron-

Mientras en la central del ejército de los Estados Unidos llamado "Overlord" estaban preparándose para dar un escaneo de una situación que los acomplejaba, unos objetos se acercaban a la zona del continente americano.

"Aquí Overlord a Echo Alaska, estamos recibiendo unas señales de objetos hacia su dirección…"- dijo Overlord-

"Muy gracioso central, estamos bien… es como otro día helado aquí…"- respondió la base, la central se dirige a Washington el estado, donde esta Seattle-

"Aquí Central a Base Seattle… estamos recibiendo puntos en su territorio…"- dijo Overlord-

"Negativo, todo ok… ¿qué ocurre pierden señal?"- respondio la Base, la central se dirige a California-

"Aquí Central a Alpha Pendelton… estamos viendo malfuncionamiento en su perímetro…"- dijo Overlord-

"Negativo estación… el radar está claro, que ocurre, ¿interferencia solar? Dijeron que había tormenta hoy día…"- respondió la estación, la central deja la costa oeste y se dirige al este-

"Base Eagle… eeh… estamos recibiendo algunas informaciones de su radar…"- dijo Overlord

"_¡ESTAN POR TODOS LADOS!"-_ Respondió la base pidiendo ayuda-

"¡Base Eagle, repita!"- dijo Overlord preocupado-

"_¡Tenemos cazas MIG, y aviones cargo Antonov por toda la ciudad, por donde rayos pasaron!"- _respondió la base-

"Estación a todas las unidades respondan inmediatamente"- dijo Overlord-

"_Lo copio, aquí Trueno 2-1, Teniente George Sanderson del regimiento 75th Rangers del Ejercito de los E.E.U.U., estamos en camino, cambio…"- _responde Sanderson por la radio-

"Todos los escuadrones disponibles, estamos en alerta de guerra, vayan a combatir, den SOS a todas las aves inocentes, y hagan resistencia lo más que puedan… estamos en alerta Delta en toda la costa Este, repito, alerta Delta, en toda la costa Este…"- dijo Overlord alertando del ataque a suelo estadounidense-

* * *

**Y Ese fue el capitulo 11!**

**Y Son las 4:15 de la mañana en México y sigo despierto ¡YAY!**

**Gracias y por favor dejen review!**


End file.
